Aventuras en mugglelandia
by Booh
Summary: Ginny y Ron tienen la mala suerte de encontrar algo que los llevará muy muy lejos de la madriguera: al mundo muggle, donde estarán perdidos unos cuantos días. Humor, aventura y parodia.
1. Un medallón en la hierba

Bueno… Ya sabéis que **los personajes no me pertenecen**: son de JK (quién fuera ella, ayy).

Esta historia no tiene ningún tipo de advertencia porque es para todos los públicos y está hecha para que os riáis. Yo me lo pasé en grande escribiéndola, espero que vosotros lo hagáis leyéndola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El final del verano. Un chico de pelo moreno y revuelto paseaba por un camino pedregoso, cargando un pesado baúl. El muchacho rondaba la mayoría de edad. Era musculoso, aunque todavía su cuerpo no se había desarrollado del todo. En su barbilla ya se podía ver una barba prematura, aunque débil, y en su frente, tras un flequillo mal peinado, relucía una cicatriz, aún más marcada por el paso de los años. Harry Potter, arrastraba sus pies, al tiempo que hacía un gran esfuerzo para acarrear su baúl hasta la entrada de la casa. Hacía calor y en su frente asomaban unas gotas de sudor, debido al considerable esfuerzo.

-¡Harry, querido! ¡Ya has llegado! Deja que te eche una mano con eso- la señora Weasley salió corriendo de la madriguera, sujetando con su mano derecha un cucharón sopero de grandes dimensiones. –¡Ron ven ahora mismo! ¡Harry ya ha llegado!

Dos cabezas pelirrojas se asomaron por dos ventanas de la Madriguera. Una de ellas lucía una larga melena brillante. La otra lucía unos despeinados pelos de punta. Ron y Ginny se apresuraron a alcanzar a su madre hasta el camino de piedras que llevaba hasta la puerta de la casa.

-¡Locomotis!- gritó la señora Weasley, apuntando con su varita al pesado baúl que intentaba arrastrar Harry. –Pero, querido, ¿por qué no has avisado antes? Te esperábamos más tarde.

-¡Hola, señora Weasley! ¿Qué tal ha pasado el verano?- preguntó Harry, con una voz ocho octavas más grave de lo que era habitual.

-¡Harry!

Ginny Weasley había echado a correr al encuentro de su amigo. El viento agitaba su larga melena, que iba marcando el compás de su carrera. En los meses que habían estado separados, Ginny había crecido mucho más que el propio Harry. Ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer y las curvas de su cuerpo empezaban a estar mucho más marcadas y voluminosas. La pelirroja se echó a los brazos de Harry y le estrujó en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué tal estás, Ginny? ¡Estás muy cambiada!- se apresuró a decir Harry, sorprendido por el estirón que había dado la hermana de Ron durante aquellos meses.

-¿Tú crees? Eso dice mi madre

-Ya no le queda ninguna túnica bien. Estoy desesperada, Harry…- explicó la señora Weasley a voces desde la puerta, haciendo aspavientos, mientras dirigía el equipaje hasta el interior de la casa, -vamos a tener que comprar todo un vestuario nuevo.

-¡Harry, amigo!- Ron y Hermione también habían bajado las escaleras para reunirse con su amigo. Ron había estrechado la mano de Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda con su otra mano. Hermione fue mucho más afectuosa y también se había lanzado a los brazos de su amigo.

-¡Bienvenido! ¡Al fin! ¡Qué guapo estás!- comentó Hermione, echándole una ojeada de arriba abajo.

-Gracias. Tú también. Todos lo estáis- respondió Harry.

-Vamos dentro. Mi madre está preparando la cena y no queremos que se enfade porque lleguemos tarde- explicó Ginny.

El sol estaba cayendo en las montañas, al otro lado de la Madriguera. Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron, entre la luz enrojecida de la puesta de sol, hasta el interior de la casa. Apenas quedaban dos días para que empezara el colegio. Había muchas cosas que hacer y mucho que contar y planear. El último año en Hogwarts de los tres amigos tenía que ser brillante. Si los N.E.T.s se lo permitían, claro.

La cena en casa de los Weasley transcurrió como de costumbre. Toda la familia estaba contenta de estar de vuelta en la Madriguera, ahora que Voldemort estaba siendo vigilado por otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Después de dos años de servicio, las cosas no habían mejorado demasiado, pero los turnos de la Orden sí, por lo que la familia de Ron había podido abandonar su larga estancia en Grimmauld Place.

Los gemelos también habían asistido a la cena, aunque ahora compartían un apartamento alquilado en Londres. Su tienda de bromas cada vez iba ganando más fama y prestigio, por lo que muy pronto pensaban comprar su propia casa y hacer una serie de arreglos en la Madriguera. El resto de los hermanos Weasley, estaban sumidos en sus diferentes labores. Percy, trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia, y Charlie y Bill seguían ayudando con la Orden, además de estar ocupados con sus respectivos negocios.

Cuando por fin se acabó la copiosa cena con la que los había deleitado la señora Weasley, Fred y George se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron pronto a casa, excusándose porque tenían que abrir la tienda al día siguiente.

Los demás ayudaron a recoger los platos y la mesa. Sólo cuando todo quedó inmaculado y limpio, la señora Weasley decidió irse a la cama, acompañada del señor Weasley.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron un rato hablando, contándose sus respectivos veranos, aunque pronto cayeron en la tentación de agarrar sus camas. A las once de la noche ya estaban todos con las luces apagadas y metidos en la cama, teóricamente, disfrutando de un merecido descanso.

Noche cerrada. Harry no podía dormir. No dejaba de revolverse en la cama, dando vueltas de un lado para otro. Hacía demasiado calor en aquella habitación. Los ronquidos musicales que estaba emitiendo Ron tampoco ayudaban demasiado a que Harry recuperara el sueño. Las pesadillas desde la muerte de Sirius habían aumentado y el insoportable calor del verano no habían contribuido al estado siempre despierto de Harry Potter.

Al salir de Privet Drive y alejarse de la que desde ahora iba a ser su casa para siempre, Harry pensó que podría conciliar el sueño otra vez. Pero se había equivocado. Era su primera noche fuera de la casa de sus tíos y seguía dando vueltas a su cabeza y a sus pensamientos.

Cansado de estar en la cama, Harry se incorporó y se sentó en uno de los lados, mientras introducía sus pies en las zapatillas de andar por casa. Pensó que quizá sería buena idea bajar a la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche caliente, por lo que cruzó la habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo y salió de ella casi sin hacer ruido.

Al llegar al comienzo de la escalinata de la Madriguera, Harry comprobó que todavía había luz en la parte de debajo de la casa. Se quedó un rato escuchando atentamente, por miedo a interrumpir alguna conversación importante de los padres de Ron. Pero al poco tiempo de estar escuchando al comienzo de las escaleras, se dio cuenta que las voces que llegaban hasta él por el hueco, no eran más que las de Hermione y Ginny, riéndose escandalosamente.

Fue entonces cuando Harry continuó su descenso hasta el piso de abajo y asomó la cabeza al alcanzar la planta baja para que las chicas se percataran de su presencia.

-¡Harry! Pensábamos que estabas dormido- exclamó Ginny, contenta por la aparición de su amigo.

-Ven, siéntate a nuestro lado- sugirió Hermione. -¿No puedes dormir?

-No… hace demasiado calor allí arriba.

-Sí, nosotras estábamos igual, por eso hemos bajado- explicó Ginny.

De repente se formó un silencio molesto entre los tres amigos. Hermione y Ginny habían cortado repentinamente la conversación que habían estado manteniendo momentos antes de que Harry llegara, por lo que éste se sintió bastante incómodo de estar allí sentado con ellas.

-¿He interrumpido algo?- preguntó discretamente, aunque muerto de la curiosidad.

-No, sólo estábamos… ya sabes- intentó explicar Hermione, llevándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja- manteniendo una conversación de chicas.

-Ya veo…Pues seguid, yo sólo quiero coger un vaso de leche- les incitó Harry, dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador.

Las dos amigas se miraron una a la otra y soltaron una carcajada. Era evidente que habían estado cotilleando demasiado sobre algunos y que ahora era difícil esconder su diversión, incluso con Harry delante. Harry hizo como que no le importaba la reacción que habían tenido, pero en el fondo estaba muerto de curiosidad, aunque lo disimuló bastante bien introduciendo su cabeza en el frigorífico, en busca de una botella de leche que ya estuviera abierta.

-¿Por… por qué estáis armando este escándalo?- preguntó, de repente, un Ron super dormido y con los pelos más que despeinados, en lo alto de la escalera. -¿Y qué hacéis todos despiertos aquí?

-Ron, llegas justo a tiempo- comentó Harry, dando un sorbo al vaso de leche que acababa de servirse. –A lo mejor tú eres capaz de convencer a estas dos para que te cuenten qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia- argumentó Harry, señalando a las dos chicas.

Estaba claro que ellas no tenían ninguna intención de decir ni una palabra y Ron estaba tan dormido que tampoco parecía sentir ningún interés en saberlo. El menor de los varones Weasley hizo amago de sentarse en una de las sillas que había al lado de Hermione, pero en lugar de eso permaneció de pie, rascándose la cabeza, con un ojo más abierto que el otro y comentó:

-¿No os parece que hace demasiado calor?

-Sí, ¿por qué no vamos fuera?- sugirió Harry. –Allí estaremos mucho mejor.

-Ir yendo vosotros, ahora os alcanzamos- contestó Hermione, ansiosa por acabar la conversación que Ginny y ella estaban manteniendo antes.

-Mujeres…- se quejó Ron, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Harry por ella – El día que las entiendas, amigo, mándame una lechuza. Será un gran día para los chicos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Harry, alzando su copa a modo de brindis.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en la mesa de madera que los señores Weasley siempre tenían instalada en el exterior durante la temporada de calor. No era demasiado cómoda, pero definitivamente fuera se estaba mucho mejor que en la casa. Hacía una de esas noches pegajosas, en las que cualquier tipo de prenda molesta porque se queda pegada al cuerpo. Las chicas no tardaron demasiado en salir. Hermione fue la que primero alcanzó a Harry y a Ron y se sentó al lado de éste. Ginny, sin embargo, había subido un momento hasta el baño y bajó un poco más tarde.

Cuando ésta abrió la puerta de la casa, pudo ver cómo sus amigos estaban entablando una conversación muy animada en la mesa de picnic. Pero cuando se disponía a reunirse con ellos, le dio la sensación de que había visto algo de refilón, en uno de los laterales de sus ojos. Ginny se giró y miró hacia el jardín que había enfrente de la Madriguera. Parecía haber un objeto brillante, reposando en la hierba.

La pelirroja caminó con cautela hacia donde estaba el misterioso objeto, abriéndose paso entre la hierba seca y los matorrales mal cortados de la Madriguera. Cuanto más se acercaba, más relucía el objeto, aunque Ginny no alcanzaba a distinguir su forma desde la distancia que estaba.

-¡Hey! ¿Ginny a dónde vas?- preguntó Hermione, que se había dado cuenta de que la pequeña de los Weasley estaba desviando su camino, como intentando perseguir algo.

-Aquí hay algo muy extraño. Esperad, ahora voy.

-Será mejor que vaya a echar un ojo- comentó Ron, incorporándose para ir hacia donde estaba su hermana.

-¿Está muy protector o me lo parece a mí?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione, una vez que éste se había ido.

-Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que Ginny ya no es una niña pequeña y eso le pone los pelos de punta…

Ron pegó una carrera hasta donde estaba su hermana, que ya podía distinguir qué era lo que brillaba con tanta intensidad.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Mira, un medallón- exclamó Ginny.

-¿Y para esto has venido?- se quejó Ron, agachándose para recoger el medallón brillante que reposaba sobre la hierba.

-¡No, espera! ¿Y si no es bueno que lo cojamos?

-Vamos, Gin, no es más que un medallón antiguo. Seguramente lo habrá traído papá de la oficina o….

-¡Eh! ¿Va todo bien?- gritó Harry, desde donde estaban.

-Sí, tranquilos, hemos encontrado un medallón- les informó Ron. –Mira, Gin, ahora lo cogemos y lo dejamos en la mesa de la cocina.

Pero Ginny, que no estaba segura de que ese objeto fuera del todo inofensivo, se agachó al mismo tiempo que Ron y ambos lo agarraron, cada uno por un extremo.

¡ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Hermione asustada, poniéndose en pie de golpe.

-¡Mira!- Harry señaló hacia donde habían estado sus amigos unos segundos antes. Sólo que ahora no había nada más que oscuridad en donde antes se habían alzado sus figuras. Era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Harry y Hermione, muertos de pánico, corrieron hacia la zona donde habían desaparecido sus dos amigos, pero no encontraron nada. Por más que miraron alrededor no había ni rastro de ellos, como tampoco había señal de que alguien hubiera pasado por allí, intentando llevárselos. De pronto a Hermione se le encendió una idea en la cabeza y empezó a remover la hierba como una loca.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Hermione?- se exasperó Harry. –No es momento para cortar la hierba.

-¡El medallón! ¡Dijeron que había un medallón!

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa con el medallón?

-Pues que si lo han tocado tiene que ser un….

-¡Un traslador!- cayó Harry en la cuenta, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a Hermione, para intentar encontrarlo. -¡Aquí! ¡Lo encontré!

-¡No lo toques tú también! Tenemos que pensar qué hacemos.

-Lo más seguro es que tarden un rato en llegar adonde estén, se den cuenta y vuelvan- intentó calmarla.

-¿Y si no es un lugar seguro? ¿Y si no hay cerca otro traslador para que vuelvan? ¿Y si es una trampa, Harry?

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy muy lejano, Ron y Ginny habían aterrizado sobre lo que parecía un cubo de desperdicios.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Qué mal huele!

-Ron, ¿te has vuelto a quitar los calcetines?

-¡No soy yo. No sé dónde estamos!

-Vale, pero ¿puedes quitar tu rodilla de mi mejilla, por favor?- Ron se removió entre una materia húmeda y pegajosa. –Gracias.

-Gin, ¿dónde estamos?

-¡Y yo qué sé! Has sido tú quien ha tocado el medallón, así que ahora averígualo, listo.

-¿Puedes ver tú también una luz, Gin? ¿Nos estamos muriendo?- Un fino hilo de luz se colaba entre la tapa del contenedor de basura y la capacidad del mismo. Ron, al ver la línea, empezó a asustarse.

En el exterior del contenedor, miles de coches pasaban a toda velocidad por una enorme avenida. La gente, muy apresurada, caminaba mirando a un punto fijo, esquivándose unos a otros, todos con prisa.

-Escucha, ¿no oyes ruidos?- se extrañó Ginny, más segura en ese momento de que todavía no se había muerto.

-Sí, espera, voy a intentar levantarme.

Ron intentó ponerse en pie como pudo, resbalando un par de veces por culpa de la grasa que había en el suelo del contenedor. Cuando por fin se incorporó lo suficiente, se dio un pequeño golpe con la tapa, pero gracias a esto logró abrirla ligeramente.

Las personas que caminaban en ese preciso momento por la calle, se extrañaron al ver a un chico alto y pelirrojo asomándose del interior de un contenedor de basura urbano. Pero todo el mundo siguió caminando, pensando que se trataba de un mendigo que sólo intentaba buscar comida. Ron tenía la boca abierta. No podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo. La luz ya había entrado completamente en el contenedor de basura, por lo que Ginny, acuclillada en el fondo, podía ver perfectamente la expresión de susto de su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Ron? ¿Dónde estamos?

-No… no te vas a creer esto….

Ginny, intrigada por el misterio, intentó ponerse de pie, pero también resbaló, ensuciándose aún más el pijama que llevaba aún puesto. Al final consiguió levantarse y pudo ver, enfrente de ella, la inconfundible plaza de Times Square, en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de la Madriguera, ya habían pasado quince minutos y Harry y Hermione empezaban a impacientarse. No sabían qué estaba ocurriendo, por lo que ambos seguían dando vueltas alrededor del medallón, mirándolo de vez en cuando por si sus amigos volvían a regresar. Todavía guardaban la esperanza de que Ginny y Ron se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado y volvieran inmediatamente a la casa.

-Están tardando demasiado- comentó Hermione, muerta del nerviosismo.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Qué vayamos a por ellos?

De repente, el aire empezó a moverse rápidamente en círculos y un sonido, ya familiar, se apoderó de los oídos de Harry y Hermione.

-¡Son ellos!- exclamó Hermione excitada.

Pero lo que apareció no tenía nada que ver con Ron, ni con Ginny. Un hombre, barbudo, de unos cincuenta años, se materializó en el jardín de los Weasley. El hombre llevaba un sombrero plagado de lamparones, una camisa hecha jirones y apestaba sospechosamente a alcohol. Tenía pinta de no haberse duchado en un mes por lo menos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GUAU!!!!!! ¡Esta mierda sí que es buena!- comentó el hombre, todavía un poco mareado por el viaje. –Tengo que robar más whisky de éste la próxima vez.

-¿Quién es usted?- se apresuró a decir Hermione, apuntándole con su varita. Aquel Muggle se había aparecido en el jardín de la Madriguera ¿pero dónde estaban sus amigos? El hombre, todavía aturdido, intentó enfocar con sus ojos alcoholizados y rojizos, la figura de Harry y de Hermione. También empezó a mirar a todas partes, puesto que estaba convencido de estar teniendo una alucinación, producto de todas las copas que se había tomado esa noche. Fue entonces cuando Harry tomó las riendas del asunto.

-¿Dónde están Ron y Ginny?- preguntó, también apuntando al hombre con su varita y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Queréis que juguemos a los magos? Esperad….- el mendigo, confundido y divertido al mismo tiempo, empezó a palpar sus bolsillos, fingiendo estar buscando algo. Pero al ver que no encontraba nada que mereciera la pena y que de sus bolsillos sólo salieron servilletas de papel estrujadas y una baraja de segunda mano, comentó: -Puessshh… me he dejado la varita en casa, pero si queréis me sé un juego estupendo. ¿Os hace una partidita de poker?

Hermione, que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, descargó toda su ira y le lanzó al borracho un _Petrificus Totalis_, que hizo que se desplomara sobre el césped.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Ahora cómo nos va a ayudar?- argumentó, nervioso y molesto, Harry.

-Éste no nos puede ayudar. Está tan borracho que me sorprendería si pudiera ver más allá de su sonrojada nariz- respondió, agudamente, Hermione, agachándose hasta donde reposaba, rígido, el desafortunado mendigo. -Ayúdame a cargar con él.

Los dos chicos lo arrastraron, como pudieron, hacia donde se había caído el medallón.

-A la de tres. Tú agárrale la mano y haz que lo toque también- Hermione, que se había hecho cargo del problema, empezó a darle órdenes a Harry.

-¿Estás segura de todo esto, Hermione?

-Sí, vamos. Creo que tengo una idea de dónde pueden estar.

Cuando estaban a punto de tocar el medallón, Hermione tuvo una idea repentina. Se paró en seco y advirtió a Harry: -¡No! Espera un momento, ahora vengo.

La muchacha echó a correr rumbo al interior de la casa, tan rápido como pudo. Harry, desconcertado por haberse quedado a solas con el mendigo, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Date prisa, pueden estar en peligro!- dijo, gritando todo lo que podía para que Hermione le oyera desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Vuelvo en un minuto!

La morena cruzó rápidamente el marco de entrada de la Madriguera, subió de dos en dos los peldaños hasta el segundo nivel de la casa y bajó de nuevo, extasiada por la carrera. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el lugar donde Harry la estaba esperando con el nuevo e inesperado intruso, su amigo pudo comprobar que llevaba su bolso consigo.

-¿Para qué necesitas eso?- le preguntó.

-Luego te lo explico. Ahora no tenemos tiempo- razonó Hermione.


	2. Georgia Weasel

Ginny, recién salida del contenedor de basura, propinó a Ron unos cuantos golpes en la espalda. Estaba furiosa con su hermano y no podía ocultar por más tiempo su enfado.

-¿Por qué has tenido que enfurecerlo?- preguntó, todavía atizando a Ron con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¿A qué venía que nos echara de aquí? ¿Qué era eso de que es su casa? ¿Quién puede vivir en un sitio como éste?

-¡Ron, era un mendigo! ¿Es que no sabes lo que es un mendigo?

Ginny empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de sí misma, desesperada, intentando calmar el mal carácter que se había apoderado de ella.

-¿Un _menqué_?- preguntó Ron, mientras se quitaba una monda de plátano de uno de sus hombros. Los dos hermanos estaban de pie, en plena calle, ataviados todavía con sus pijamas.

-¡Un mendigo, Ron! ¡Una persona que vive en la calle! ¿Por qué no elegiste la asignatura de estudios Muggles?

-¿Muggles? ¿Qué quieres decir con Mu….?

La cara del pelirrojo cambió súbitamente. Se había quedado pálido, hasta el punto de que su pijama hacía juego con el color cadavérico de su rostro. Ron todavía acababa de realizar dónde se encontraban y el problema que eso podía acarrear.

-¿Me estás diciendo que…. que…?- tartamudeó el muchacho.

-¡Si, Ron! ¡Muggles! ¡Estamos en una ciudad Muggle! ¿Es que no te das cuenta, pedazo de mendrugo?

En ese momento, Ron, enfundado en su pijama y apestando a basura, se giró en redondo, dando la espalda al famoso contenedor y pudo ver cómo una jauría de gente le rebasaba. Aturdido por el descubrimiento, el estudiante de Hogwarts dio varios pasos al frente, consiguiendo que alguno de los peatones, apresurado, chocara con él. Tras pedir disculpas, Ron alzó su mirada y pudo ver los descomunales edificios que se alzaban a su alrededor.

-¿Qué…. Qué vamos a hacer?- se escandalizó, intentando buscar apoyo en su hermana.

-Lo primero: mantener la calma. Y lo segundo….- Fue como una revelación instantánea. La pequeña de los Weasley cambió rápidamente su cara y su ceño fruncido se convirtió en un ceño expectante, -¡El medallón!

Ginny pegó un salto y volvió a introducirse en el contenedor como pudo. Su cuerpo provocó un sonido hueco al chocar contra el fondo de la superficie. La muchacha rebuscó entre los escombros y los papeles que yacían en el suelo del contenedor, pero no fue capaz de encontrar nada. Ron, mientras tanto, se asomó para ayudar a su hermana, pero mantuvo la cautela suficiente para no volver a meterse en aquel montón de basura.

-¡Esto apesta, Gin!

-Ya lo sé, lumbreras ¿O es que crees que me lo estoy pasando pipa con este aroma?- échame una mano, se quejó la menor de los Weasley.

Pero Ron, en lugar de acompañarla en la búsqueda, prefirió seguir donde estaba y mantener la distancia con los escombros.

-¡Nada! ¡Se lo ha llevado con él!- se exasperó la pequeña pelirroja. –Estoy segura de que era un traslador móvil.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, asustado, Ron.

-Pues que si no regresa él con el traslador, no hay nada que hacer.

-¡Genial! Ahora tenemos unas vacaciones pagadas en el mundo Muggle.

-De vacaciones nada: debemos encontrar ayuda, Ron. Con tu sarcasmo no me ayudas. Concéntrate, por favor.

-¡Ya está! Nos vamos al Caldero Chorreante y desde allí mandamos una lechuza. Está en Londres. No puede estar muy lejos de aquí.

La incredulidad de su hermano empezaba a crispar a Ginny. Pero en ese momento se controló, respiró hondo y le dijo pacientemente a Ron:

-Ron…. No creo que esto sea Londres. No sé dónde estamos, pero esta gente no tiene pinta de ser inglesa- dijo Ginny, señalando a un rapero que pasaba por allí. El chico llevaba los pantalones caídos, agarrados con una cuerda, y una camiseta que parecía ser de un equipo de baloncesto. Su gorra, girada hacia atrás, apenas dejaba ver lo que trasportaba en el hombro. Aún así, todo parecía apuntar que se trataba de algún tipo de aparato eléctrico del cual salía una música estridente, más hablada que cantada. –Vamos- sugirió Ginny, agarrando del brazo a Ron y haciendo que éste se pusiera en marcha. –Larguémonos de aquí y veamos qué podemos hacer. Tiene que haber algún mago por aquí cerca. Esto no puede ser muy grande.

Los dos muchachos se echaron a andar entre la multitud de las calles de Nueva York. Algunas personas se quedaron mirando a la pareja de hermanos. Otros, ni siquiera se percataban de su indumentaria. Y es que tampoco era muy normal ver a alguien en pijama a plena luz del día.

-Oye, Gin, ¿no te parece raro que todavía sea de día?

Era el primer comentario inteligente que había hecho Ron en todo el tiempo que llevaban fuera de casa. La pelirroja, que no se había dado cuenta del "pequeño" detalle, se fijó más detenidamente en la gente que se cruzaba con ellos por la calle. Todas las personas iban ataviadas con sus trajes de trabajo y parecían llevar mucha prisa, como si tuvieran que llegar pronto a algún sitio. La naturaleza desconfiada de Ginny y su desarrollada inteligencia, empezaron a formar una idea bastante extravagante en su cabeza, si bien la pelirroja no quería creer que fuera verdad. _No, no puede ser…_ pensó, cada vez dando más crédito a sus pensamientos.

Ginny no quería preocupar a su hermano, aunque llegados a ese punto, estaba convencida de que la única manera de salir de aquel lío era no ocultarle nada e intentar sopesar juntos las cosas para poder encontrar una solución. De ahí que, a los pocos segundos de recapacitar, la pequeña de los Weasley exteriorizó sus sospechas:

-Ron….

-Dime, Gin- comentó Ron distraído, mirando inocentemente para todos lados y chocándose con unos pocos peatones más.

-Creo que estamos en otra parte del mundo…..

Al escuchar estas palabras, el pequeño de los varones Weasley se quedó inmóvil en la acera y Ginny casi tuvo que reanimarle, dándole pequeños pellizcos en el brazo para que volviera en sí.

-Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien- dijo valientemente la muchacha, sin confiar demasiado en sus propias palabras.

Poco después, cuando Ron hubo recuperado su pulso normal, los dos hermanos fueron arrastrados hacia el corazón de Times Square por una oleada de gente apresurada que salía del metro.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría esto, Harry y Hermione hicieron su aparición en el contenedor de basura que sus dos amigos habían dejado momentos antes. Consigo llevaban dos cosas: un hombre demasiado borracho y petrificado como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y el medallón que los había metido en todo ese lío. La siempre precavida Hermione, depositó cuidadosamente el medallón en el interior de su bolso tan pronto llegaron, haciendo malabarismos para no tocarlo y volver, así, a la Madriguera.

Los dos amigos vieron la misma luz que previamente había asustado a Ron y a Ginny.

-Hermione, ¿tienes idea de dónde estamos?- preguntó Harry, intentando ver qué había más allá del fino hilo de luz que se colaba en el contenedor.

-Tengo una ligera sospecha. Pero, venga, salgamos de aquí- dijo la muchacha, incorporándose y levantando con decisión la tapa del contenedor. -¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!- comenzó a gritar, excitada, al incorporarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- Harry también se levantó y se quedó observando lo mismo que ella.

-Estamos en el mundo Muggle- aseguró Hermione, saltando para salir del contenedor.

Harry imitó los pasos de su amiga y se quedó mirando alrededor.

Un señor mayor, que había estado toda la tarde sentado en el banco que había en la acera de enfrente, empezó a darse golpes a sí mismo en la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que sufría alucinaciones: ésta era la segunda vez que veía salir a dos adolescentes, vestidos en pijama, de ese contenedor de basura. Atolondrado, el hombre se incorporó del banco, agarró su bastón y apoyándose en él salió en dirección contraria, todavía propiciándose a sí mismo pequeños golpes en la sien derecha.

-Vale… que no cunda el pánico- comentó Harry, sin tener demasiada fe en sus propios consejos. –Oye… ¿Pero dónde estamos exactamente?

-Pues… yo diría que por la luz del día y por…- Hermione se interrumpió a sí misma para echar un vistazo rápido a la plaza que había cerca de donde estaba ubicado el contenedor. Alrededor sólo se podían ver muchos anuncios publicitarios y grandes luces que empezaban a iluminarse para lucir en la noche newyorkina. De pronto, Hermione atisbó, en uno de esos carteles, un nombre que le resultaba familiar: _Times Square_, -Harry… creo que estamos en Nueva York….- aseguró la morena, con voz temblorosa esta vez.

-¿¿Qué??- se asustó Harry –pero, pero…

-Sí, estoy segura. Todo encaja: luces, gente apurada, hablan inglés y aún encima todavía es de día. Creo que seis horas menos, aproximadamente- aclaró Hermione, comprobando su reloj de pulsera, al mismo tiempo que observaba uno de los inmensos relojes luminosos que colgaban de los edificios.

-Vale, eso tiene sentido, ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Harry, sin saber qué hacer.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Mientras que Hermione comenzó a andar para buscar, de la manera que fuera, a sus amigos, Harry echó un último vistazo al fondo del contenedor y pudo ver al mendigo, que todavía estaba allí tumbado, petrificado.

-¡Eh, Hermione! ¿Piensas dejarlo así?- le gritó.

La morena retrocedió, echó una mirada fugaz al fondo del recipiente, sacó su varita disimuladamente y velozmente deshizo el conjuro que había fosilizado al borracho.

-¡Espero que en el Ministerio de Magia entiendan esto!

-Tranquila, creo que en esta ocasión lo pasarán por alto….- ironizó Harry, mientras los dos echaban a correr para impedir que el mendigo los reconociera y armara un escándalo.

Los dos magos siguieron andando a paso lento, pero seguro. Ambos iban mirando hacia todas partes, con la esperanza de encontrar a los hermanos Weasley. Pero ninguno era capaz de desviar sus ojos de los majestuosos edificios y rascacielos que se levantaban frente a ellos. En uno de esos instantes, Harry, angustiado, se quedó mirando a Hermione fijamente a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando recordó que sus amigos nunca habían estado solos en una ciudad Muggle y que apenas tenían conocimiento de otra cosa que no fuera el mundo mágico.

-Estoy preocupado por ellos- admitió Harry en ese momento.

-Yo también, pero más por Ron, que por Ginny ¡Es mucho más torpe que ella!- añadió Hermione, acelerando el paso como podía, intentando abrirse camino entre la cantidad de gente que se agolpaba en las aceras de Nueva York.

La primera dificultad con la que se encontraron los dos hermanos fue cómo cruzar una calle. Un acto tan simple parecía imposible en la ciudad de Nueva York. Los viandantes se atascaban unos a otros, especialmente en las aceras de Times Square. Las luces de los anuncios publicitarios, que ya empezaban a estar prendidas, hacían aún más difícil la visibilidad y la concentración en un punto fijo. Por no hablar de aquel misterio que se anteponía entre los dos muchachos: el semáforo.

-Espera, Ron, esto lo he estudiado yo. Creo que era la lección número dos: _Cómo cruzar adecuadamente una calle Muggle_.

-Vamos, Gin, no es momento para lecciones. Tenemos que irnos pronto de aquí. Está a punto de anochecer.

Ron hizo un intento de cruzar la calle, pero un coche casi lo atropelló. El conductor, enfurecido, empezó a tocar la bocina con todas sus fuerzas, para desconcierto del pelirrojo, que al no saber de dónde procedía el sonido, empezó a mirar en redondo sin descubrir de dónde había salido.

-¿Has oído eso? ¿Qué demonios….?

-Ron, si no mantienes la calma, esto va a ser muy difícil ¿Cómo se llamaban estas cosas? Semá…_semáfonos_ ¡eso es! Tenemos que esperar a que la luz se ponga amarilla.

La gente seguía cruzando la calle, haciendo caso omiso de las cambiantes luces de los semáforos; simplemente, todas las personas esperaban la ocasión de que algún coche dejara la distancia oportuna y conveniente para poder pasar. Pero Ron y Ginny se quedaron parados al comienzo del paso de cebra, mirando fijamente cómo cambiaban las luces del semáforo: de verde a rojo, de rojo a verde. Estuvieron así al menos unos diez minutos. Alguna que otra persona, pensando que eran niños huérfanos, se había acercado hasta ellos para ofrecerles monedas americanas. Ronestabaverdaderamente emocionado con el dinero que estaban atesorando.

-¿Por qué nos dan dinero? Bueno… supongo que será dinero- recapacitó el aprendiz de mago, desconcertado. –Mira, estas monedas Muggles son baratijas. Ni siquiera son de metal…- dijo, al mismo tiempo que mordía una de ellas con tanta intensidad que estuvo a punto de romperse un diente. -¡Au! A lo mejor sí lo son…

-Yo creo que piensan que estamos perdidos.

-Bueno… pues así es- comentó Ron, mirando nuevamente el semáforo, desesperado -¿No dijiste que tenía que ser amarillo?- preguntó, tras otros cinco minutos de espera.

-Mira, lo mejor será seguirlos cuando decidan cruzar.

Así que ambos esperaron a que alguna persona se decidiera y echaron a correr cuando vieron la oportunidad de pasar a la otra calle.

Estaban ya en plena plaza de Times Square. A uno de los lados se alzaba una increíble tienda de la marca Virgin, en cuya entrada se ubicaban unos gigantescos altavoces tamaño troll de los cuales salía el último grito en música.

Al otro lado, los dos pelirrojos podían ver una de las sedes centrales de la cadena MTV de música, desde la cual se estaba retransmitiendo en ese momento un programa musical que se podía ver en las pantallas que pendían de los edificios. Ron y Ginny se quedaron extasiados, perplejos con el despliegue de luces y sonidos que estaban repartidos por toda la plaza.

De repente, Ron empezó a girar en redondo y en la zona norte descubrió un cartel publicitario gigantesco, en el cual parecía estar dibujada….

-No… no puede ser….- dijo boquiabierto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has visto?- se asustó Ginny, mirando espantada a su hermano.

-Gin…. Gin… Es….Eres… eres tú- dijo Ron, señalando el enorme cartel publicitario. En él, una chica pelirroja, con la misma cara que Ginny, sujetaba un micrófono. La chica iba vestida con unos pantalones de cuero negros y un mini top con el cual enseñaba toda la barriga. Si no hubiera sido por eso, casi se habría podido decir que eran idénticas….

_-¡Queriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiida!_

Una mujer, de unos cincuenta años, ataviada con una casaca verde limón, agarró de Ginny de un brazo, haciendo que ésta pegara un pequeño bote. La mujer tenía unas espantosas gafas cuadrangulares, cuya montura estaba decorada con pequeñas piedrecitas de colores, que eran una mala imitación de verdaderos brillantes. Su pelo era una mezcla entre rubio y caoba y su cara estaba enmarcada por un tremendo lunar negro que ostentaba en una de sus mejillas. Debajo de la casaca llevaba un jersey negro de cuello vuelto, el cual estiraba tanto su pescuezo que éste podría haber competido en una carrera de avestruces.

Ginny, totalmente turbada, permaneció de pie en donde estaba, al mismo tiempo que la mujer le agasajaba con un abrazo.

-¡Hemos estado todo el día buscándote! ¡Y aún estás en pijama! Dime, ¿es el último grito en Milán o en París? ¡Ay, querida, hace tanto que me descolgué de la moda! Caramba, ¿qué hora es? Dios mío, vamos a llegar tarde. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

La mujer agarró a Ginny de la manó e intentó arrastrarla hasta el otro extremo de la acera, aunque la pelirroja se resistía, sin mediar palabra de lo asustada que estaba.

-¡Oiga!- reaccionó Ron -¡Suelte a mi hermana, bruja chocha!- dijo, agarrando de la cintura a la mujer e intentando que ésta se desprendiera de Ginny.

-Ay, querida, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? ¿Eh, eh, eh? Tienes que dejar las drogas. ¿Qué fue anoche? ¿Éxtasis? ¿Cocaína? Bueno, da igual, hablaremos de eso más tarde ¡Toda la noche buscándote, de verdad! ¡Muévete, llegaremos tarde a la entrevista!

-¿Entrevista?- preguntaron Ginny y Ron al mismo tiempo, mirándose.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo quieres si no que todos conozcan el nuevo trabajo de la magnífica, maravillosa y sublime Georgia Weasel?

Vale. Todo esto era muy raro. De repente estaban en una ciudad Muggle en donde había un póster gigante con la cara de Ginny estampada en él y ahora una señora que no parecía estar en sus cabales, les estaba hablando de una tal Georgia Weasel a la cual no conocían de nada.

De pronto, todo sucedió muy rápido. Ron, Ginny y la extraña mujer estaban plantados en la acera, decidiendo si cruzar o no la calle, y los Muggles empezaron a volverse locos. Como salidos de la nada, millones de adolescentes y algunos que otros adultos, empezaron a sitiarles, encerrándoles en un diminuto corro, impidiéndoles el paso y abalanzándose sobre la pequeña Ginny, mientras algunos gritaban:

-¡Mirad! ¡Es Georgia Weasel!

-¿Me das un autógrafo por favor?

-¡Georgia, aquí, aquí, mira hacia aquí!

La multitud exaltada empezó a agarrar a Ginny, a zarandearla, mientras Ron hacía todo lo que podía para empujar a aquellos Muggles desquiciados. La señora de las gafas horteras perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y comenzó a emitir unos gritos de grulla endemoniada, que parecían sacados del fondo de su estómago. La tasa de ruido llegó a tal nivel que Ginny tuvo que taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos, pensando que estaba viviendo una pesadilla o que acababa de ir al infierno.

-¡SEGURIDAAAAAAAAAD! ¡SEGURIDAAAAAAAAAAD!- comenzó a gritar la señora con cuello de avestruz y gafas de brillantes. Este reclamo vino seguido por más gritos. La mujer estaba desquiciada, pidiendo auxilio no se sabia a qué cuerpo de seguridad, en medio de la confusión. De pronto, dos chicos negros rapados al cero, que tenían la altura de una torre de Hogwarts y la robustez de un armario de Grimmauld Place, se abrieron paso entre la multitud, agarraron a Ginny, cada uno por un brazo, y empezaron a sacarla de aquel atolladero. Ron, muerto de miedo, comenzó a gritar para hacerse notar:

-¡Eh, oigan! ¡Que yo estoy con ella! ¡Socorro!

-¡EH, VENID, AQUÍ ESTÁ SU NOVIO!- aulló una fan desquiciada, señalando a Ron y saltando la distancia de tres cuerpos para ponerse justo a su lado.

Ginny intentó patalear en el aire para deshacerse del abrazo de uno de los robustos chicos de color, pero como vio que no daba resultado se le ocurrió gritar: "¡Que está conmigo!" Tan pronto dijo esto, uno de los dos guardaespaldas se retrasó lo suficiente para volver a por Ron y escoltar también a éste.

En la otra punta de Times Square, Hermione y Harry pudieron oír los gritos de la jauría Muggle que atiborraba el centro de la plaza. Lo único que se podía ver era una gran masa informe de gente que parecía muy excitada por algo. Los dos amigos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y, sin decir nada, salieron a la carrera para comprobar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué, pero intuían que todo aquello tenía algo que ver con Ginny y Ron.

En ese mismo momento, Ron y Ginny, con los pies colgados en el aire, eran arrastrados por los dos chicos de color hacia el interior de un edificio. La señora- avestruz los acompañaba, gritando a todo meter a la muchedumbre para que los dejaran pasar.

A Harry y a Hermione se les hizo muy difícil llegar a la zona, pero cuando por fin lo consiguieron el paisaje era bastante desolador. Algunas personas estaban tumbadas en el suelo, debido a los apretones y empujones con los que se estaban torturando unos a otros. También era toda una odisea no pisar a alguien, teniendo en cuenta que los casos de desmayo entre la población masculina estaban aumentando. El gentío estaba por todos lados, aunque los dos muchachos no tenían ni idea de a qué era debido.

Hermione, tan aguda como siempre, se quedó callada, escuchando los comentarios de la multitud. Ella pensaba que a lo mejor esto podría darle una pista. Probablemente sus amigos se habían visto amenazados por algo y habían decidido usar la magia como método de defensa, aunque Hermione estaba casi segura de que ambos habían dejado sus varitas mágicas en casa.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de una pista, la pequeña bruja sólo pudo escuchar comentarios de lo más extraño:

-¡Dios! ¿La has visto? Estaba preciosa, ¿verdad?- comentaba un chico, que intentaba salir del apretón humano.

-Sí, hasta con pijama está guapa ¿Tú crees que será la última moda?- le contestó una chica rubia, que llevaba una cámara colgada al cuello.

-Pues eso parece- respondió el chico, señalando disimuladamente a Hermione y Harry, que también llevaban sus pijamas puestos.

-¡Dios, tío! ¡Mañana me compro uno nuevo!

Otras chicas que también pasaban por su lado, estaban comentando lo mismo, aunque ellas hablaban bastante más excitadas y no dejaban de repetir un nombre que ni a Hermione, ni a Harry les resultaba familiar.

-¡Joooo, tíaaaaa! ¡Georgia Weasel! ¡Georgia Weasel, tía! ¡Jo, es que no me lo puedo creer, te lo juro de verdad!

Ahora sabían que habían seguido la pista equivocada. Todo aquel revuelo no era más que el producto de la aparición de algún personaje famoso. Y ellos dos que habían pensado que podía tratarse de sus amigos…

-¿Quién diablos es Georgia Weasel?- preguntó, de repente, Harry, intentando aprender algo de la desventura a la que se veían sometidos.

-Será alguna nueva celebridad de poca monta. Salgamos de aquí, estamos siguiendo pistas erróneas.

Fue entonces cuando Harry y Hermione se abrieron paso como pudieron y se introdujeron por una de las callejuelas que desembocaban en Times Square. A sus espaldas quedó el edificio del cual colgaba el tremendo rostro con la imagen de Ginny. ¿O no era Ginny?


	3. ¡Bienvenidos a la MTV!

En el interior del edificio, un puñado de personas estaban esperando en la puerta. Algunos de ellos tenían en sus manos cámaras fotográficas, que no dejaban de disparar cada dos por tres, mostrando una avidez incontrolable por intentar tomar una instantánea de Ginny y de Ron.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Gin, diles que paren! ¡No puedo ver!- se quejó Ron, intentando llevarse las manos a la cara.

-¿Te crees que yo sí?

-Sonríe, querida, sonríe- le recomendó la mujer-avestruz, al tiempo que daba pellizcos a Ginny en su antebrazo.

La pelirroja, confusa por la situación que estaba viviendo, hizo lo que se le pedía y dedicó una amplia y espantada sonrisa, llena de dientes, a los fotógrafos. La única pega era que, ante tanto flash, la pobre muchacha no era capaz de abrir los ojos, con el resultado de que no salió demasiado favorecida en las instantáneas.

Tras unos minutos de tortura, los dos hermanos fueron conducidos por una puerta que se abrió automáticamente, dejando entrever un enramado de pasillos bastante caótico. Al otro lado de la puerta estaban esperando una mujer rubia, con cara de pocos amigos, y un hombre sumamente delicado, que portaba una flor en su mano derecha. La rubia clavó su mirada en Ginny y Ron, cuando por fin los guardaespaldas los dejaron libres.

-¿**Dónde**-**demonios**-**te**-**habías**-**metido**?- inquirió, palabra por palabra, mirando fijamente a Ginny. Sus ojos recorrieron su silueta, primero, y la de Ron, después. -¿Y quién coño es este?

Ginny, sumamente asustada por el tono que la mujer estaba empleando, intentó dar con una respuesta, aunque sus palabras fluyeron tímidamente de su boca, casi a modo de pregunta:

-¿Mi… mi hermano?

-Ah….Ah… Bueno…Es… Es un placer- dijo la rubia, tendiéndole la mano a Ron, el cual, la estrechó temblorosamente, -No sabía que tenías un hermano…. ¡Phillipe! –tronó, en tono imperativo, para llamar al hombre de la flor -Toma nota. A los medios de comunicación. Mándales un comunicado de prensa rápidamente aclarando que éste….-señaló a Ron, poniendo cara de asco, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo-…que él es su hermano, vaya. Aclárales también que Georgia lleva pijama porque es la última moda en Europa. Que no se te olvide. Este despiste puede costarnos muy caro. Será mejor convertirlo en tendencia. No queremos que nadie sepa tu "pequeño" problemilla de drogadicción, ¿verdad querida?

Cuando hubo terminado la frase, la chica rubia acarició superficialmente la barbilla de Ginny. La pequeña Weasley sintió un escalofrío al percibir el contacto con la mano de aquella mujer.

-¡Vamos! Hay mucho que hacer. Sólo nos queda una hora para entrar en el aire.

-¿Puedo ir al servicio?- preguntó, temerosa, Ginny.

Todos los allí presentes guardaron silencio durante unos segundos y de pronto rompieron a reír frenéticamente. Ginny no sabía lo que acababa de hacer, pero estaba casi segura de que había metido la pata.

-Cariño, puedes hacer lo que quieras- dijo la señora- avestruz- ¿Desde cuando Georgia Weasel pide permiso para algo?

Tras oír estas palabras, la pelirroja ni se molestó en contestar. Hizo como que sabía dónde se encontraba el servicio y le lanzó una seña a Ron para que éste la siguiera. Los dos llegaron a una sala ostentosamente decorada. Había discos de oro y platino, que colgaban a lo largo de toda la pared y unos estrambóticos sillones con manchas de cebra, que tenían toda la pinta de ser de lo más incómodo. Ginny se sentó en uno de ellos, extasiada, e hizo que Ron se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada- se quejó, desesperado, Ron.

-Creo que me han confundido con alguien famoso. Probablemente con esa chica del cartel gigante- dedujo, con brillantez, Ginny.

-Vale… ¿y ahora qué sugieres?

-Muy fácil: aprovechemos la situación.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Ahora mismo no tenemos adónde ir, ¿verdad?- Ron hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. –Pues bien… ellos creen que yo soy la tal Georgia… ¡Pues voy a ser la tal Georgia!

-¿Y si aparece la verdadera?

-Ya… no había pensado en eso- reconoció Ginny, sintiéndose más insegura ahora –Bueno… pues nos escapamos. Mira, Ron, considerando la situación en la que estamos, esto es lo mejor que nos podía pasar. Pronto se hará de noche, no tenemos adónde ir y mañana podemos seguir buscando ayuda. A lo mejor aquí incluso encontramos algún medio para ponernos en contacto con la Madriguera.

-¿Crees que Harry y Hermione nos estarán buscando?

-Estoy segura de ello….

Ron puso cara de estar reconsiderando el plan que le había planteado. Ciertamente, no tenían nada que perder por intentarlo y seguro que no era tan horrible fingir que se es una gran estrella. La vida de los famosos no podía ser tan mala, al fin y al cabo…

-De acuerdo. Pero entonces tendremos que hacer como que sabemos de qué va la cosa- sugirió Ron.

-Eso déjamelo a mí.

Tras esta breve conversación, Ginny se puso de nuevo en pie, caminó decidida hacia la puerta y emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia donde estaban aquellas personas tan extrañas. Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta, la pelirroja se había transformado en otra persona.

-¡Ya estoy aquí, queridos!- anunció, extendiendo los brazos, como si esperara que todo un batallón la abrazara. Ron, al ver esto, tuvo que contener la risa. Ginny se giró y le guiñó un ojo, para que le siguiera el juego. –Corazón…- continuó fingiendo, dirigiéndose a la mujer con las gafas horteras –me lo pasé tan bien anoche que ahora no recuerdo tu nombre…..

-¡Ésta es mi niña! ¿Qué te he dicho de las drogas? ¿Eh, eh, eh?- insistió –Soy Kathryn, querida. Ay… tantos años juntas y tener que aguantar esto. Creo que deberías volver a la clínica de desintoxicación.

-Quizá más adelante- le siguió el juego Ginny. -¿Y ella es….? Espera, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua… Ya sabes, la _cocoína_, que me afecta….

Kathryn puso cara de extrañeza al comprobar que Georgia no era capaz ni de recordar el nombre de su droga favorita, pero rápidamente dedujo que se trataba de otro efecto secundario, provocado por el consumo de la noche anterior.

-Su nombre es Charlene. Pero ni se te ocurra decirle que no lo recordabas. Los manager tienen muy malas pulgas- le susurró al oído.

-Bueno, estoy lista para…. Para….- Ginny buscó con la mirada a Ron, para que éste le ayudara a acabar la frase. Pero Ron estaba embobado con una lámpara de colores, que no dejaba de enchufar y desenchufar, extasiado por el efecto de la bombilla, por lo que su hermana tuvo que terminar la frase sola: - ……para lo que esa.

Kathryn, que había seguido la mirada de Ginny, también se estaba fijando ahora en el comportamiento de Ron. La mujer se ajustó un poco las gafas, como queriendo asegurarse de que estaba viendo algo real. En esos momentos, Ron se había cansado de desenchufar y enchufar la lámpara y había pasado a labores mucho más creativas, como intentar morder el cable para abrirlo y saber qué había dentro. -¡Eh, Gin, ven a ver esto!- la llamó Ron.

-Tienes que disculpar a mi hermano, Kathryn, querida- le dijo Ginny, comprendiendo que el comportamiento de su hermano no estaba siendo muy normal. –El pobre es un poco…. Ya sabes… _Cortito_- le susurró al oído.

Kathryn, aliviada, puso cara de comprender ahora muchas cosas e hizo una señal afirmativa con su cabeza, provocando que sus gafas resbalaran unos centímetros por su afilada nariz.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un cuchillo, querido?- le preguntó, entonces, a Ron.

-Pues ya que lo propone….- aceptó él.

-Vuelvo en un minuto. Pero recuerda, pequeñín, desenchúfalo antes de abrirlo, ¿de acuerdo? No queremos que venga el Coco y provoque un incendio, ¿eh, eh, eh?

Al escuchar estas palabras, Ron puso cara de pocos amigos y, cuando Kathryn por fin se marchó a buscar el cuchillo, el pelirrojo se acercó hasta su hermana y enfadado le preguntó:

-¿Por qué me trata como si fuera subnormal? ¿Y quién es Coco?

-Perdón… Pero comprende que tenía que decirle algo…. No creo que sea muy lógico que pongas patas arriba este lugar…Ron, tú sólo sígueme la corriente, ¿de acuerdo? No metas la pata, por favor- le suplicó.

En algún punto de Nueva York, Hermione y Harry continuaban su búsqueda, cansados y muertos de calor. Los dos amigos empezaban a notar la temperatura del verano americano, así como el cambio de horario al que se habían sometido con el viaje en traslador.

-Harry, ¿no tienes hambre?

-Bastante, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, porque a lo mejor podíamos hacer una pausa e ir a algún sitio a comer algo. Me duelen mucho los pies, necesito sentarme, y no tengo esperanzas de encontrarlos esta noche. Algo me dice que están bien y que tardaremos más de un día en dar con ellos.

-Vale… pero ya me dirás de dónde sacamos el dinero, porque yo no tengo nada- dijo Harry, hurgándose los bolsillos del pijama.

-Pero yo sí ¿Por qué crees que entré a coger mi bolso en la Madriguera? Mis padres me dieron bastante dinero por si me pasaba algo en el viaje de ida al Mundo Mágico y no he gastado nada. Tenía pensado gastármelo en regalos de Navidad, pero dadas las circunstancias….

A Harry se le iluminó la cara y volvió a confirmar que siempre era necesario contar con una Hermione para situaciones como esas.

-Hermione, tengo que reconocerlo: eres un genio ¿Cómo se te ocurrió cogerlo?

-Bueno… cuando vi cómo aterrizaba el mendigo aquel en el jardín, deduje dos cosas: que Ginny y Ron no corrían demasiado peligro y que debían de estar en una ciudad Muggle ¿En qué otra parte podrías encontrar un mendigo borracho hasta las cejas?

Harry se echó a reír y los dos siguieron andando para localizar un sitio donde descansar unos minutos.

La noche empezaba a ser cerrada y, al doblar una esquina, los muchachos se encontraron con uno de los edificios más impactantes que habían visto en su vida. El tejado era una especie de aguja y estaba decorado con luces de tres tonalidades diferentes, según los niveles de los últimos pisos. Por más que estiraban la cabeza, los chicos apenas conseguían verlo en toda su extensión, aunque se empeñaran en mirar hacia arriba.

-¡Guau! ¡Es increíble!

-Sí, es precioso. Creí que nunca iba a ver el Empire State- comentó Hermione que, como siempre, sabía hasta los detalles más ínfimos de la ciudad en la que se encontraban:- Antes había dos rascacielos parecidos, pero el Lord Voldemort de los Muggles se los llevó por delante y mató a miles de personas ¿Recuerdas eso?

-Sí, creo que sí… ¿Fue hace unos veranos, verdad?

-Sí, más o menos por esta época.

-Bueno, pero éste también es bonito- concedió Harry. –Si tenemos tiempo, me gustaría subir. Cuando los encontremos… a lo mejor tenemos tiempo

-Seguro que sí…

Al bajar la vista, tanto Harry como Hermione tuvieron el mismo pensamiento. A un lado de la calle había una tienda de ropa que todavía estaba abierta y, en la acera donde estaban ellos, se ubicaba una gran cafetería, la cual desprendía un olor muy apetitoso.

-¿Primero uno y luego otro?- propuso Harry.

-¡Hecho!

Y los dos cruzaron rápidamente la Quinta Avenida para entran en la tienda y deshacerse de su ropa de cama.

-Mira, ¿qué te parece?

Ginny acababa de salir de los probadores y lucía un vestuario totalmente nuevo. No era la Ginny de siempre. Ahora sí que parecía una estrella. La ropa le quedaba sumamente ajustada y marcaba todas las curvas que se habían ido desarrollando en la pequeña de los Weasley a lo largo de los últimos meses. En la parte de arriba llevaba una especie de top, que no era un top, sino más bien un sujetador porque tenía el tamaño de éste. El sujetador era de color verde militar y dejaba destapada la barriga perfectamente plana y definida de la muchacha. La parte inferior de su cuerpo apenas estaba cubierta por una falda, también de estilo militar y color verdoso, pero de una tonalidad un poco más pálida. Además, en lugar de los cómodos y poco sexys zapatos del colegio, en esta ocasión Ginny calzaba unas botas blancas de tacón que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Como añadido, en los probadores, las esteticistas se habían ocupado de maquillarla y peinarla como nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de experimentar Ginny. Este cambio tan espectacular, trajo como consecuencia que a Ron le costara un trabajo enorme reconocer a su propia hermana.

-¿Gin… Ginny? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo- dijo la chica, dando una vuelta para que su hermano pudiera apreciar mejor la indumentaria que llevaba.

-¿Qué haces, loca? ¡Tápate! ¡No puedes ir así por ahí!

Al muchacho le entró tal ataque de proteccionismo filial que empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, desesperado por encontrar algo con lo que tapar a su hermana. Cuando fue incapaz de encontrar una manta o similares, agarró dos cojines que había encima de los sillones y le puso uno delante y otro detrás.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Ronald Weasley? ¡Déjame!

-¡GINNY! ¡No puedes salir así a ningún lado!

-¡Ron, por Dios, relájate!

-¡No me digas que me relaje cuando casi vas desnuda!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Eh, eh, eh?

Kathryn acababa de entrar en la habitación, llevando consigo una bandeja con tazas de café y batidos. -¡Oh, vamos, chicos! ¡No es momento para juegos! Ronald, querido, luego, si quieres, te traigo unos cuantos jueguecitos, ¿sí? Ahora deja a tu hermanita, que tiene que hacer algo muy importante.

Ron le echó a su hermana una mirada asesina, pero apartó los cojines y los lanzó con furia contra el sofá.

-Alguien tiene muy mal carácter. No, no, no, no: chico malo- continuó Kathryn, que seguía tratando a Ron como si éste fuera un niño pequeño travieso.

-Ejem…. Kathryn….. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- preguntó Ginny.

-Claro, querida ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que vaya ahora a por los juegos?

-No, no, qué va… Es sólo que… Mi hermano es un poco cortito, sí… pero no es un niño pequeño. No lo trates como tal. Se enfada mucho, ¿vale?

-¡Opssss! ¡Es culpa mía, mía y sólo mía! Perdona, querida…

-¡Atención! ¡Buenas y malas noticias!

Charline, la rubia de bote, acababa de hacer su entrada en la sala. Llevaba consigo una carpeta y Phillipe, el amanerado, la seguía muy de cerca. –¡Phillipe, desembucha!- ordenó Charline, pasándole la carpeta con brusquedad.

-Sí, bueeeeeno. Tenemos un pequeñísimo contratiempo, mi reina- comentó, dirigiéndose a Ginny. –Los productores de la cadena se han enterado de que tu hermanito está aquí y, bueno, linda, yo no quería, dadas las circunstancias….- dijo, señalando de arriba abajo y con mal gesto a Ron, -… pero ahora quieren incluir en el contrato de aparición la presencia de tu hermano. Dicen que si mañana va a salir en todas las portadas su fotografía, ellos quieren adelantarse y emitirlo esta noche ¿Qué dices, linda?

-Pues que, sea lo que sea lo que eso significa, a mí me parece bien- concedió Ginny.

-¡Decidido! ¡Phillipe, llévate a…. a _Don_ de aquí…. a que le pongan mejor pinta, anda!- volvió a ordenar Charlene.

-Se llama _Ron_, con _erre_- aclaró Ginny.

-Sí, eso, lo que sea- dijo Charlene con desdén.

Ron salió de allí de mala gana, acompañado por el chico amanerado. Éste, emocionado, comenzó a entablar una conversación con Ron, que empezaba a estar realmente aterrorizado por cómo estaba empezando la conversación: -¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes unos ojos preciosos, _Donald_?

-En cuanto a ti –la manager se había vuelto a dirigir a Ginny con la tosquedad que ya era característica en ella, -Si te piden que cantes, ¿qué tienes que hacer?

-¿Decir que……………sí?

-¡Nooooooooo! ¡Decir que no! Recuerda: no te han pagado para que cantes. Si te pagan más: cantas. Por esta basura: no cantas ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…. Entonces…. Soy cantante…

-No, corazón, eres bailaora de flamenco ¿Pero a qué viene esa gilipollez?- se enfureció Charlene, saliendo de la sala y dejando a Ginny a solas con Kathryn.

-Y eres una de las buenas, querida. Muy buena cantante. Pero ya sabes cómo es…. Ella no entiende lo de tus drogas….- intentó reconfortarla Kathryn.

-Si probara la coco…._cocoína_ lo entendería…. ¿verdad?

-Estoy segura de ello, querida…

-¡¡¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEENVENIDOS A LA CADENA MTV!!! Amigos, amigas, como os hemos venido diciendo durante las últimas dos semanas, hoy tenemos una invitada muy especial.

-Sí, Ken, hoy está con nosotros la nueva reina del pop.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Barbie? ¿La hacemos pasar ya?

-No, no, no, Ken… Primero queremos daros algunas pistas: es guapa

-Es pelirroja

-Tiene estilo

-Y canta el famoso éxito discotequero: _Me robaste a mi novio: eres una bruja_

-Seguramente ya sabéis quién es, ¿verdad, Barbie?

-Seguro que lo saben, Ken. Nuestro público es muy inteligente….

-Pero lo que ellos no saben, Barbie, es que hoy viene acompañada por alguien muy especial….

Los dos presentadores de la MTV parecían estar emocionados haciendo la introducción al programa. Mientras tanto, entre bastidores, Ron y Ginny aguardaban para salir en antena. Ron no dejaba de mirar a la presentadora, una chica rubia, con unos pechos muy grandes, llamada Barbie. Parecía bastante tonta y de plástico, pero Ron estaba embobado con su presencia.

-¡Eh, controla la baba!- le sugirió Ginny.

-Y digo yo….- comenzó a decir Ron, ya de vuelta a la realidad -¿No te parecen un poco falsos ese tal Ken y esa Barbie?

-Es el mundo del espectáculo. Recuerda que tú y yo también tenemos que serlo ahora….

-Ya… ¿pero por qué repiten tanto sus nombres? ¡Me están mareando!

-……. Sí, Ken- se escuchaba de fondo a los presentadores, continuando con el show -¡Ha venido acompañada por su hermano!

-Ron, esos somos tú y yo ¡Recuerda que me llamo Georgia! Y que somos los Weasel….

-….. No queremos haceros esperar más, queridos telespectadores. Aquí está…..- en ese momento resonó un redoble de tambores, que definitivamente casi provocó un paro cardíaco a Ron- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Georgia Weasel!!!!!!!!!!!!

El público en el plató rompió en aplausos. Algunas personas hasta se pusieron en pie para recibir a Ron y a Ginny, que al principio entraron en el escenario con el paso un poco descompensado, debido al pánico.

Unos mullidos sillones de color granate estaban esperando en el centro de la escena, donde los focos pegaban con más intensidad. Los dos presentadores tenían un lugar reservado a la izquierda del sillón, aunque esperaron a que los dos hermanos se sentaran para hacerlo ellos.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno….-comenzó a hablar Ken, un hombre bastante atractivo, con hoyuelos en las mejillas y el pelo tan despeinado como el de Harry, aunque con varios kilos de espuma en él. -¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa, Georgia? ¡No pensábamos que tu hermano también iba a estar con nosotros esta noche!

-Sí, bueno… Ron… Éste es Ron, público- dijo Ginny, haciendo que la multitud expectante del plató volviera a romper en aplausos, gracias a que su ídolo había presentado a su hermano. –Gracias… gracias… Bueno, como iba diciendo, Ron estaba en la ciudad, haciéndome una visita, así que ¡lo traje conmigo!

Ron saludó con la mano a los presentes.

-¿En qué ciudad, Georgia? Porque tú eres de Los Ángeles, si no me equivoco- apuntilló Barbie. Ginny dudó por unos instantes, pero acabó concluyendo que Los Ángeles era una ciudad diferente de la que se encontraban ellos en ese momento, por lo que supo salir bastante bien del paso.

-Sí, Los… Los Ángeles- pronunció Ginny con dificultad– Pero es que Ron es maravilloso y quiso darme una sorpresa al saber que estaba aquí.

Nuevo aplauso del público.

-¡Pues bienvenido, Ron! Y ya que te has unido a nosotros… ¿Alguien le puede traer un micrófono a Ron?- preguntó Ken, gesticulando ampliamente para que algún operario del plató le acercara uno. Rápidamente apareció un chico que llevaba puestos unos voluminosos cascos en sus orejas y le tendió el micro a Ken. –Gracias, Michael ¡Un aplauso para Michael, nuestro regidor!

Cuarto aplauso del público.

Aquí empezaron los problemas. Al no contar en el programa con la presencia de Ron, el realizador del programa de la MTV sólo había ordenado tres micrófonos de solapa. Ginny tenía uno escondido en su top, por lo que no necesitaba hacer ningún esfuerzo para hablar. Ni tampoco los presentadores, que también llevaban los suyos enganchados. Sin embargo, Ron se tendría que conformar con un micrófono modelo- alcachofa, que rápidamente le ofreció el presentador del programa.

-Bienvenido, Ron- saludó la rubia, Barbie, al estudiante de Hogwarts.

-Mu….. gra…….s………bie

-Ron, disculpa, ¿puedes pegarte el micro a la boca? Si no es imposible oírte, amigo- le pidió Ken, con una encantadora sonrisa, similar al teclado de un piano, plagada de blancos dientes.

-**¡DIGO QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

_PÍÍÍÍÍIÍÍÍIÍÍÍÍÍIÍ_

Un estridente ruido metálico retumbó en el estudio, provocando que todos los presentes se llevaran las manos a las orejas.

-Ufff… amigo, ¡Qué potencia!- bromeó Ken. –Controla un poco o nos dejarás sordos a todos. Entonces… ¿Cuándo decidiste que ibas a venir a ver a Georgia? ¿Y en qué has venido? ¿Coche, avión…?

Ron, que lo suyo no era el micrófono, siguió gritando todo lo que pudo, pensando que era la única manera de que lo oyeran.

-¡**PUES AYER, KEN!**

_Píííííííííííííííííííííííííííí_

-¡**Y HE VENIDO EN _TRASLADOR_!**

_Pííiííííííííííííííííííííííí_

Ginny le pegó un fuerte codazo a Ron tan pronto oyó esto.

-¿En trasbordador? ¿Espacial?- volvió a bromear Ken, para el deleite del público, que se estaba partiendo de risa, a la vez que Ron adquiría una tonalidad rojiza provocada por la vergüenza.

-Es que así es como él llama a su coche: "el traslador"- le defendió Ginny. –Ya sabes….

-Sí, es lo de siempre. Los tíos siempre les ponen nombre a todas sus propiedades: a su casa, a su coche, a su pene… ¡Y luego no son capaces de recordar el nombre de su novia!- dijo, sarcásticamente, Barbie.

El público femenino del plató casi se cae al suelo de la risa.

Ron acababa de decidir que no sólo ya no le gustaba Barbie, sino que la odiaba con toda su alma. El público seguía tronchándose, pero a Ron no le había hecho ninguna gracia este comentario, pues se lo había tomado como una auténtica afrenta personal.

-¿Tú tienes novia, Ron?- quiso saber Barbie. El muchacho seguía tan colorado que no quiso contestar.

-Sí la tiene, Barbie. Se llama Hermione.

Ginny realmente estaba disfrutando. Tenía perfectamente claro que Ron y Hermione no estaban saliendo juntos, pero se lo estaba pasando tan bien al ver a su hermano avergonzado, que quiso hacerle sufrir un rato más al desvelar al mundo entero sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Vaya, vaya, qué calladito se lo tenia- apuntilló la rubia de bote, presentadora del programa.

-Bueno, Georgia, ahora pasemos a ti. Háblanos de tu gran bombazo en las pistas de baile: _Me robaste a mi novio, eres una bruja_. ¿Te inspiraste en alguien para componer la canción?

-¡Sí, claro! Tengo muchas amigas que son grandes brujas- dijo, con toda naturalidad, Ginny, haciendo que el público, ingenuo, se volviera a reír. –No todas me roban a mis novios, pero seguro que alguna tiene ganas.

-¡Touché!- comentó Barbie. -¿Y qué nos puedes adelantar del nuevo disco? ¿Va a haber más canciones igual de potentes?

-Espero que sí. Tengo ya algunas en mente.

-¿Entonces no está grabado? Pensábamos que el disco ya estaba listo, ahora que empiezas tu gira.

_¿Grabado? ¿Disco? ¿Gira? ¿Y ahora qué digo? _Pensó Ginny.

-Sí, claro, está… grabado, pero ya estoy preparando….. más. Y la gira… yo siempre giro mucho….Emmm…. ya sabes ¡Me encanta dar vueltas! Es muy…. Interesante.

-No lo dudo… con tantas ciudades incluidas en el calendario de la gira: es para marear a cualquiera. Ya para finalizar, Georgia- continuó Ken –mucha gente se hace la misma pregunta: ¿cuál es el secreto de Georgia? ¿Cuál es la poción mágica? ¿De dónde proviene la magia que desprende Georgia Weasel?

Ron, divertido por la pregunta, hizo ademán de contestar, pero Ginny le pegó otro codazo, mientras por dentro ella también se estaba riendo con la interpelación.

-Pues… para serte sincera, Ken… Yo creo que la magia es algo hereditario: se tiene o no se tiene. Hay que nacer con ella y luego ir a una buena escuela para desarrollarla, ¿no?

-¡Buena contestación! Bueno, aquí la tenéis: Georgia Weasel. No os perdáis su gira….

-……que empieza mañana, en el estadio de los Yankees ¡Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, Georgia!- concluyó la rubia de plástico.

-Ha sido un placer- sonrió Ginny, saludando al público y sonriendo.


	4. Siguiendo la pista

Sentados en una cafetería, Harry y Hermione estaban disfrutando de una modesta comida, tras haber comprado varias prendas de ropa en una de las zonas más caras de Nueva York. Por fin los dos iban conjuntados como era debido y ya no debían preocuparse más por que la gente se les quedara mirando, extrañada por su indumentaria nocturna. Ambos estaban bastante cansados. Habían pasado tres horas desde que Ron y Ginny habían desaparecido en la gran ciudad y los dos empezaban a achacar el agotamiento mental, provocado por la preocupación, y el físico, derivado del cambio tan brutal de horario al que se habían sometido.

-¿Qué hora será ahora en Inglaterra?- quiso saber Harry.

-Pues, más o menos… las tres de la madrugada, creo- calculó Hermione.

-Eso explica por qué estoy tan cansado… ¿Has decidido dónde vamos a dormir?

-Todavía no, pero tenía pensado preguntárselo a ese camarero tan majo.

Un chico latino, acodado en la barra de la cafetería, acababa de guiñar un ojo a Hermione, en un intento desesperado de flirtear con ella.

-Ya veo…- bufó Harry, el cual estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse por nimiedades de mujeres.

El sitio estaba a punto de cerrar. Algunos camareros ya estaban recogiendo y uno de ellos luchaba con el mando a distancia de la televisión, empeñado en localizar algún programa de la transmisión por cable.

-¡Eh, no! ¡Deja el baloncesto: está jugando mi equipo!- había pedido uno de los empleados.

-¡Que no, tío! Que está Georgia Weasel en la MTV y yo eso no me lo pierdo- había comentado el otro; ambos luchando por el control de la pantalla.

En ese instante, Hermione y Harry, que ya habían acabado su comida, se habían levantado, dando la espalda a la televisión, y se disponían a acercarse a la barra para pagar la cuenta y hablar con el camarero.

El chico que ostentaba el poder del mando a distancia parecía haber encontrado, por fin, el canal que andaba buscando. Un hombre muy atractivo, con hoyuelos, dominaba la pantalla. El chico estaba hablando con una rubia muy llamativa, de grandes pechos, que atendía al plástico nombre de Barbie.

-¡Ajá! Aquí está….- comentó, contento, el muchacho, embobado con la televisión, sujetando una escoba en una mano y el mando en la otra.

-Disculpa- llamó Hermione al camarero que, momentos antes, le había regalado un guiño desde el otro lado de la barra.

-Dígame, señorita- respondió el latino.

-Sí, verás… Mi… mi novio y yo- dijo Hermione, señalando a Harry, que había puesto cara de sorprendido al oír estas palabras, -estamos de vacaciones aquí, pero hemos tenido problemas con el hotel que teníamos reservado y nos hemos quedado sin habitación. ¿Sabes a dónde podríamos ir por un precio, digamos, más o menos módico?

-Mira, precisamente tengo un colega que trabaja en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí. Puedo daros el teléfono. Sólo decidle que llamáis de parte de Mario y tenéis habitación asegurada- contestó el chico latino, volviendo a guiñarle un ojo a Hermione. –Os lo voy a escribir, espera.

Mientras tanto, los camareros que estaban al fondo del salón, mirando la televisión, empezaron a silbar cuando vieron aparecer a Georgia Weasel en la pantalla. La chica iba acompañada de otro chico pelirrojo, al cual habían presentado como su hermano.

-¡Pero qué preciosidad, madre!- comentó uno de ellos, mirando a la televisión y señalando a Ginny.

Debido al escándalo que estaban armando los camareros y a que no había ningún cliente en la cafetería, a excepción de Harry y Hermione, los dos amigos se giraron para ver a qué se debía aquel alboroto.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles al ver lo que apareció en la televisión. Una chica que era clavada a Ginny, aunque vestida de una manera bastante más provocativa, estaba hablando tranquilamente y acababa de presentar a su hermano…. ¡Ron!…. La chica se hacía llamar Georgia Weasel.

-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo o es que ya tengo alucinaciones?- quiso constatar Harry, todavía mirando a la pantalla.

-Es guapa, ¿eh?- comentó Mario, el camarero latino, que ya había vuelto con un papel donde estaba apuntado el teléfono y la dirección del hotel.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está grabado eso?

-Sí, claro, es el estudio de la MTV. Está muy cerca de aquí:- dijo, al mismo tiempo que les devolvía el cambio de la comida y les tendía el papel con los datos del hotel –en Times Square, ¿lo conocéis? Pero creo que este programa es en directo.

-¿¿En directo??

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Sin mediar palabra, los dos amigos dieron las gracias rápidamente al camarero, le dejaron caer la propina al vuelo, y salieron escopetados del lugar, en dirección a Times Square.

Todavía en el estudio de grabación, Ginny y Ron se estaban preparando para volver al hotel. Ellos no tenían muy claro qué era eso del _hotel_, pero esperaban con todo su corazón que se tratara de un lugar donde pudieran dormir porque empezaban a estar agotados. Ginny todavía llevaba puesta su ropa de cantante y Ron seguía enfadado por ello. Ahora que había terminado todo, su hermano consideraba que iba siendo hora de cambiar de atuendo, aunque Ginny se sentía muy cómoda con su nueva piel de estrella del pop.

Los guardaespaldas volvieron a hacer su aparición y todo parecía indicar que los iban a seguir adonde quiera que fueran.

-Oye, Kathryn, ¿quiénes son éstos?- preguntó inocentemente Ginny, señalando a los dos armarios que actuaban como sus sombras.

-Oh, querida, qué pillina eres. Siempre intentando zafarte de tus guardaespaldas, ¿eh, eh, eh? Esta intentona ha sido aún mejor que las anteriores. Me gusta cómo ahora te haces la ingenua.

_Guardaespaldas_. Pensó Ginny. Bueno, la palabra tenía sentido: guarda y espaldas. Dedujo entonces que probablemente serían los encargados de su seguridad, ahora que era una figura pública. Uno de los ellos se había pegado a Ron, el cual estaba empezando a sentirse bastante molesto por el marcaje que le estaban haciendo:

-A cuatro metros, eh. No te pases ni un pelo, que me estoy agobiando, pedazo de troll.

-¡Ron, no los hagas enfadar!- sugirió Ginny.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera se mueven! Yo creo que son una especie extraña de Muggles… ¿No ves que ni siquiera hablan? ¿Y a qué vienen esas gafas negras? Seguro que no tienen ni ojos…

-Haz el favor de cerrar la bocaza: ¡Te están oyendo!

Poco después apareció de nuevo Charline en la sala, seguida de cerca por Phillipe, su inseparable sombra. Ella sí se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora llevaba un vestido ajustado y botas altas, además de grandes toneladas de maquillaje, las cuales habían aumentado tres centímetros el perímetro de su rostro.

-¡Fabulosa! Has estado estupenda, querida. Una de tus mejores apariciones, de verdad- comentó -¡Y qué labia! Me ha encantado la frase esa de la magia. Creo que deberías usarla en tu próxima entrevista con la Rolling Stone ¡Anótalo, Phillipe! A los lectores les va a encantar. Ya sabes que no son como los televidentes. Éstos son más cultos. Ellos leen ¡Ay, qué lastima de gente! (Los lectores, digo) ¡Qué gran pérdida de tiempo leer y cultivar la mente! ¡Pero estoy segura de que les encantará saber que hasta puedes expresarte! Yo estoy realmente sorprendida, de verdad…. Ha sido toda una sorpresa saber que tienes cerebro. Te felicito, querida- concluyó, dándole dos besos en el aire a Ginny.

Ella, un poco anonadada por tanto cumplido (si es que a eso se le podía llamar cumplido), no supo qué contestar, por lo que se limitó a sonreír.

-En cuanto a tu hermano- prosiguió Charline, esta vez agarrando a Ginny por el hombro, para llevársela aparte, a un lugar donde pudieran charlar lejos de Ron –creo que deberíamos limitar sus apariciones en público. Kathryn me ha contado su problemilla y, bueno, no es que yo tenga nada en contra de los _limitaditos_, querida. Ya sabes que tengo un enorme corazón…. Pero simplemente no encajan en el negocio, ¿entiendes? Ha sido divertido, pero espantoso. Realmente espantoso….

Ginny hizo todo lo posible para contener la risa y asintió levemente con la cabeza, mirando a Ron, el cual ahora mismo estaba intentando entablar una conversación con los guardaespaldas, sin tener demasiado éxito.

-Bueno, es hora de irse. La limusina está abajo, esperando. Así que chicos…. Nos vemos mañana… Venid con fuerzas para el concierto, ¿de acuerdo?- concluyó su discurso Charline.

En la puerta del edificio de la MTV un coche con lunas tintadas y de dimensiones descomunales, estaba aguardando por Georgia Weasel y su equipo. La limusina medía, por lo menos, la longitud de tres coches juntos y tenía unas luces rectangulares que iluminaban y decoraban la entrada de sus puertas.

Al empujar el portón de entrada, Ginny y Ron pudieron ver que todavía había algunos fans esperando por Georgia. Muchos de ellos empezaron a gritar cuando Ginny cruzó el umbral de entrada del edificio. Una zona acordonada, vigilada por varios guardas de seguridad, impidió que se formara una escena como la anterior. Así, los dos hermanos pudieron acercarse cómodamente, entre el griterío del gentío, a la limusina que estaba aguardando por ellos.

-¡La leche!- exclamó Ron al ver el fantástico coche de lujo que estaba esperándolos. El chofer se había bajado de la parte delantera y ahora sostenía la puerta para permitir que todos entraran en ella.

Una vez que Ginny, Ron y Kathryn hubieron entrado en la limusina, los dos guardaespaldas se metieron en otro coche con lunas tintadas, aunque de menores dimensiones, que estaba aparcado justo detrás de éste.

En el interior había todo tipo de lujos y comodidades. Los sillones eran de cuero negro, muy confortables, un inmenso frutero con todo tipo de frutas en su interior reposaba encima de una mesa de metacrilato y en el techo del vehículo había una hilera de luces encendida, que estaba llamando a gritos la curiosidad de Ron.

-¿Y cómo funciona este trasto?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ginny, que ya había tenido suficiente espectáculo ese día y que deseaba mantener una conversación a solas con su hermano, pidió muy cortésmente a Kathryn que se pasara al asiento delantero, junto al conductor. Ésta no dudó ni un minuto en cumplir sus deseos y los dos hermanos se quedaron, por fin, a solas.

-Bueno… Ahora que ya hemos acabado con la función, tenemos que planear cómo vamos a escapar de aquí.

-¿De veras quieres escapar? Porque yo me quedaría dos diítas más- dijo Ron, quien se había recostado en el sillón de cuero y estaba intentando atinar en su boca un racimo entero de uvas.

-¡Ron!

-Vale, vale… Me he dejado llevar por la emoción del momento. Tienes razón… debemos pensar algo- reconoció, incorporándose y adoptando una posición recta de nuevo. -¡Anda! No es esto un…. un….

-Es un teléfono, sí, Ron. Por ahí llaman los Muggles.

-¿No podemos usarlo para llamar a alguien? Papá se va a emocionar cuando le cuente todo esto….

-¿A quién conoces tú que tenga uno de esos, a ver?- dijo Ginny, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Ron, a quien no le interesaba demasiado resolver su problema en ese momento, descolgó el aparato. Pero no conocía muy bien la mecánica del teléfono, por lo que en lugar de ponerse el micro en la boca, se lo puso en la oreja, y viceversa. –Pues vaya fiasco- concluyó – ni siquiera hace ruidos. Creía que iba a ser mucho más interesante.

-¿Puedes dejar de tocar cosas un momento, por favor?

Pero Ron había vuelto a hacer de las suyas. En esta ocasión había presionado un botón y algo muy raro estaba pasando. El techo del coche empezó a vibrar y, de pronto, una parte de la cubierta se abrió. Rápidamente, Ron se incorporó para asomarse por la ventana lunar de la limusina. -¡Ginny, ven, no te puedes perder esto!

Ya desquiciada del todo por el comportamiento infantil de su hermano, la pequeña de los Weasley agarró una revista y comenzó a leerla. Aunque, al ver que las fotos no se movían y que todo era estático en sus páginas, se acabó aburriendo muy pronto de la revista y la dejó de nuevo en su sitio.

Ron, todavía con medio cuerpo asomado en el techo de la limusina, se dedicó a saludar a cuantos rebasaban durante el resto del camino al hotel.

Tras diez minutos de carrera, Harry y Hermione por fin habían llegado al corazón de Times Square. El edificio de la MTV estaba justo enfrente de ellos, pero no parecía haber nadie dentro. Dos hombres estaban enrollando la alfombra roja por la que, minutos antes, habían hecho su salida triunfal Ginny y Ron.

Los dos amigos se acercaron apresuradamente para hablar con los señores. Al llegar hasta allí, fue Harry quien sacó el tema:

-¿Han visto por aquí a Ginny Weasley?

-¿A quién?- preguntó el más joven de los hombres.

-Weasel…. Mmmm…. Georgia Weasel- corrigió Hermione, que todavía se acordaba del nombre de la cantante y empezaba a intuir qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Ah, sí!- comentó emocionado -Acaba de estar aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿Sois fans? Llegáis tarde, muchachos. La fiesta ya ha acabado.

-Ya….- se resignaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Al menos… no sabrá dónde podemos encontrarla, ¿no?- preguntó Hermione, haciendo un último intento.

-A menos que sea allí….- le contestó el hombre, señalando algo que estaba a sus espaldas, -…no tengo ni idea.

Harry y Hermione se giraron y vieron un inmenso cartel que colgaba de uno de los edificios. En el cartel estaba dibujada Ginny y en letras gigantescas estaba escrito: _Georgia Weasel en concierto: Nueva York, 28 de agosto. 22:30 horas. Estadio de los New York Jankees._

-¿En concierto?- preguntó Harry, -¡Pero si Ginny no sabe cantar!

-¡Dios, Harry, somos tontos! ¿Cómo no pudimos ver ese cartel antes? ¡Pero si es imposible no verlo! ¡Y era ella! ¡Fue Ginny la que armó ese revuelo ahí mismo!- razonó Hermione, señalando la parte de enfrente de la plaza. -¿No te acuerdas? Todos estaban hablando de Georgia Weasel.

-¡Deben de haberla confundido con ella!- exclamó Harry. –Eso explica todo….

Los dos amigos siguieron mirando el cartel durante un minuto, hipnotizados por el descubrimiento que acababan de hacer. Por fin, Harry rompió el silencio, se pasó una mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor provocado por la carrera y preguntó en voz alta:

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué propones?

-El concierto es mañana ¡Tenemos que ir a ese concierto! Está claro.

-¿Pero y si no es ella?- dudó Harry, temeroso de que estuvieran siguiendo una pista equivocada.

-Tiene que serlo. Y tenemos que arriesgarnos, no nos queda otra. Ahora no podemos hacer nada. Habrá que esperar a mañana.

-¿Nos vamos a buscar ese hotel, entonces?- propuso Harry, extrayendo de su bolsillo el trozo de papel que les había dado el camarero.

-Sí, vamos. No creo que esté muy lejos de aquí….

-Eso espero, porque estoy molido….


	5. Con Gel y con botones

El Hotel Plaza: centro de los sueños de todos los viajeros; set de rodaje de miles de películas. Situado justo frente a Central Park, la solemne construcción hace guiños al pulmón verde más grande de la ciudad. En ella sus afortunados huéspedes siempre pueden disfrutar del servicio más exquisito de todo Nueva York. Precio de la noche: ni se sabe. Tampoco lo queremos saber, por miedo a sufrir un paro cardíaco.

Pues allí era donde la limusina en la que viajaban Ron y Ginny ponía su destino, con unos ocupantes de lo más singular. Al cruzar la Quinta avenida, los dos muchachos pudieron apreciar los escaparates de las boutiques de ropa más selecta. Prendas llegadas de todos los confines del mundo, se ofrecían en esa calle, aunque para los pequeños magos este detalle no significaba demasiado, claro.

Por suerte para Ginny, quien estaba muy cansada y angustiada con el comportamiento de su hermano, no tardaron mucho en llegar. Apenas había un pequeño trecho en coche desde los estudios de la MTV hasta el hotel.

Al poco tiempo, las lunas ahumadas de la limusina dejaron entrever las descomunales puertas de entrada del hotel. Éstas, estaban decoradas con brillos dorados y a ambos lados esperaban dos mozos que no dejaban de abrirlas y cerrarlas a cada uno de los huéspedes y visitantes del Plaza.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Hogar, dulce hogar!- anunció Kathryn, feliz, a punto de bajar de la limusina.

El chofer volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento. Salió del vehículo, se ajustó su gorra, estiró las solapas de su traje y abrió con gracia masculina la puerta para dejar salir a Ginny y a Hermione del interior del coche.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó Ron, excitado ante la visión del hotel. -¿Es ésta tu casa, Gi…. Georgia?- preguntó, guiñándole un ojo a su hermana, aunque todavía impactado por la mansión a la que estaban a punto de entrar.

-Lo es por estos días, querido- aclaró Kathryn. –La compañía discográfica siempre da el mayor confort a sus estrellas, ¿verdad, reina?

Ginny, que estaba tan sorprendida como su hermano por el lugar donde iban a dormir, no contestó en un primer momento, aunque rápidamente sustituyó su mueca de incredulidad por una actitud mucho más chulesca:

-Sí, bueno, entremos en la _choza_, _pandilla_. Estoy cansada- dijo, moviendo la boca como lo haría alguien que estuviera mascando un chicle, y haciendo un gesto a los demás para que la siguieran.

Tan pronto cruzaron las puertas doradas, una música celestial empezó a llenar la atmósfera. Era la típica melodía que existe en todas las consultas de médicos del mundo y en aquellos sitios donde sabes que tomar un ascensor implica una conversación tediosa y monótona, acerca del clima, con alguien que no conoces.

La temperatura del lugar también era perfecta. Uno casi podría haber dicho que un empleado había pasado un día entero midiendo, con un termómetro, el aire del hall de entrada. No hacía ni frío, ni calor. Simplemente era perfecto.

Tan pronto hizo Ginny su entrada, dos muchachos desfilaron a su encuentro. Uno de ellos, el botones, llevaba en su cabeza un curioso sombrero rojo y redondo. Caminaba muy estirado; su porte y su chaqueta con botones brillantes y dorados le daban cierto aire a Napoleón Bonaparte. El otro hombre era el encargado del hotel. Su pelo no podía estar más cosido a su cabeza, gracias a la ingente cantidad de gomina que había usado aquella mañana.

-Buenas noches, señorita Weasel- saludó el más repeinado. –La estábamos esperando. Bienvenida al Plaza.

-Buenas noches, ¿señor…..?

-Gel…. Thomas Gel, para servirla- declaró, inclinándose levemente para saludar a Ginny.

-Es un placer enorme- le imitó ésta, también doblándose, a modo de reverencia.

-Sí… ejem…- el repeinado empezó a ponerse nervioso y a mirar el escote de la pelirroja –Permítame presentarle a Zacary. Él va a ser su botones esta noche. Cualquier duda que tengan, no duden en llamarle.

-Encantado, señorita Weasel- dijo el botones, todavía rígido como el mango de una escoba.

-Sí, sí…. Bueno… ¿Dónde está mi _cueva_? Estoy deseando pegarme un baño- comentó Ginny, bostezando mientras se estiraba y retorcía sensualmente su cuerpo, consciente de la atracción que despertaba en los dos hombres. Ron, al ver esto, enfureció y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pegarle un pisotón.

-¡Ayyyyyyyyyyy!

-¡Oh, lo siento, hermanita querida! ¿Te he hecho daño?- dijo Ron con unas palabras cargadas de falsedad. –Me he puesto un poco nervioso al ver que se te habían…- en ese momento bajó el volumen de su tono de voz -…. pegado varios ojos en las tetas….-le susurró al oído, aunque el final de la frase todavía fue audible para los que estaban presentes.

-Ay… estos chiquillos de ahora. Discúlpelos, señor Gel. Siempre están bromeando- quiso aclarar Kathryn.

-Claro, por supuesto- carraspeó el repeinado.

-Bueno, chicos- se disculpó Kathryn –yo voy yendo a mi habitación. Os dejo con Zacary. Estoy segura de que estáis en buenas manos. Recuerda, querida, mañana a las tres tenemos que estar listas para ir al estadio. No desfases mucho esta noche, ¿eh, eh, eh?- dijo, agarrando fuertemente una mejilla de Ginny y estirándola al compás del popular _eh, eh, eh_, que acompañaba a todas sus preguntas.

Kathryn se marchó por la derecha y Ron y Ginny se quedaron a solas con el botones. Zacary les preguntó si tenían algún tipo de maleta más, puesto que su equipaje ya lo habían depositado aquella mañana en su correspondiente _suite_. Los dos hermanos le informaron de que no contaban con nada más que sus ropas en aquel momento, por lo que Zacary les sugirió que le acompañaran. Los Weasley, demasiado cansados para negarse, partieron dirección a los ascensores, acompañados de Zacary.

No es que Ginny y Ron nunca hubieran visto un ascensor. Había multitud de ellos en el Ministerio de Magia. Pero ninguno de los dos había tomado uno en la zona Muggle, por lo que hasta esto les pareció una experiencia. Ron, entusiasmado con el sombrero de Zacary, intentó ser amable con el botones y le espetó en plena cara:

-Es como el de Maravías el Mago. Antes siempre coleccionaba todos sus cromos- el botones, muy cortés, en lugar de palabras le devolvió una sonrisa al muchacho, intentando ser amable. Aunque era evidente que no había comprendido nada de lo que había dicho.

Cuando llegaron a la planta 20, Ginny, todavía metida en su papel, decidió seguir con el teatro que había empezado horas antes y enfadar aún más a su hermano. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, fue ella la primera que salió y no dudó en recorrer toda la planta meneando escandalosamente el trasero, a la vez que saludaba a los huéspedes que se iban cruzando con ella. Ron, negro por el comportamiento de la pelirroja, estuvo a punto de armar otro escándalo, pero esta vez se limitó a mantener distraído a Zacary para que éste despegara sus ojos del culo de su hermana.

-Bueno, señores, aquí es. Habitación 2005. Estoy seguro de que será de su agrado- dijo el botones, parándose frente a una de las puertas.

-Tu compañía es ssssssúper agradable para nosotros, Za-ca-ry- comentó Ginny en tono sensual para seguir enfadando a Ron. El botones, se llevó una mano al cuello de la casaca y lo despegó ligeramente de su pescuezo para que pudiera entrar el aire.

El chico por fin reaccionó y consiguió abrir la puerta con una tarjeta magnética que según Ron era ¡_Una auténtica pasada, tío! ¡Vuelve a hacer eso!_ Y con un movimiento dejó al descubierto uno de los lugares más lujosos que los Weasley jamás hubieran conocido. Algo así ni siquiera estaba en las revistas del corazón para brujas. Los magos famosos no tenían casas como ésas.

En el hall de entrada había un pequeño recibidor, con dos divanes a los lados y un moderno paragüero. Acto seguido se accedía a una inmensa habitación, decorada con tonos amarillos y bermellones, en donde los esperaba una inmensa cama que ni siquiera era de matrimonio: era al menos para dos matrimonios. La televisión era una pantalla plana pegada a la pared y en un rincón se encontraba un despacho, de estilo monárquico, donde, además de un ordenador, se podían encontrar todos los utensilios necesarios para el trabajo y la escritura. El baño, alejado de la estancia principal, se encontraba en el fondo de la suite, aunque desde aquella distancia no tenían oportunidad de verlo.

-Qué limpio está todo, ¿no?- comentó Ginny, todavía metida en su papel de impertinente, rompiendo la magia del momento. –_Ronnie_, ya puedes darte prisa en ensuciarlo- le pidió.

-Bueno, si necesitan algo ya saben que pueden marcar el nueve- explicó Zacary. –En ese mismo número encontrarán también el _servicio_ de habitaciones.

-¿Es que hay un servicio comunitario aquí?- preguntó, con una seguridad increíble, Ginny.

-No… señorita Weasel. Su cuarto de baño es privado- comentó el botones, un poco confundido al principio. –Quiero decir que… bueno… nuestros empleados, nuestro _servicio_, les puede traer comida o lo que necesiten a cualquier hora del día.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo se hace eso, entonces?- se interesó Ron.

-Sólo tiene que marcar el 9, señor.

-Aaaah, ya, ya….

-Si no desean nada más….

-No, tranquilo, puedes irte- concedió Ron.

Pero Zacary permaneció allí de pie, todavía rígido, mirando al infinito.

-He dicho que puedes irte, amigo…. En serio, no necesitas estar aquí. Diviértete. Sal un rato… - insistió, dándole la espalda.

De pronto, Zacary empezó a carraspear _¡Ejem, ejem!_, como lo haría alguien que se hubiera atragantado con una alita de pollo. Los hermanos, que se habían acomodado sobre uno de los sillones, volvieron la vista atrás y vieron que el botones todavía permanecía allí de pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Zacary, cansado de disimular, simplemente extendió la palma de la mano para que Ron pudiera captar la indirecta. Éste por fin se levantó, pero en lugar de depositar en ella una generosa propina, lo que hizo fue estrechar la mano del botones y darle también una palmadita en la espalda.

-¿Así mejor?- se interesó. –Vamos, hombre, vete a casa, no trabajes tanto….

El botones, giró sus talones en redondo y salió de la habitación, ultrajado.

-¡Qué tipo tan raro! ¡Estos Muggles no hay quien los entienda! Están locos, ¿verdad?

El hotel que habían encontrado Harry y Hermione, sin embargo, no tenía ni punto de comparación con el de sus dos amigos. Aunque bastante barato y bien situado, el sitio en cuestión consistía en una enorme gotera gigantesca, llena de humedad, polvo y gente poco fiable.

Pero los dos amigos estaban contentos porque, al menos, habían encontrado un sitio donde pasar la noche. A ambos les resultaba un poco extraño tener que dormir juntos. Aún encima en aquella cama de matrimonio.

Hermione presupuso que, al ser un hotel tan barato, sería un sitio muy frecuentado por las parejas, ya que en la recepción les habían asegurado que únicamente disponían de camas de matrimonio.

Tanto él como ella, estaban muertos de la vergüenza. La única ventaja era que al menos conservaban sus pijamas y no se verían forzados a dormir vestidos o en ropa interior. Así que, al final, después de unas operaciones muy complicadas para entrar y salir del baño sin rozarse uno con otro, Harry decidió escoger el lado derecho de la cama y Hermione el izquierdo.

En un principio se les hizo muy extraño sentir el cuerpo de otra persona reposando junto al suyo propio. Era la primera vez para los dos y ambos tenían miedo de moverse por si chocaban o incomodaban al otro.

Momentos antes de apagar las luces, Hermione quiso romper un poco el hielo y preguntó a Harry:

-¿Crees que mañana podremos dar con ellos?

-Eso espero….

-Yo también… porque ya no nos queda mucho dinero…-se preocupó la muchacha.

-Bueno… y si no habrá valido la pena sólo por ver cantar a Ginny- bromeó el muchacho. –Tranquila, algo se nos ocurrirá. Además, estoy seguro de que los Weasley nos estarán buscando…..

-Quizá deberíamos intentar contactar con ellos…

-Mañana, Hermione, estoy tan cansado que lo único que quiero es que acabe este día – Y, dicho esto, los dos amigos cerraron los ojos después de darse las buenas noches y se quedaron dormidos.

-Oye, Gin, ¿no tienes hambre? Me siento como si tuviera un león en el estómago.

-Sí, pero prefiero darme una ducha ¿Cómo diablos funcionan estas cosas?- preguntó a voz en grito, desde el baño, encarando los grifos. Ron, experto donde los haya, salió corriendo al auxilio de su hermana, pero cuando llegó hasta allí se dio cuenta de que aún tenía menos idea que ella.

-¿Por qué no nos dan un curso de supervivencia Muggle?- se quejó el pelirrojo. –No entiendo que Hermione pueda encontrar mil copias de _Hogwarts: una Historia,_ pero nosotros no tengamos ningún tipo de manual para estas cosas.

-Existen, Ron, pero uno no va por ahí cargado con ellos, esperando toparse con un _traslador_ sin retorno- argumentó Ginny, tirando con todas sus fuerzas del grifo, en lugar de girarlo. –Ay, ayúdame, que no recuerdo cómo funciona esto.

-Espera, déjame a mí- Ron se introdujo en la bañera. Primero puso un pie en la pared y luego el otro, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el grifo para hacer palanca. –Debe de estar atascado- comentó, al tiempo que tiraba con todas sus fuerzas.

_¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssssh! _

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Ron? ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Un segundo después: Los dos chicos estaban escuchando un sospechoso ruido de agua que subía por la pared.

Dos segundos después: De pronto, los azulejos de la bañera empezaron a temblar peligrosamente.

Cinco segundos: toda la bañera empezó a temblar.

Siete segundos: Ron sintió ganas de echar a correr, pero tenía tanto miedo que se quedó donde estuvo.

Diez: los azulejos estallaron, Ron salió y en medio del cuarto de baño se empezó a formar un manantial artificial, que salía de las paredes del Plaza.

-¡Lo has roto!- gritó Ginny, intentando contener el geiser de agua que salía a borbotones de la pared. Ahora toda la bañera se había vuelto un surtidor y Ron, vestido, intentaba salir de aquella piscina sin resbalar. -¡Haz algo! ¡Se va a inundar todo!- le rogó a Ginny.

-_Nueve, marca el nueve_- pensó rápidamente la muchacha, volviendo hasta la habitación para buscar algo que se pareciera a un teléfono muggle. Pero estaba confundida y no sabía si mirar encima de una cama o en algún entrante de la pared-¡Aquí está!- exclamó, victoriosa, cuando lo encontró en una de las mesitas de noche.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto, Ginny? ¡Date prisa!

Ginny descolgó el teléfono inalámbrico y vio algo que brillaba. Era la antena del aparato. Tiró de ella y se quedó mirando los dígitos que había en la barriga del teléfono. –Muy bien y ahora nueve- Tras marcar el nueve y pensando que era la antena por donde tenía que hablar, Ginny puso el auricular al revés, dobló la antena para ajustársela a la boca y empezó a gritarle aún antes de que hubieran respondido en recepción. –¡¡SOCORRO. AQUÍ GIN… GEORGIA… TENEMOS UNA INUNDACIÓN….!!!

-Señorita, disculpe- contestó al otro lado, muy calmada y educadamente, el empleado de la recepción -¿Le importaría ponerse el auricular más cerca de la boca? Oigo muy mal lo que dice.

A Ginny le pareció oír una suave voz que procedía de alguna parte. Angustiada, dobló aún más la antena, provocando unas tremendas interferencias que hacían casi imposible entender lo que decía.

-¿PUEDE OÍRME?

-Sí, aunque la oigo muy mal, señorita- siguió diciendo, en el mismo tono cortés, el encargado.

-…¿ME OYE?- Ginny se desesperó. Se asomó a la puerta del cuarto de baño, miró primero a Ron, todo compungido, intentando achicar agua, y luego al teléfono y estalló: ¡¡¡¡¡OIGA, NO QUIERO SALIR NADANDO DE AQUÍ, NI TAMPOCO AHOGARME, MUEVAN EL CULO Y MANDEN A ALGUIEN A LA HABITACIÓN 2005, POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN!!!!-

El recepcionista recibió sus palabras entrecortadas y al final lo que escuchó fue algo así: Me…..ye….ga….no….salir…..dando…. de….qui….poco….ahogar…mue….culo….en…al….dos….cinco…..lín

-¿Qué pasa, Bob?- preguntó otro de los empleados del hotel a aquél que estaba intentando entender lo que decía Ginny. Bob tapó el auricular para que su clienta no le oyera y comentó extrañado:

-Tengo una loca que no sé qué está diciendo de ahogar un poco su culo a las dos y cinco. No entiendo nada, ¿Puedes localizar la llamada?

-Sí, un momento. Habitación 2005. Georgia Weasel ¿Mandamos a alguien?

-Si no hay más remedio…

Mientras tanto… en la habitación….

-¿Qué te han dicho?- preguntó Ron, que ahora tenía un saludable color carmín en toda su cara, debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Este cacharro no funciona!

-Pues yo no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo así- El aprendiz de mago estaba apretando todo lo que podía el hueco de la pared con una toalla.

-Vale, vale, pásamela a mí. Tenemos que hacer turnos si no queremos salir flotando de esta ciudad,

En ese momento, un hombre, muy acalorado, forzó la puerta y atravesó la habitación de una zancada. Era Gel, el repeinado

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Cuando llegó hasta el encharcado cuarto de baño se encontró con los dos hermanos, haciendo músculo para impedir que la bañera se convirtiera en un bote, con sus cortinas como velas.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!- Gel salió corriendo hacia el teléfono, que yacía en la moqueta, marcó el nueve y cuando fue a llevárselo a la oreja, la antena que Ginny había torcido se le metió en el ojo -¡AUCH!- Pero el aguerrido encargado no se dio por vencido por este inconveniente y, consciente de que prefería mil veces que le arrancaran el ojo, antes que mojar su acartonado pelo, se quedó a la espera y ordenó que cortaran el agua.

A los tres minutos la lluvia había parado.

-Señorita Weasel, le pido mil perdones y si me lo permite les trasladaremos ahora mismo a otra habitación- se disculpó Gel.

Ginny se quedó un poco desconcertada. No sólo nadie le estaba pidiendo explicaciones o reprendiendo por el estropicio que habían hecho, sino que además le estaban pidiendo disculpas por ello. Sin duda los muggles eran muy extraños…

Pero era obvio que, el pobre Gel, que ahora tenía un ojo más grande que otro, había deducido que el accidente había sido debido al estado defectuoso de los grifos de la habitación. Aunque ni Ginny ni Ron entendían de grifería, por lo que se quedaron callados y perplejos, permitiendo que Gel continuara con sus justificaciones

–No sé cómo ha podido ocurrir esto, de verdad. Revisamos todas las cañerías el mes pasado, pero es indiscutible que necesitan una puesta a punto. Si hay algo que podamos hacer mientras tanto, no dude en decírmelo. Lo que sea… tiene que perdonarnos, por favor.

-Tranquilo, Gel…- dijo, por fin, Ginny. –No vamos a hacer ninguna reclamación. Todos nos equivocamos.

-Gracias, señorita…-

-Pero hay algo que sí puede hacer por mí.

-Lo que sea- replicó, asustado, el empleado del Plaza.

-Vayan preparando un baño con muchas burbujas. Quiero meterme tan pronto llegue.

-Faltaría más… señorita Weasel.

-Y, además, hágame otro favor… A ver si puede usted encontrar una cosilla que necesito….


	6. Mi novio Harry

-¿Por qué has tenido que pedirle estas cosas? Siempre quedo yo de tonto- se lamentó Ron, echando un ojo a los múltiples tomos que yacían en el suelo.

-Pues no sé qué tienen de malo… Mira… Son muy útiles. Éste, por ejemplo- la pelirroja se había arrodillado en el suelo, junto a su hermano, para coger uno de los manuales que el encargado les había dejado. –_Cómo hacer buen uso de su televisor_. Creo que el televisor es eso de allí- dijo, señalando hacia la enorme pantalla rectangular, que también estaba en la nueva habitación donde los habían trasladado. –Y este otro es súper interesante. _Marque el teléfono de sus amigos en tres sencillos pasos_. Si vamos a vivir en el mundo Muggle durante estos días, tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto, ¿no? Además, nos hemos dejado las varitas en la Madriguera. Sin ellas, nuestros aliados son estos aparatos, ¿no crees?

-Bueno… sí- concedió su hermano. -¿Pero cómo se supone que me voy a leer esto en un día? ¡Son más grandes que el quinto libro de J.K Rowling!- comentó Ron, acordándose de una de las obras de una bruja literata que había escrito novelas sobre un aprendiz de mago. Ron sostenía en su mano, intentando pesarlo a ojo, un tremendo tomo que abordaba el interesante capítulo de las lavadoras y su centrifugado.

-Vayamos por partes- intentó tranquilizarlo la muchacha. -A ver, capítulo uno: _Conecte su televisión_. Capítulo dos: _La televisión es su amiga, no la maltrate; deje que ella le maltrate a usted_. Uy… da un poco de miedo, ¿no? ¡Aquí! _Cómo ver la televisión_- se emocionó, señalando la página 400 del índice.

-Déjame, yo lo hago- se apresuró a decir Ron, robándole a Ginny el manual que estaba consultando.

-Muy bien. Yo me voy a dar un baño, que me está esperando- comentó la pelirroja, poniendo rumbo hacia el servicio. –Recuerda: la televisión es tu amiga. No le hagas nada que ella no te haría- se burló.

-Qué graciosa…

Fue entonces cuando Ron se quedó a solas en la habitación, con el enemigo justo enfrente: la televisión. Al principio, pensando que no era necesario consultar el manual, permaneció varios minutos delante de ella, esperando a que ocurriera algo.

-Pues qué aburrido….

Pero cuando vio que el aparato ni siquiera se movía unos centímetros, agarró de nuevo el manual y siguió los pasos que se enumeraban allí. _Un buen televidente siempre debe contar con la ayuda del mando a distancia. Recuerde, el mando a distancia es un objeto pequeño, habitualmente negro, que dispone de muchos botones que usted puede pulsar de manera sencilla. ¿A qué está esperando? ¡Agarre ese cacharro! Sin él no podremos comenzar nuestra aventura._

-Ya voy, ya voy…- comentó para sí mismo Ron, buscando el mando a distancia con la mirada. Éste se encontraba, afortunadamente, encima de la mesa de despacho que había cerca de la cama, así que no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrarlo.

_¿Ya lo tiene?_ Siguió leyendo. –Sí, lo tengo- respondió y continuó. _Muy bien ¡Es usted muy inteligente! Se merece una ovación. El siguiente paso es algo más complicado. Preste atención. Busque en el cuadro de botones del mando a distancia, aquél que sea rojo y presiónelo. Recuerde que debe dirigir el mando hacia la televisión, lo justo como para que la lente óptica que se encuentra en su cabezal haga conexión con la otra lente que se encuentra en el aparato._

-Pues sí que era complicado, sí- comentó Ron, simplemente pulsando el botón rojo.

¡FUM!

-Hola amigo, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó un chico alto y musculoso, al otro lado de la pantalla.

Ron se pegó un susto de muerte ¡Había una persona hablando con él en aquel trasto! Aquello era mucho más moderno que las chimeneas.

-¡Ginny, ven! Creo que he encontrado la forma de comunicarnos con la madriguera.

-¡Estoy dándome un baño, Ron, ahora voy!

El chico musculoso siguió hablando; iba vestido con un chándal de color plateado, de una tela muy fina, en el cual se le marcaban los músculos. El hombre se quitó la chaqueta del chándal y se quedó en camiseta de tirantes, dejando al descubierto un pecho firme y unos bíceps de acero. -¿Tienes problemas?- preguntó retóricamente.

-Si, los tengo- le respondió Ron. -¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Pues has dado con la persona adecuada, amigo ¡Soy Bill McMuscles y hoy tengo para ti el remedio de todas tus penas!

-¿Tienes un _traslador_?- quiso saber el pelirrojo.

-¡Tengo algo mucho mejor que eso! No es sólo un remedio, es la solución para toda tu vida. Ven, acompáñame.

-¿Quieres que me meta en eso? No sé cómo se hace, colega. Espera, voy a por el manual- se angustió Ron, tomando el manual y abriéndolo de nuevo para intentar buscar un capítulo donde le enseñaran cómo introducirse en la televisión.

Al tal Bill lo estaban enfocando ahora en un inmenso gimnasio, aunque él se había colocado al lado de una máquina para hacer abdominales.

-Es más fácil de lo que crees, amigo…..

-Ya, para ti que eres un Muggle- se quejó Ron.

-…..pues aquí la tienes ¡Es la nueva máquina abdominal! Con ella todos tus problemas se habrán acabado. Fuera complejos. Fuera celulitis. Fuera esas prendas amplias donde intentas esconder tus michelines……

-¿Pero de qué estás hablado, colega? ¿Qué michelines?

-…..todo lo que quieras, Bill te lo puede conseguir- siguió hablando el hombre de la televisión, por supuesto sin hacer caso de los comentarios del pelirrojo. -Todos tus sueños y problemas: Bill te los arregla. Sólo tienes que llamar a nuestro número de la Teletienda: 554 554 555 ¡Llama ahora! Bill está esperando tu llamada……

-¡Ay, la leche! Voy, voy…- Ron dejó caer el manual de la televisión y se tiró en plancha a por el del teléfono. Bill el musculoso ya había desaparecido de la pantalla y, en su lugar, aparecieron otros dos personajillos intentando vender una milagrosa máquina de coser.

-¡No, espera! ¡No te vayas!- exclamó el pequeño mago desesperado. -Tengo que encontrar tele… el _teleeso_…. ¿Dónde demonios está?

El menor de los varones Weasley se hizo por fin con el manual. Comprobó los tres sencillos pasos (de los cuales uno de ellos explicaba cómo ponerse el auricular en el sentido correcto) e incluso esperó el tono de la llamada (había todo un capítulo dedicado a esto, aunque con las tres primeras frases cualquiera medianamente inteligente lo hubiera entendido).

-Teletienda, le atiende Sarah, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- saludó una voz, al otro lado del aparato.

-Si, Sarah ¡Hola!

-Buenas noches, señor.

-Quería hablar con Bill McMuscles.

-Lo siento, señor, ¿con quién?

-¡Con McMuscles! ¡Acabo de verlo en la _telecisión_! Me ha dicho que lo llamara.

-Lo lamento, señor, pero no sé de qué me está hablando.

-¡Tiene que estar ahí! ¡Me ha dicho que lo llamara!- insistió Ron. -¿Puede preguntar si todavía está por ahí?

Mientras tanto, en una centralita de Teletienda, una compañera le preguntaba a la joven e inexperta Sarah cuál era el problema. Ésta, tapando el auricular, comentó:

-Hay una especie de loco que pregunta por un tal… ¿McMuscles?

-¡Ah! ¡El de las abdominale! Es el quinto tarado que llama esta noche preguntando por él. Dile que en este momento no se encuentra aquí, pero que tenemos la máquina de abdominales u otros productos, si está interesado en ello.

-Disculpe, señor- dijo Sarah, volviendo al teléfono. –El señor McMuscles no se encuentra ahora mismo aquí, pero si quiere puede comprar alguno de nuestros productos.

-Mmmmm… sí…¡Eso era lo que quería! ¿Tienen _trasladores_?

-¿Disculpe, señor? Creo que no le he oído bien, ¿puede repetir la palabra?

-SÍ ¡Maldito cacharro!- se enfureció Ron, subiendo el tono de voz y pegándose aún más el altavoz a la boca. -¡_TRASLADORES_! ¡ESTOY BUSCANDO UN _TRASLADOR_!

-Claro, señor…. Ahora mismo no sé a qué se refiere, pero supongo que lo que quiere es un _trasbordador_.

-Sí, eso- afirmó Ron, pensando que se trataba del mismo tipo de artículo, pero en denominación Muggle.

-En este momento tenemos un trasbordador espacial en miniatura, creado especialmente para el juego de los niños. Pero no disponemos de otra cosa ¿Le interesa?

-Sí, me da igual el tamaño. Supongo que, con unos arreglillos, eso servirá.

-Muy bien, señor ¿Puedo saber sus datos?

-Emmm… sí- dijo Ron, abriendo un bolso que estaba colocado en la mesita de noche. A lo mejor allí encontraba algo. Había una cartera. Ron la abrió y en su interior pudo ver miles de tarjetas de plástico, muy parecidas a las que había empleado Zacary para abrir la puerta. Todas ellas estaban a nombre de Georgia Weasel. Ron comenzó a darle los datos personales de la cantante a la señora del teléfono.

-¿Y el número de tarjeta?

-¿Es ése que hay escrito en ella?

-Me temo que sí, señor

Ron se lo dio.

-Muy bien. Como es un pedido urgente, el artículo le llegará dentro de dos días.

-¿Dos días? Pero no puedo esperar tanto.

-Lo siento, señor, es la fecha genérica que tenemos para envíos a los Estados Unidos.

-¿E… Es… Estados U… Unidos?

-Sí, señor

-Vale….. gra….gracias- comentó Ron, abrumado por la información que le acababa de dar la telefonista.

-Que pase una buena noche….

Ginny, que acababa de salir de la ducha, regresó a la habitación enfundada en un algodonoso albornoz blanco.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando?

-¿Tú sabías que estamos en Estados Unidos?

-Más o menos sí, lo intuía.

-¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada?- reclamó su hermano.

-¡No quería asustarte, Ron! ¡Pero te dije que estábamos en otro lado del mundo! ¿O no?

-¿Qué… qué… qué demonios hacemos aquí?

-No tengo ni idea… Pero espero que lo acabemos averiguando. Oye, Ron… ¿vas a quedarte viendo ese trasto?- preguntó Ginny, cambiando de tema y señalando la televisión.

-¡Sí! Un tipo me ha hablado antes. A lo mejor lo hacen más….

-Yo estoy muy cansada. Creo que voy a dormir.

Ginny, entonces, se metió en la cama de mega matrimonio con hijos y eligió el lado izquierdo de la cama. Estaba tan rendida que se habría quedado dormida rápidamente si no llega a ser por…

-¿Es que estas luces nunca se apagan?

-Pues… no lo sé… Aquí no hay ningún manual que hable de _electrificidad_. Ojalá estuviera papá aquí, para explicárnoslo…

-Ufff… En fin… tendré que dormir así- se resignó Ginny, dando media vuelta y tapándose la cara con una de las quince almohadas que había sobre el lecho.

Ron, mientras tanto, seguía embobado con la Teletienda. Cada quince minutos, un clon de Bill McMuscles, hombre o mujer, aparecía en la pantalla, intentando vender algo. Ron, ajeno al hecho de que en la televisión se podía cambiar de canal, se pasó al menos una hora más escuchando todos los anuncios y respondiendo a todos los anunciantes. Al cabo de ese tiempo, empezó a caer en la cuenta de que aquellas personas hablaran, pasara lo que pasara, tanto si él les contestaba como si no. Con lo cual, llegó a la conclusión de que la televisión era muy aburrida _¿Qué sentido tiene un cacharro donde te hablan, pero donde tú no puedes hablar?_ Pensó para sí mismo, mientras tomaba el manual para apagarla y acto seguido enfilaba la cama, junto a Ginny.

La madrugada había caído sobre las calles de Nueva York. También sobre las cabezas de los dos hermanos, que se encontraban profundamente dormidos en el lujoso hotel Plaza. Tendida en la cama, Ginny estaba teniendo un sueño de lo más placentero con Harry Potter, su amor platónico desde que había tenido uso de razón para distinguir los contrastes entre los chicos y las chicas. Era el típico sueño. Harry y ella se encontraban en una de las pequeñas calas de Inglaterra, tumbados en la arena. Hacía un día radiante y Harry le estaba poniendo crema en la espalda a Ginny, acariciándole muy suavemente.

-Harry…. Jijijijijiijiji….mmm…. Me haces cosquillas. Más despacio- comenzó a decir la pelirroja en sueños.

La mano de Harry empezó a moverse más lentamente, extendiendo toda la crema. El ambiente se caldeó y poco a poco su mano comenzó a buscar territorios más peligrosos, avanzando hasta los pechos de Ginny.

-No, Harry, para… No debemos, soy una chica decente….

Pero el muchacho no paraba e incluso masajeaba la zona de manera más fuerte.

-¡Harry! Me haces daño….

Ginny se despertó en ese momento, abrió los ojos y….

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Justo enfrente de ella, iluminado por la luz de la habitación, había un chico que se daba un aire a Harry Potter, aunque, evidentemente, no tenía nada que ver con él. Llevaba el pelo pincho y tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos, además de una pequeña cicatriz, casi imperceptible, en la frente. El alter-ego muggle de Harry Potter empezó a reírse de la reacción que había tenido Ginny

-¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?- se desveló Ron, incorporándose rápidamente en la cama.

-Te he echado de menos, pequeña- dijo el chico, inclinándose para alcanzar la boca de Ginny. Ésta agarró un almohadón y le propició un tremendo golpe en la cara al muchacho. Ron, que todavía estaba demasiado dormido para poder reaccionar, se quedó mirando la escena incrédulo, con los ojos medios cerrados, intentando decidir si lo lógico hubiera sido darle un puñetazo a aquel tipo o no.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Aún estás enfadada por lo de anoche?- dijo el extraño, tan pronto su nariz se recuperó del mamporro -Ya te he perdido perdón un millón de veces… Me da igual esa chica, en serio. Ya te he dicho que te quiero a ti ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-¿Quién cuernos es éste?- estalló por fin Ron, señalando al muchacho e incorporándose de la cama.

-Ah…. Tú debes de ser su hermano. Encantado. Soy Harry. Harry Troter, el novio de Georgia. Seguramente te habrá hablado mucho de mí- aseguró, también poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole una mano a Ron.

Éste, confundido por el descubrimiento de que ahora su hermana tenía un novio que era una pseudo- copia de su amigo Harry, le estrechó la mano, todavía receloso.

Ginny, todavía tumbada en la cama y tapada con las sábanas hasta el cuello, estaba mirando la escena, desconcertada.

-¿Un besito de reconciliación?- preguntó Harry, extendiendo sus labios para que Ginny los besara.

Pero a la muchacha se le ocurrió rápidamente una idea:

-Si crees que con un beso lo vas a arreglar todo….

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Georgia ya te he pedido perdón! ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Quieres que te suplique, que me arrastre?

Se veía que la pareja había discutido la noche antes y Ginny tenía muy claro que iba a sacar partido a esa circunstancia todo lo que podía.

-Vale…. como quieras- respondió Harry, rendido, al ver que la muchacha no contestaba -Pero no voy a dejar que esto quede así. Además, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Irnos?- preguntaron los dos hermanos a la vez. Estaban tan derrotados que sólo pensar en mover un músculo les dolía.

-Sí, tenemos una fiesta, ¿o es que no lo recuerdas, muñeca? La droga esa que te di anoche era buena, ¿eh?

_Ya están otra vez hablando de la cocoína esa ¿Pero qué tendrá, que a todos los vuelve locos?_ Se preguntó a sí misma Ginny.

-¡Vamos! Y tú también, colega- dijo Harry, señalando a Ron y haciendo aspavientos. -No voy a dejar que te quedes aquí. Tenemos que celebrar por todo lo alto que el novio de Georgia ha venido a verla. Os espero en el coche. Tenéis quince minutos para quitaros esos pijamas y poneros… divinos…

Y, dicho eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pegó un portazo y salió de la habitación.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Ron, mirando a Ginny.

-Pues…. Creo que tenemos una fiesta….


	7. HP y el huracán Voldavort

Antes de nada: un saludito especial para todos mis críticos. Quiero que sepáis que me han hecho mucha ilusión vuestros comentarios y que, sin vosotros, habría sido mucho más duro escribir "al aire". Lo habría hecho igual (vale: tengo adición a las letras), pero no es lo mismo. Siempre es mucho más placentero saber que la historia está llegando a alguien y que no se pierde en el camino. Así que, sin más rollos y antes de que se me caiga la lagrimita: gracias!!!

A **Nacilme-Black** por un comentario muy constructivo y halagador, de esos que lees mil veces porque te parece hasta extraño que alguien piense que lo estás haciendo tan bien ;o)

A **Ginny84** por su seguimiento de este ff y sus risas. Es un honor que estés pendiente de la historia. Gracias por tu constancia! ;o)

A **Camilla Potter** por haberme agregado en alertas!!! Guau!! Me ha sorprendido mucho, de veras (la curiosidad me mató y estuve investigando, jajaja)

Y…. a mí…. Por mis comentarios bastante patéticos en el apartado de reviews ;op

Somos pocos, pero a mí me llega y me sobra. Un saludo!!! Y aquí os dejo una nueva entrega. Espero que este capítulo lo entendáis porque hay partes que son un poco complicadas. En ellas hago unos cuantos guiños a ciertas cosas que, si no conocéis, van a ser muy difíciles de entender…. En fin, ya me lo diréis…. Sniff, sniff….Todo está llegando a su fin… espero que lo disfrutéis. Esto es lo que ha salido hoy de mi cabecita loca:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es evidente que los magos tienen maneras de divertirse muy diferentes a los Muggles. Mientras ellos se dedican a diseccionar ranas para agregarlas a pociones, nosotros nos sentamos en cafeterías, torturamos a los vecinos o bailamos en discotecas ¿Alguien se ha imaginado alguna vez a la señora Weasley, vestida con un traje de lentejuelas, bailando a los pies de una tarima de Go-go? ¿Y a Dumbledore tomándose un vodka con limón? No, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues una imagen similar era la que estaban dando Ginny y Ron, al lado de la cola de una discoteca de Nueva York.

Harry (Troter; no Potter), Ginny y Ron acababan de hacer su aparición a las puertas del club más de moda de toda la noche newyorkina. Los tres habían llegado hasta allí en el nuevo y flamante descapotable de Harry T, que resultó ser uno de los actores más conocidos en el panorama moderno. Por lo visto, él y Georgia se habían conocido en una ceremonia de los Oscar y, desde entonces, eran la pareja de moda en todas las revistas. Además, Troter no sólo era conocido en el mundo del espectáculo, sino también en el empresarial, puesto que era uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de una importante marca muggle de ordenadores: **HP**.

Así que cuando llegaron al club, ni siquiera se molestaron en esperar cola, sino que fueron directamente a la puerta y Harry empezó a hablar con uno de los gigantes que guardaban la entrada.

-Si, creo que estamos en la lista, amigo. Compruébalo si quieres, pero es evidente…- dijo, señalándose a sí mismo y a Ginny, por si no se había notado que ambos eran celebridades.

-¿Nombres?- inquirió el gorila, comprobando un papel donde tenía la lista de invitados VIP. Mientras tanto, la gente que aguardaba para entrar en la discoteca, gente de la calle, anónimos, empezaron a exaltarse al ver a la pareja junta.

-¡Mira! ¡Son Harry y Georgia!

-¡Qué guapos!

-¿_Nombres_? ¿Es que no oyes a la multitud, colega?- chuleó Troter al gorila.

-Nombres, por favor- insistió éste.

-Harry Troter, Georgia Weasel y….. Perdona, ¿cómo era tu nombre?- se dirigió a Ron.

-Ron

-_Don_, _Don_ Weasel- respondió el presumido de Troter.

-¡Me llamo Ron! ¡Con ERRE!

-Ron…. tranquilo- le susurró su hermana al oído. -No es más que un nombre. A mí me llaman Georgia todo el rato y no me quejo- le insistió Ginny.

-Sí, pero al menos tú eres la estrella ¿Y yo qué soy, eh? Te lo voy a decir: no soy más que el hermano retrasado de la estrella….- comentó Ron, ultrajado por no ser el centro de atención.

Ginny tomó una bocanada grande de aire y contuvo sus palabras. En ese preciso instante, el gorila les dejó pasar y los tres se introdujeron en la discoteca, dirigiéndose hacia la zona VIP.

Aquello era como la jungla. Miles de cuerpos se movían al ritmo de una música estridente y metálica, que estaba pinchando un DJ en una cabina del fondo. El hombre de los vinilos disponía de un micrófono con el que iba animando a la gente. Cada vez que hacía un comentario, se oía en toda la pista gracias a los altavoces:

-¡Sí, sí, sí, vamos todos! Y ahora todos juntos gritamos. Yei, yei, yei…

El ambiente era el mismo que el de una sesión de aerobic, sólo que en esta ocasión era el DJ quien dirigía los movimientos de todos.

-Y ahora otra vez a la derecha, ¡yep!

Ron, que no entendía por qué todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo que ese hombre le ordenaba, le preguntó a Ginny:

-¿Qué está haciendo esta gente? ¿Por qué bailan todos a la vez?

-A lo mejor es una danza muggle típica- razonó Ginny.

Pero aunque Ron sacaba punta a todo lo que veía, la verdad era que estaba entusiasmado ¡Nunca antes había visto a chicas con tan poca ropa! Era como si todas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para llevar unos mini conjuntos que apenas tapaban lo más pudoroso de sus cuerpos. Así que Ron tenía la sensación de estar en el paraíso.

Ginny, que percibió la mirada de tonto que se había apoderado de su hermano, prefirió no hacer comentarios hirientes esta vez, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisilla maligna. Harry, por su parte, también se había dado cuenta, pero él sí que se acercó al pelirrojo y le espetó:

-Elige a una de ellas, si quieres, amigo. Yo te consigo a la que me digas- y tras asegurar esto, chasqueó los dedos decididamente, señaló una dirección y los dos hermanos no tuvieron más remedio que seguir su camino hacia una zona reservada.

La zona VIP era una parte de la discoteca un tanto peculiar. Por supuesto, estaba dentro del club, pero estaba separada de la zona normal por medio de una mampara transparente, al principio de la cual había otro tremendo gorila, vigilando quién entraba y quién no.

Lo que no tenía demasiado sentido de esa zona era el concepto para el cual había nacido. Teóricamente tendría que haber sido una parte mucho más divertida, al estar llena de gente importante y "guay". Pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Las personalidades que estaban allí (a las cuales, por supuesto Ron y Ginny no conocían) estaban demasiado ocupadas en adquirir una pose como para poder divertirse. Así que, básicamente, aquello no era más que un atajo de gente aburrida, que se ocupaba de sostener sus copas y mantener conversaciones políticamente correctas y también bastante hipócritas y superficiales.

Tan pronto hicieron su aparición, las personas que ya estaban dentro del reservado se apresuraron a recibir a las nuevas celebridades que se les habían unido. Una chica bastante rellenita, con una gran melena rubia, vestida completamente de rosa y con dibujos de mariposas por todas partes, se les quedó mirando. Antes de que los tres hicieran su aparición, había estado deleitando a la audiencia con su voz, cantando a ritmo de delfín, pero cuando vio a Ginny salió corriendo a su encuentro, portando una copa con ella:

-¡_Rainbow_, por fin has llegado! Creíamos que el inepto de tu hermano no iba a dejarte ni a sol ni a sombra ¡Ay, hija, qué mala suerte para tu familia!- comentó, regalando dos besos bastante ficticios a la pelirroja y tendiéndole, luego, la copa que había traído para ella.

Ron, que se encontraba a la derecha de Ginny, carraspeó para hacerse notar.

-¡Anda! ¡Mira quién está aquí!- dijo la chica que acababa de saludar a Ginny, besando también a Ron. -¡Ay, te estábamos esperando, _music box_! ¡Qué bien que nos hayas acompañado!- le comentó, con todo el morro del mundo, a Ron.

-Mariah… quiero presentarte a Donald- les introdujo Troter. –Donald, ésta es Mariah Carey. Seguro que tienes algún disco suyo en tu casa, aunque ahora ya no venda casi nada.

-Estoy trabajando en ello, Troter, _daydream_, no me presiones- dijo la diva, sacando pecho y propiciando que sus vigorosos "focos delanteros" casi se desbordaran en el vestido tan ajustado que llevaba. –Además, estoy preparando un nuevo grito, ¿quieres oírlo?

La estrella internacional del pop empezó a cantar, haciendo que la copa de Ginny se desquebrajara un poco.

-Gran… potencia- comentó Ron irónico, mirando intencionadamente a los pechos de Mariah.

-Ven por aquí. Dejemos a los tortolitos solos- le invitó la diva, empujando a Ron para separarlo de Ginny y de Troter.

Tan pronto se fueron, Troter empujó a la pelirroja contra la pared e intentó besarla de nuevo. Bueno… no era que Ginny no lo deseara. A fin de cuentas aquel chico tenía un gran parecido con el que era su amor platónico de toda la vida… Pero el problema era que en realidad NO ERA su amor platónico, sino una copia defectuosa del auténtico Harry. Por eso Ginny separó por tercera vez su cabeza, provocando que Troter se enfureciera ligeramente e intentara resolver la humillación sacando un peine del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y peinándose el pelo hacia atrás como lo hubiera hecho John Travolta en "Grease"

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?- le preguntó, de repente, Ginny.

-¡Ah! ¿Esto? Fue en una tormenta. Cuando pasó el huracán Voldavort por Miami. Me cayó un rayo cuando estaba en el jardín de mi casa ¡Maldición!- gritó de repente Troter, llevándose la mano a la frente como si la cicatriz le quemara. Este gesto hizo que la pelirroja se estremeciera un poco. -Casi… casi…. me mata. Pero yo no me acuerdo porque solo tenía un año. Mi tutor me lo contó…

-Ya…. Ya me lo imagino- asintió la muchacha, desconcertada. -¿Y tus padres? ¿Dónde están ahora?

-Muertos… Los mató el huracán….El Voldavort… sí….- comentó, con tristeza, Troter.

-¡Uy! Lo siento…

-Olvídalo, muñeca… Hemos venido aquí para divertirnos, ¿no? ¿Qué hacemos hablando de cosas tristes?

Troter cambió inmediatamente de cara y le sugirió que se sentaran en uno de los cómodos sillones que había en el reservado. Ginny aceptó y ambos se unieron a una conversación que estaban manteniendo varias personas del mundo del espectáculo.

-El problema no es que Jennifer López sea una mala actriz. Su problema es que, con ese trasero, no deja que la cámara enfoque a otra parte….- estaba diciendo una chica morena, con la parte superior del pelo totalmente cardada y la inferior rapada al cero.

-Yo no creo que ella sea mala actriz, pero personalmente prefiero alguna más clásica, como Elizabeth Taylor- aseguró otro chico, que llevaba gafas de sol, aunque evidentemente no las necesitaba para nada en el interior de aquel sitio.

-¿Y prefieres a la Taylor con o sin la silicona?- respondió la arpía de los pelos de punta.

Ginny no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando y se vio en un gran compromiso cuando los chicos quisieron introducirla en la conversación y le preguntaron cuál era su actriz favorita. Conocía a algunas en el mundo mágico, pero, claro, éstas no tenían nada que ver con el concepto de famoso de los muggles, así que durante unos segundos intentó buscar una respuesta y al ver que no la encontraba respondió:

-Silicona, silicona es una buen actriz. Bueno, las veces que ha actuado con la Taylor ha hecho un buen trabajo ¿o no?- comentó Ginny, confundiendo la silicona con el nombre de una actriz.

-¡Ja ja ja!- se rió el chico de las gafas fashion, deduciendo (mal) que Ginny estaba bromeando. –¡Anda! Querida, ya has acabado tu copa….- comentó el chico de repente, observando el vaso vacío de la muchacha. -Espera, voy a por otra ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ron, whisky….?- le preguntó el chico a Ginny.

-Le gusta mucho el vodka- le comentó Troter. –Con naranja.

-¿Qué es vodka?- preguntó Ginny.

-Tu bebida favorita, muñeca- le explicó Harry Troter.

-Ah… si tú lo dices….

Había pasado una hora y Ginny estaba empezando a sentir muchos sudores fríos y calientes al mismo tiempo. No sabía qué estaba pasando dentro de su cuerpo, pero de repente sentía unas ganas increíbles de bailar y de reírse sola. Era una sensación incontrolable, irremediable. TENÍA QUE BAILAR. Tenía que moverse y seguir el ritmo de aquella música tan pegadiza.

-Pegdonaz un momenztito…. Ahora mizmito vengo…

-¿Va todo bien Georgia?

-Zziiii, claro que zí…. ¿Zabez Hari? Ziempre te he querido, pero tú nunca te daz cuengta, ¿A que ez graziozo? Ji ji ji- dijo Ginny, evidentemente afectada por el alcohol. –¡Pedo ahoda vamoz a bailad! ¡Todo ed mundo a da pista!

Y, dicho esto, Ginny salió zumbando escaleras abajo, rebasando a todo el que se le ponía delante para poder alcanzar la pista de baile cuanto antes.

Un poco antes dar con la zona de baile, Ginny distinguió la cabeza pelirroja de su hermano. Ron estaba en el medio de la pista, rodeado de mujeres y con la tal Mariah esa. Se había quitado la camisa y la estaba agitando mientras todas las chicas le aplaudían y le gritaban preciosidades como "¡Guapo! ¡Sigue meneando así el trasero!"

-¡Ronad Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssli! ¿Qué tas tomao?

Ginny le había agarrado del hombro y había hecho que se diera la vuelta.

-¡GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! ¡GIN, GIN, GIN! ¡Qué alegría vedte, hedmanita!- le dijo, dándole un abrazo. -¡Wüiiiiiiiiski! Se llama wüizki lo que metomao ¿A que ed genial?

-Pued lo mío ha zido Vodka, ji ji ji- comentó Ginny, comenzando a bailar abrazada a su hermano. Algunos mirones, al ver que Georgia Weasel se había unido a la fiesta se unieron a las chicas que ya estaban con Ron y entre todos les hicieron un corro. El DJ, emocionado por la aglomeración de personalidades que se habían unido a la "plebe" en la zona de baile, agarró de nuevo el micrófono y empezó a rapear:

-Yei, yei, yei… Ahí están y no pararán, yei, yei, yei. Geogía y Maraíah, yei, yei, yei.

Mariah Carey, feliz por toda la atención que estaban despertando, comenzó a menearse y volvió a hacer su gritito delfín, siguiendo el compás del DJ. En su intento de pillar ritmo, llegó a derribar al menos a cuatro personas que estaban bailando a su alrededor.

Ginny, febril por la afición que había despertado, corrió hasta una tarima de Go-gos, derribó a uno de ellos y se subió para empezar a bailar como una loca. Ron, mientras tanto, estaba abajo dando palmadas y gritando a todo el mundo "¡Ed mi hedmana, ed mi edmana!".

Mariah Carey, al ver que Ron se encontraba despistado, llegó por detrás, lo enganchó por la cintura y le pegó un beso de tornillo que dejó a todos los presentes con la boca abierta. Ron, mareado, se dirigió a una de las columnas de la discoteca, agarró uno de los vasos que alguien había dejado en uno de los salientes y le dio otro trago.

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno, colegas. La discoteca Cipriani os agradece que hayáis estado aquí esta noche! ¡Os esperamos mañana! ¡Ahí va la última canción!- anunció el DJ por los altavoces.

-¿Údtima? ¿Pod qué udtima?- preguntó Ron a Mariah, atolondrado por el alcohol.

-Porque ya tienen que cerrar, _honey_ ¿Quieres venir a mi casa luego, _fantasy_?

-No graciad. Edtamosssss….- Ron pensó dos veces en el nombre- …. en und Hodted

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, _butterfly_…. Pero la próxima vez no llores ni me supliques…

Harry Troter volvió a hacer su aparición en ese momento. Se acercó entonces adonde estaba Ginny, extendió los brazos para agarrarla desde la parte baja de la tarima y se la puso en el hombro. Todavía con la muchacha colgando de su hombro, salió hasta donde estaba Ron y rescató a éste de Mariah, la cual había empezado a acorralarlo.

-¡Adiós, _Glitter_! Llámame un día de estos- se despidió la cantante.


	8. Malestar y celos

-¿QUÉ-DEMONIOS-ES-ESTO, GEORGIAMARIEWEASEL?

La puerta de la habitación de Ginny y de Ron se había abierto de golpe. Alguien había dado un sonoro portazo y se había colado en el interior de la estancia. Una figura delgada, cari grimosa, rubia y despeinada, se alzaba enfrente de la cama. Los dos hermanos abrieron súbitamente los ojos y se encontraron con Charline, la respresentante de Georgia, todavía en pijama, clavada como una estaca a los pies de la cama. Los Weasley se incorporaron de sopetón. Desde aquella perspectiva Charline era aún más terrorífica: parecía más alta de lo normal y su figura se elevaba a cada grito que pronunciaba. Realmente estaba enfadada. Tenía la cara descompuesta y no dejaba de maldecir, aunque lo hacía de una manera tan rápida que casi no se le entendía.

-¿Tieneslamenorideadeloquenosvaacostararreglaresto?-continuaba diciendo, en una sola sílaba, cargada de excitación. –¡MILLONES EN PUBLICIDAD TIRADOS POR LA BORDA!

En su mano tenía asidos varias revistas y periódicos que no dejaba de agitar en el aire.

-¡MILLONES! ¿ME HAS OÍDO BIEN?- siguió gritando. Ginny, aturdida, estaba mirando fijamente a Charline y asintiendo al mismo tiempo. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, pero quedaba claro que no eran buenas noticias.

Ron, tenido a su lado en la cama, empezaba a crisparse por aquel estruendo. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, rompió a hablar, aunque lo hizo con la boca pequeña, casi en un susurro:

-Cálmese, vieja loca… ¿No ve que son sólo las ocho de la mañana?- comentó, prácticamente para sus adentros, aunque la frase fue perfectamente audible en toda la habitación.

-¿Acaso te he interrumpido? ¿Te he despertado, Donald?- preguntó, irónicamente, Charline, a la cual se le estaba empezando a hinchar peligrosamente una vena en medio de la frente. De pronto sus ojos se pusieron en órbita y abandonó el tono casi dulzón con el que se había dirigido en un primer momento a Ron y estalló de nuevo en aullidos: -¡PUES ME DA IGUAL QUE TENGAS RESACA! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN TIENES LA CULPA!

Acto seguido, Charline empezó a dar zancadas en la habitación. Iba de un lado a otro, sin rumbo, injuriando a cuantos le venían a la cabeza. Todavía tenía los periódicos y revistas en la mano, pero esta vez, en lugar de agitarlos, empezó a leerlos uno a uno, mientras seguía dando vueltas:

-El New York Times: El pre-concierto de Georgia Weasel- leyó, arrojando el periódico al aire.

-People: Borrachera en do menor para Weasel- de nuevo arrojó la revista al suelo.

-Rolling Stone: Weasel y Carey dan la nota- la Rolling Stone voló por encima de las cabezas de Ron y de Ginny, que ahora empezaban a estar un poco más despiertos.

-The Evening Telegram: Weasel baila mientras Mariah besa a su hermano- aunque quedaban muchos más por leer, Charline paró en ese preciso momento. Se quedó mirando a los Weasley fijamente, dejó caer las publicaciones al suelo y vociferó: -¿¿PERO QUÉ CUERNOS HICISTEIS ANOCHE??

Ginny interpretó que debía dar una respuesta porque Charline logró controlar su temperamento y se quedó callada, como esperando una contestación.

-Na… nada…-se aventuró a decir Ginny, no muy convencida de que eso fuera verdad. Como Charline no contestó, sino que puso cara de querer saber más, continuó hablando, -Ha… Harry- tartamudeó –vino a por nosotros y nos dijo que había una fiesta y….

-¡Ese novio tuyo te creará muchos problemas! ¡Yo te lo dije!- le interrumpió Charline. -¿Acaso no convenimos que ibas a cortar con él? ¡Publicidad, Georgia, publicidad! Tú lo dejabas con él y nosotros vendíamos la exclusiva ¿Qué ha sido de todo aquello?

-No… no lo sé….- respondió Ginny, ya despierta del todo.

-¿Y ahora cómo pretendes resolver esto? ¡Por el amor de Dios, hoy das un concierto! ¿Es que no podías esperar a mañana para aparecer en las portadas de todas las revistas?- siguió diciendo Charline, a la cual ya no le valía ninguna explicación. Derrotada y ya más calmada, Charline se sentó en una butaca de la habitación y apoyó su frente en sus manos, totalmente congestionada por la situación. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Ron y Ginny, descolocados, se miraron uno al otro y se incorporaron lentamente de la cama para aproximarse a la rubia. Los dos hermanos, al levantarse, sintieron una horrible punzada en su frente. Les dolía la cabeza a horrores. Cuando ya se habían colocado al lado de Charline para prestarle su apoyo, ésta, medio poseída, volvió a explotar, aunque esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos:

-¡Tantos años de trabajo! ¡Tantos quebraderos de cabeza! ¡Y tú- dijo, señalando con un dedo acusador a Ginny –niñata, siempre lo echas todo por la borda con tus tonterías! ¡Pues yo ya no aguanto más! ¡Dimito! Y espero que me llame Phillipe muy pronto para decirme que ya no eres número uno en ninguna radio- Charline se levantó de la silla, pasó a través de los dos hermanos sin permitir que estos dijeran ni una palabra, abrió la puerta de la habitación y, desde el umbral dijo- ¡Adiós!- y pegó otro portazo al salir.

-¡Están locos estos muggles!- se quejó Ron, haciendo un movimiento circular con su dedo en su sien, para reforzar sus palabras. –Yo me vuelvo a la cama- sentenció, víctima de la resaca.

Pero Ginny, intentando comprender qué era lo que había pasado, se arrodilló y empezó a recoger las revistas del suelo. Una vez que las hubo recopilado todas, fue hasta el despacho que había en la habitación, abrió las revistas y empezó a leerlas todas. En cada una de ellas había fotos diferentes de su noche pasada. En algunas aparecía Ron, sin camiseta, en el centro de la pista, bailando con Mariah Carey. En otras se enfocaba directamente el beso de su hermano con la cantante y a Ginny de fondo, bailando sobre la tarima. Pero a Ginny le llamó especialmente la atención uno de los artículos. Era una página entera de una revista del corazón para mujeres muggles. En el centro de la noticia, había una foto gigantesca de Ginny y de Harry Troter y se veía cómo éste la había sujetado entre sus brazos y la portaba a hombros para sacarla de la discoteca. Era una foto bastante bonita. Ginny comenzó a leer el artículo, intrigada por la fotografía:

_Troter y Weasel: amor y alcohol_

_La pareja de moda del momento fue vista anoche por nuestros maravillosos reporteros. Georgia y Harry compartieron una velada loca en una de las discotecas más modernas de la ciudad. Las dos celebridades han ido aireando su amor por todo el mundo, pero nunca se le había visto tan unidos como anoche. Georgia Weasel, severamente afectada por el alcohol, dio un espectáculo sobre la tarima de la discoteca Cipriano, frente a los ojos de su amado. Harry Troter, visiblemente afectado por los celos, sacó a su novia en brazos, protegiéndola de las cámaras y los mirones que estaban presenciando la escena. Esta pareja promete mucho. Todos sabemos que están hechos el uno para el otro. _

Aquella era la única revista que había enfocado la noche como un acto de amor. El resto de los artículos giraban en torno a la idea de una velada salvaje y del descontrol mostrado, tanto por Mariah como por Georgia. A Ginny se le escapó una sonrisilla cuando acabó de leer el artículo y tampoco pudo contener su cara de felicidad mientras miraba, embobada, la fotografía:

-Sí, estamos hechos el uno para el otro- comentó en voz alta, aunque sin esperanzas de que nadie la oyera. Ni siquiera Ron, que estaba roncando a mansalva, tumbado boca arriba en la cama de dimensiones descomunales.

En otra punta de la ciudad, a Hermione se le habían salido los ojos de órbita. Sentada en la cafetería del hotel, la morena estaba experimentando un ataque de furia incontrolable y empezó a ponerse roja como un tomate. En sus manos tenía una revista que no dejaba de agitar paranoicamente, estrujándola y removiendo las páginas.

-Increíble, esto es increíble- comentó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba escuchando. El camarero de la cafetería, que pasaba cerca de su mesa recogiendo vasos y tazas de café, miró de reojo el artículo que estaba leyendo Hermione e intentó participar en la auto conversación que ésta estaba teniendo.

-Lo sé. Es gracioso, ¿verdad? Viene su hermano a verla y la que arman los dos. Pero no me extraña que haya agarrado a esa preciosidad de Mariah. Yo también lo haría si ella me dejara- dijo el camarero, divertido con la fotografía que dominaba la noticia. En ella, aparecían Ron y Mariah, muy acaramelados, pegándose un beso de los que hacen historia. Hermione, negra por la situación, se giró inmediatamente para ver quién se estaba dirigiendo a ella y le espetó al camarero:

-No creo que tenga ninguna gracia. No es gracioso en absoluto- y acto seguido giró la cabeza de nuevo y continuó leyendo. El camarero, confundido, gesticuló resignado y volvió a su tarea, reconociendo que el comentario, por alguna razón, no había sido demasiado acertado.

A los cinco minutos, Harry se unió a Hermione en la cafetería del hotel. Había tardado un poco más en bajar de la habitación porque su caballerosidad había permitido que Hermione usara la ducha en primer lugar. Harry todavía llevaba el pelo mojado, pero ya estaba totalmente despierto y portaba también una revista en su mano.

Al acercarse a Hermione, ésta, desquiciada, intentó soltar un comentario, aunque su amigo se le adelantó:

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo, sentándose al lado de la morena. -¿Cómo han podido hacer esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, confundida Hermione -¿Quiénes? Aquí yo solo veo a un cerdo sin sentimientos- se desahogó, mientras señalaba la fotografía de Ron y se la enseñaba a Harry.

-Pues hay dos- dijo éste, dejando caer su revista en la mesa. En ella se podía ver otra fotografía de Ginny, muy acaramelada con Harry Troter.

A Hermione, que estaba muy sorprendida al ver este nuevo material documental, le llamó la atención un pequeño detalle:

-Oye… Harry… Pero…. Pero…- vaciló unos segundos, presa de la confusión -¡Este chico se parece mucho a ti!

-Lo sé… pero no soy yo- dijo Harry, con cara de tristeza, haciendo que su mejilla reposara en su mano en señal de resignación.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya tantos Harrys y tantas Ginnys por ahí sueltos?- bromeó Hermione, aunque al ver la carita que estaba poniendo su amigo, cambió inmediatamente de tono e intentó reconfortarle. –Oh, Harry, lo siento mucho… ¡Pero al menos no tienes que ver cómo un chupóptero se queda pegado a su boca!- argumentó su amiga, señalando de nuevo la foto de Ron con Mariah.

-¡Ya! Es increíble, ¿no? Ron, que parecía tan parado cuando lo compramos….

Este comentario hizo que los dos amigos estallaran a carcajadas. Aunque poco les duró porque en seguida cayó un insoportable silencio entre ellos, una vez que ambos volvieron a mirar detenidamente las fotografías que tenían enfrente.

Harry, sorprendido por el comportamiento con el que estaban afrontando la situación, empezó a reírse solo, ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione. Ésta, curiosa, preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué te ríes? Yo no le veo la gracia, la verdad…

-¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Estamos celosos, Hermione!- comentó Harry, todavía riéndose del descubrimiento. En realidad ninguno de los dos esperaba esa reacción en sí mismo.

-¿Celosos? ¿Quién? ¿YO? ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? ¡Estamos hablando de Ron!- intentó disimular Hermione.

-¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! Llevamos años con esto y ya nos conocemos demasiado como para andarnos con tonterías…- sentenció Harry, convencido de que su amiga estaba intentando engañarse a sí misma y, por extensión, a él.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no estoy celosa!- insistió Hermione, cada vez más alterada por las afirmaciones de su amigo. –Simplemente me ha sorprendido… No… no esperaba esto de Ron y….

Hermione cortó en ese momento su propio discurso porque Harry, pendiente de lo que decía, se había quedado mirando a su amiga con cara de incredulidad, con los ojos fijos en los suyos, pendiente de lo que estaba diciendo. Para la morena esta actitud fue suficiente para derretirse en sus propias palabras. Entonces, se quedó unos segundos callada, luego empezó a ponerse de nuevo colorada como nunca lo había estado (por Dios: Hermione con vergüenza?) y concedió, bajando levemente la mirada:

-….bueno… tal vez un poquito…

Harry, divertido por la situación, no quiso decir nada, aunque se le dibujó una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que si decía algo Hermione volvería a negarlo todo, por lo que se limitó a estar callado unos segundos, hasta que a su amiga se le pasó el sofocón y entonces comentó, cambiando de tema:

-Entonces… ¿qué planes tenemos para hoy?

-Hay que ir a comprar las entradas del concierto- dijo la morena, todavía un poco acalorada por el momento de confesión al cual se acababa de ver sometida. –Pero el resto del día lo tenemos libre, más o menos… A no ser que nos los crucemos primero.

-Te propongo una cosa- dijo Harry.

-Dime

-Vamos ahora a por las entradas. Seguro que hay algún centro comercial donde todavía las vendan. Y luego, como tenemos algo de tiempo libre, subimos al Empire State, ¿qué te parece la idea?

-Pues perfecta ¿Vamos?

-Vamos- asintió Harry.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts, tras pagar el hotel y preguntar dónde podían encontrar entradas para ir al concierto, echaron a andar rumbo a un centro comercial que había allí cerca. En el camino, Hermione se paró al menos en unos cuatro puestos de periódicos para recopilar todas las revistas y periódicos donde se había publicado la noche de sus dos amigos.

-Es material extra. Ya sabes: información para poder encontrarlos- se excusó, de nuevo, la muchacha por su comportamiento enfermizo y persecutorio.

-Claro, claro- comentó sarcásticamente Harry.

Cada vez que Hermione volvía a encontrar una fotografía del famoso beso entre Ron y Mariah, ésta soltaba mil improperios por la boca, por no hablar de los comentarios que hacía sobre la cantante:

-Y pensar que a mí me encantaba cuando era pequeña ¡Hasta me hice miembro de su club de fans!- iba diciendo Hermione, mientras caminaban por la calle, refiriéndose a Mariah Carey. –Pero ahora está un poco desmejorada, ¿no crees? Vaya, que antes aún era guapa, pero ahora ya se le están notando los años ¿O es que yo soy la única que lo cree?- seguía diciendo la morena, buscando la opinión de Harry, aunque éste se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y guardar silencio. El muchacho era perfectamente consciente de que Hermione, en esos momentos, estaba muy necesitada de una ráfaga de autoestima por tener que competir con una estrella de la música internacional. Él, sin embargo, no podía sentirse tan amenazado ya que, a fin de cuentas, el tal Harry T sospechosamente guardaba mucho parecido con él…. Algo es algo… pensó Harry.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Ron y Ginny seguían inconscientes, reposando alegremente en la cama del hotel. Ginny, que después de leer todas las revistas había decidido que necesitaba un poco más de reposo, se había unido a Ron y ahora los dos estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño, más allá del mundo muggle o del mundo mágico.

Extrañada por la tardanza que estaba demorando a la super estrella Georgia, Kathryn salió corriendo hacia su habitación, para ver qué estaba pasando. Supuestamente ambas habían quedado en la estancia que había sido expresamente alquilada para todo el equipo estético de Georgia Weasel, pero la estrella se retrasaba… y Kathryn empezó a temer que hubiera desaparecido de nuevo. Tras bajar una planta y cruzar un extenso e interminable pasillo, la buena de Kathryn se paró frente a la puerta tras la cual los dos hermanos dormían a pierna suelta. Se quedó un rato escuchando, por miedo a que Ginny tuviera compañía inesperada, ya me entendéis… y, tras pegar durante unos minutos su oreja en la puerta y no percibir ningún sonido más allá, Kathryn empezó a temer lo peor y apresuradamente giró el pomo y se entró. Pero lo que encontró allí era todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba. Todavía con las luces encendidas, los dos hermanos dormían como tórtolos, tan placenteramente que a Kathryn casi le dio pena despertarlos.

Por supuesto, no le hizo falta abrir las persianas para ponerlos en pie, porque la habitación estaba tan cubierta de luz que hasta era difícil imaginar cómo habían sido capaces de caer dormidos.

-Chiiiiiicos…..- susurró, al principio, Kathryn. –Oh, vamos, chicos… Es hora ¡Vamos a llegar tardísimo, por el amor bendigo!- se exaltó un poco Kathryn.

Ron y Ginny comenzaron entonces a murmurar en sueños, dejando escapar unos extraños sonidos guturales. Todavía tenían resaca.

-¡Arriba, hombre!- gritó Kathryn, cansada de insistir y no encontrar respuesta.

Los Weasley se despertaron esta vez, pero no podían creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Todavía estaban allí? Ambos tenían la sensación de que aquello había sido un mal sueño, que se pasaría y volverían a estar en la Madriguera cuando abrieran los ojos. Pero no era un sueño. Aquella mujer con cuello de avestruz los estaba esperando para algo, aunque ninguno sabía para qué. Apresurada por el poco tiempo con el que contaban, Kathryn fue hasta la cama, destapó a los dos hermanos y tomó a Ginny por el brazo, obligándole a incorporarse.

-Vamos… es muy tarde, querida. Te espera maquillaje, peluquería ¡Todos están aguardando por ti! ¡Ay, Dios mío, qué carita!- se sorprendió Kathryn al ver las ojeras negras que se habían apoderado de Ginny, producto de la noche anterior y del alcohol. –Ya sé lo que pasó anoche, pero ya hablaremos de ello luego, señorita. Y contigo también quiero hablar- dijo, ahora interpelando a Ron. -¡Y yo que pensaba que eras tonto! ¡Pero de tonto no tienes ni uno de esos pelos rojos tuyos!

Ron, confundido, no sabía de qué estaba hablando aquella señora. Pero como Kathryn continuó con su discurso mientras ayudaba a Ginny a reaccionar, pronto realizó a qué se refería:

-Y dime, ¿cómo es? Porque personalmente siempre he sido una gran fan de Mariah y siempre me he preguntado cómo será ella con los hombres- continuó Kathryn.

Ron, que no se acordaba de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, fue presa en ese momento de una especie de flash que le devolvió al pasado. Él estaba… besando a una chica… aunque sólo recordaba que ella era rubia y que cantaba con un tono altísimo y que usaba frases inconexas en su discurso para referirse a la gente. Asustado por lo que acababa de rememorar, Ron se llevó una mano a sus labios, todavía sin creer que había besado a una chica.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó.

-Merlín ya está muerto y enterrado, querido. Esos cuentos ya no están de moda- le comentó Kathryn –tienes que empezar a modernizar tu vocabulario, corazón. Pero la mujer avestruz, al ver que Ron estaba conmocionado por alguna idea, se quedó satisfecha con su gesto y no preguntó nada más, interpretando que Mariah era tan fantástica como amante que dejaba a los chicos (hasta a los mas limitaditos) sin palabras.

Tras unos momentos de toma de contacto con la realidad, los dos hermanos siguieron a Kathryn por los pasillos del hotel. No sabían adonde iban, pero ya se habían acostumbrado a seguir sin rumbo los mandatos de los allegados a la tal Georgia, así que en esta ocasión tampoco pusieron impedimento.

Al llegar a la habitación 3010, Kathryn abrió la puerta y les dejó la entrada libre a una estancia que parecía un salón de belleza. Todo estaba dispuesto para la gran sesión. A la derecha se agolpaban tres peluqueros, esperando con los peines y las tijeras en la mano. A la izquierda había una maquilladora, dispuesta para hacer su trabajo en cualquier momento. Sus armas: los pinceles, brochas, lápices y sombras. Al fondo, esperaban unos lava-cabezas y tres tocadores atestados con secadores de pelo y algún que otro artilugio o potingue extraño para la cabeza. Y en uno de los lados estaba lo más impactante de todo: un tremendo armario del tamaño de la Madriguera, repleto de una colección interminable de ropa y de zapatos.

-Pues ya estamos todos- comentó Kathryn, tan pronto entraron en la habitación, todavía con Ron y Ginny con los ojos abiertos y embobados ante el despliegue. -¡A trabajar!

Tanto a Ginny como a Ron los sometieron a una horrorosa tortura de belleza y maquillaje. Pulieron su piel, sus manos, sus pies e incluso aquellos pelillos invisibles que resultaban molestos únicamente para el zoom de una cámara. No había detalle que dejara suelto aquel equipo de profesionales de la belleza. Ginny estaba encantada con todo aquello. Se sentía más mujer que nunca. Pero Ron, evidentemente, no dejaba de quejarse, sobre todo cuando uno de los chicos se empeñó en cortarle unos minúsculos pelillos que asomaban por su nariz.

-¡Te he dicho que ni loco!- se rebeló Ron -¡No me voy a depilar los pelos de mi nariz!

-Pero, señor,- respondió pacientemente el chico, intentando hacerle razonar –¡Es que son muy rojos! Y, francamente, vale que usted sea pelirrojo, pero no le favorece en absoluto un tono rojizo en su nariz ¿No querrá usted que piensen que está sangrando, verdad?

-¡Que no! ¿Qué persona en sus cabales se arrancaría los pelos de la nariz?

-Yo lo hago- dijo uno de los chicos que en esos momentos le estaba retocando las puntas del pelo a Ginny.

-Yo también- reconoció otro que andaba trabajando en las uñas de los pies de la muchacha.

-¡Y yo!- se sinceró una de las maquilladoras. Por supuesto, todos se le quedaron mirando, intentando imaginar lo peluda que tenía que ser aquella mujer para tener que depilarse esa zona tan delicada. –Tengo un poco de pelusa, ¿y qué?- se enfrentó ella a todos, al ver que los presentes se le habían quedado mirando. Tras estas palabras, el equipo continuó con su trabajo y volvió a la normalidad, sin decir ni una palabra.

Pero nada de esto consiguió mentalizar a Ron, ni tampoco que éste accediera a los deseos del peluquero. El pobre muchacho se tuvo que conformar con que el pelirrojo le permitiera hacerle un peinado ultra-fashion en el pelo, pero poco más.

Pasadas dos horas, Kathryn volvió a la habitación donde la transformación estaba teniendo lugar y dio su visto bueno al trabajo que estaba a punto de finalizar.

-Estás quedando preciosa, querida. Hoy es un gran día- le dijo a Ginny – es el comienzo de tu gran gira. Espero que no estés nerviosa. Ya sé que no podemos contar con Charline más, pero tú no te preocupes por eso porque yo lo tengo todo bajo control, ¿eh, eh, eh?- aseguró, para intentar tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ginny muy tranquila al ser incapaz de imaginar cómo podía ser un concierto muggle. Pero, de pronto, le asaltó un pensamiento muy desalentador: -¿Y qué tengo que cantar?

-¡Lo que has estado ensayando todas estas semanas! Espera, ya sé que la noche de ayer fue muy dura- comentó, carraspeando y guiñándole un ojo a Ginny, como queriendo decirle: luego me lo cuentas todo. –Mira, te traeré el programa de la actuación, para que recuerdes, ¿sí, querida?

-Va.. vale- dijo Ginny, que de pronto empezó a sentir un ataque de pánico. –Oye, Kathryn….

-¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

-¿Podrías traerme también las letras de mis canciones?


	9. ¡Tengo un clon!

Hola chicos! Weno… he conseguido escribir dos capis más hoy. Pero ahora sí que hasta la semana que viene no es el gran final… Espero que al menos estos dos capítulos os duren hasta entonces. Un besillo muy gordo!

Harry y Hermione llevaban ya cinco horas en el estadio de los Yankees. En primera fila, habían visto llegar a toda la gente que ya estaba allí concentrada. Algunos aún estaban entrando en el recinto y desde aquella perspectiva los dos amigos podían ver lo abarrotado que estaba. Miles de cabezas se movían buscando un asiento, en las gradas superiores, mientras que algunos cuerpos se empujaban unos a otros, en la parte baja del estadio, buscando la visual perfecta para ver aparecer a su gran ídolo.

Todavía eran las diez y cuarto, pero el público empezaba a impacientarse y de vez en cuando se apoderaba de ellos una ola de entusiasmo en la que la multitud empezaba a vitorear el nombre de su artista o se dedicaba a soltar estridentes silbidos para provocar la salida anticipada de Georgia. Algunos de ellos hasta encendían sus mecheros, como si esta tenue luz pudiera estimular a la cantante para salir al escenario antes de lo previsto.

-¡Qué calor hace aquí!- se quejó Harry, que luchaba como podía para atornillarse al sitio que llevaba batallando horas. –Como no salga pronto, moriremos de asfixia- el muchacho se veía obligado a hablar unas cuantas octavas por encima de su tono normal, debido a la cantidad de ruido que había en aquel sitio. Hermione, que estaba pendiente de sus palabras, apenas podía oír lo que Harry decía.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó la muchacha, luchando con los codos para separar a una fan ansiosa que no dejaba de sostener una gran pancarta en donde estaba escrito: "Georgia, te queremos". Hermione tenía ganas de sacar su varita y convertir a aquella enana con pancarta en un poster tridimensional para que acompañara a su mensaje con todo el sentimiento.

-¡Nada! ¡Olvida lo que he dicho! ¿Es que no va a salir nunca?- preguntó Harry, desesperado.

Hermione, que había vuelto a perder el mensaje de su amigo, le dijo inmediatamente a Harry:

-¡Me pregunto cuándo va a salir! ¡Llevamos aquí mil horas!

Mientras tanto, en un camerino perdido por los bajos del escenario, Ginny Weasley caminaba de un lado a otro, perdiendo los nervios y la paciencia. Estaba tan frenética que no podía estarse quieta. En su mano temblaban todavía las letras de sus supuestas canciones, mientras que de un radiocasette salía su teórica voz, a un volumen muy poco deseable.

-No puedo hacerlo, Ron. Simplemente no puedo- dijo Ginny, pulsando el stop del radiocasete. La pequeña Weasley hasta estaba emocionada de haber aprendido tan rápido a usarlo. -¿Cómo esperan que cante así? ¡Yo no tengo esa voz! No la tendría ni aunque practicara canto de aquí al resto de mi vida- aseguró, nerviosa, la pelirroja. –Además, llevo toda la tarde intentando estudiar estas dichosas canciones y ensayando los dichosos bailes de Georgia… Pero no me sale ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! ¿Qué… que voy a hacer?

Su hermano, que estaba pacientemente sentado a su lado mientras ella daba vueltas por la habitación, se le quedó mirando y dijo de repente:

-Estás preciosa, Gin….

Ginny, conmocionada por esas palabras tan sinceras e impropias de su hermano, cejó en su intento de que le diera un ataque cardíaco y se quedó clavada en el suelo, mirando su indumentaria.

-Gracias, Ron…- dijo sonrojándose -Pero ya sabes: es sólo maquillaje y un poco de ropa.

La verdad era que el trabajo que habían hecho con Ginny había quedado espectacular. Su belleza natural había quedado aún más resaltada después de la sesión estética a la que había tenido que someterse. La pelirroja estaba toda vestida de negro, enfundada en unos pantalones de cuero y con una especie de camisa blanca anudada a la cintura, por lo que su barriga salía a relucir, pero lo suficiente para que el detalle no quedara demasiado obsceno. Ginny nunca antes había estado tan provocativa ni tan atractiva. Su maquillaje era perfecto y su pelo caía por su espalda, perfectamente peinado y brillante.

-¿Sabes? Creo que, por mucho que te parezcas a ella, la tal Georgia Weasel se va a quedar muy impresionada si te ve esta noche ¡Eres mucho más guapa que ella!- le halagó, de nuevo, Ron.

Las palabras de su hermano habían calmado momentáneamente a Ginny, pero a los pocos segundos, después de ruborizarse por segunda vez, volvió a recordar que en pocos minutos tenía que dar un concierto y le entró de nuevo el ataque de pánico.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Ron? ¡Me van a odiar! ¡Me van a echar a patadas del estadio!- comentó, desesperada.

-¿Y qué más da, Gin? Ni siquiera conoces a esa cantante y tú no eres una artista. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, pero recuerda que no tienes nada que perder.

Ginny estaba muy sorprendida esa noche por los comentarios de su hermano. Generalmente Ron carecía de todo tipo de racionalidad y lógica, aunque en aquel momento se estaba mostrando mejor consejero, incluso, que la propia Hermione.

-¿Crees que estarán enfadados?- preguntó, de pronto, el muchacho.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Harry y Hermione?- dijo Ginny, dudando de a quién se refería. Al ver que asentía con la cabeza continuó hablando, -Bueno… no creo que les haga mucha gracia estar buscándonos y estoy segura de que lo están haciendo…

-No, no me refiero a eso…- dijo Ron, taciturno, bajando la cabeza y mirando sus propias manos.

-¿A qué, entonces?

-Pues… me pregunto si habrán visto… las fotos….- comentó Ron.

-¡Espero que sí! ¡Es la única manera de que se enteren que estamos aquí!- dijo Ginny, excitada por la idea de encontrar por fin a sus amigos. Pero, al reparar en la cara de su hermano, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que él iba más allá y de que estaba intentando preguntar, a su manera, un tema que le inquietaba sobremanera. –Ah….. Te refieres a…. Tranquilo, Ron, podrás resolverlo con Hermione. Estará enfadada unos días, seguro, pero luego se le pasará al ver que vuelves a hacerle la vida imposible….

Ron, ahora un poco más animado, volvió a sonreír. Era la primera vez que hablaba con su hermana de ello. Y tampoco es que hubiera sido muy locuaz en esa ocasión, pero había momentos que con Ginny no eran necesarias las palabras para que ella entendiera lo que sentía: con una mirada bastaba.

-¿Y qué hay de ti y de Harry?- quiso saber, ahora, Ron.

-Oh… eso… eso está superado- mintió Ginny, tratando de convencerse a sí misma. –Además, tampoco creo que le haya importado demasiado verme con otro. Y ¡bueno! ¡Es que yo no he hecho nada! No como otros….

Mientras tanto, a los pies del escenario, Harry por fin había conseguido acercarse un poco más a Hermione después de paralizar disimuladamente con su varita a la enana que soportaba la pancarta. La cercanía hizo su voz mucho más audible y gracias a ello el muchacho pudo preguntarle a su amiga:

-¿Crees que se habrán besado?

-¿Quiénes?- dudó Hermione- ¿Ginny y el Troter ese?

Harry asintió tristemente con la cabeza, intentando no posar demasiado sus ojos en los de Hermione porque le daba vergüenza que ésta pudiera intuir lo que sentía.

-No creo, Harry. Conociendo a Ginny… no creo. Por mucho que ese Troter se parezca a ti, Ginny sabe que no eres tú y no es propio de ella conformarse con sustitutos- comentó Hermione, no sólo para animar a su amigo, sino también porque estaba segura de sus palabras. Harry, contento con esta respuesta, continuó mirando al escenario y decidió no seguir sacando el tema.

El estadio ya estaba repleto. Allí no cabía ni un alfiler y ya pasaban cinco minutos de la hora prevista para la entrada de Georgia en el escenario. En los camerinos, en esos momentos, todo bullía. Miles de técnicos corrían de un lado a otro, haciendo las últimas comprobaciones. Kathryn se dirigía, también a paso veloz, hacia el camerino de Georgia, donde habían estado encerrados durante las dos últimas horas, Ginny y Ron. La mujer, aún más nerviosa que la muchacha de Gryffindor, abrió la puerta del camerino y anunció que era la hora.

-¿Ya?- exclamó Ginny, asustada.

-Sí, ya, querida. Tu público te espera, ji ji ji- comentó Kathryn con un gran deje de emoción en su voz.

Ron se quedó mirando a su hermana con cara de resignación y se puso en pie para acompañar a ésta hasta las puertas del escenario.

-Vale, pero sólo saldré con una condición- dictaminó, sorpresivamente, Ginny.

Kathryn se asustó un poco al principio, pero luego fue toda oídos para escuchar lo que su querida artista tenía que decir.

-Saldré al escenario si Ron sale conmigo...

El varón de los hermanos Weasley se quedó de piedra al oír las palabras de la pelirroja. Sabía que tenía que apoyar a su hermana si querían salir de aquel embrollo, pero con toda sinceridad no tenía ninguna gana de salir al escenario para recibir miles de abucheos.

-No, no, no, ni hablar- se negó Ron.

-Roooon………- le imploró Ginny, perdiendo la paciencia y casi articulando su nombre con un tono imperativo. En sus ojos se podía ver una mezcla de miedo y amenaza, por lo que Ron se quedó callado, resignado a hacer lo que fuera y entonces Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia Kathryn para que ésta decidiera.

-Muy bien… supongo que siempre hay sitio para uno más en el coro….- concedió Kathryn. –¡Diré que pongan otro micro! Y encenderé una vela para que el Señor se apiade de nosotros….

Mientras tanto, lejos del estadio de los Yankees, en la otra punta de la ciudad de Nueva York, una chica pelirroja, enfundada en un chándal, estaba a punto de encender la televisión. Junto a ella había un chico de color que apestaba bastante a alcohol. La chica llevaba un bol de palomitas en la mano y tenía pinta de acabar de despertarse después de pasar muchas horas en la cama. El chico se había quedado dormido en el sofá con la boca abierta.

-Despierta, que va a empezar la función- dijo la chica, pegando un codazo al hombre dormido a su lado y alcanzando el mando a distancia. – No me perdería hoy las noticias por nada. Ji ji ji- se rió.

-¿Qué pasa hoy en las noticias?- preguntó el chico, agarrando a la chica por la cintura y cometiendo el error de abrir la boca, al permitir que por ella se escapara su mal aliento.

-¡Quita de ahí! ¡Apestas a alcohol!- le apartó, con muy mal humor, la pelirroja.

-¿Y tú qué crees? ¿Qué hueles a rosas?- se quejó el chico, todavía atrapando a la mujer por la cintura. –Bueno… dime… ¿qué es eso tan importante que sale en la televisión?- insistió.

-¡La cancelación de mi concierto, mendrugo! No puedo esperar para saber qué cara se le habrá puesto a la _zorra_ de Charline cuando haya tenido que decir a la prensa que no hay concierto ¡Jaja! ¡Esto no me lo pierdo!

Georgia Weasel, sentada en aquel sillón de un apartamento de Nueva York, había encendido la televisión y estaba buscando el canal de las noticias para recrearse en la jugarreta que le había gastado a su manager. Georgia, que había estado dos días consecutivos de fiesta nocturna por la ciudad, había acabado durmiendo en el piso de un amigo con derecho a roce y había decido no asistir durante unos días a los eventos a los que tenía que acudir. Era su manera de hacerle la vida imposible a su manager, Charline, con quien nunca se había llevado especialmente bien.

Cuando por fin localizó un canal de noticias, Georgia se quedó mirando, expectante, la televisión, mientras su amante seguía acariciándole sin hacer mucho caso a lo que estaban diciendo en la pantalla.

Una mujer de pelo castaño estaba radiando las noticias, aunque en ese momento todavía estaba explicando las catástrofes mundiales:

………………_..y nadie sabe a qué es debido el fenómeno paranormal que ha levantado los miedos londinenses. Lo único que ha podido explicar la policía ha sido que los vecinos vieron una luz verde muy brillante y cómo una persona escapaba de la casa. Sin embargo, los cuerpos de los fallecidos no muestran marcas de ningún tipo de agresión. El estudio forense tampoco ha dejado nada en claro, puesto que no hay indicios de una muerte por envenenamiento, electrocución o fallo de algún órgano vital. Muchas personas del vecindario han empezado a atribuir los acontecimientos a la magia negra, aunque por supuesto la Policía está intentando sacar conclusiones más plausibles, con la ayuda de médicos de todo el mundo. Las investigaciones demuestran que sólo existe un antecedente parecido a las catástrofes que se están sucediendo en Londres. Pero éste sucedió hace muchos años, en un pequeño pueblo inglés. En aquella ocasión fue asaltada la casa de los adinerados Riddle y nadie pudo explicar lo que………………………………….._

-Otra de esas muertes extrañas- comentó Georgia Weasel al muchacho que tenía a su lado. -¿Te has dado cuenta de que sólo ocurren en Inglaterra? Todo el mundo dice que es cosa de magia…. ¡Mira que son extraños los ingleses!- afirmó la americana, sin obtener respuesta del chico que estaba a su lado. La presentadora de las noticias, mientras tanto, ya había acabado de explicar aquella noticia tan extraña y en ese momento pasaba a otro tema de candente actualidad:

………………………_Y ahora pasemos al apartado de espectáculos……………………._

-¡Ahí está! Ya verás que divertido….- se emocionó Georgia, agarrando un puñado de palomitas y tragándolo de un bocado.

La chica del Telediario continuó hablando:

……………………………_.Georgia Weasel inaugura hoy su gira para el deleite de todos sus fans. Tras rumores que apuntaban a su desaparición, la cantante estuvo presente en el programa de la MTV de ayer y también se la ha visto muy bien acompañada últimamente. Su hermano, presente en la ciudad, estará con ella hoy en el concierto. Concierto del cual les mostraremos unas escenas a continuación……………._

-¿QUÉ?- La verdadera Georgia Weasel se desprendió del _pulpo_ que tenía a su lado, se puso en pie, dejando caer al suelo todo el bol de palomitas que había preparado, y se acercó a la pantalla. En ella estaban retransmitiendo las imágenes preliminares de SU concierto, donde miles de fans esperaban ansiosos la entrada triunfal de su ídolo. Georgia, pensando que todavía estaba sufriendo alucinaciones por todas las drogas que había consumido las noches anteriores, se frotó los ojos para comprobar que era real lo que estaba viendo. Al ver que la escena no cambiaba, se quedó con la boca abierta, justo enfrente de la pantalla, tan cerca que estaba a punto de comérsela, y en ese momento vio cómo una chica pelirroja, mucho más atractiva que ella, salía al escenario y se quedaba plantaba frente al público, para el deleite de éste.

La cadena de televisión dejó de retransmitir imágenes en ese preciso segundo en el que Ginny se había lanzado al escenario. Las cámaras habían vuelto a enfocar a la presentadora, quien ahora estaba despidiendo el programa:

…………_..Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Esperamos que nuestra estrella internacional del Pop, Georgia Weasel, tenga mucho éxito con su gira. Nosotros nos despedimos hasta mañana. A la misma hora, todo noticias……._

Georgia, todavía presa del shock, logró incorporarse malamente, aunque pasado un minuto reaccionó, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y empezó a gritar:

-Me han sustituido. ME HAN REEMPLAZADO ¿PERO QUIÉN COÑO ES ESA TIA? ¡TENGO UN CLON!- sus malos modales y su mal humor hicieron que su amante, que todavía reposaba en el sillón, pegara un bote, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ligeramente asustado. -¡Ponte los pantalones! ¡Nos vamos al estadio!- le ordenó.


	10. El problema de los dos mundos

Bueno, comentar que se me ha ido un poco la cabeza en este nuevo capítulo. Esto no estaba planeado, pero la imaginación vuela y vuela… y luego ya no sabes ni dónde estabas, jaja. Espero que no se haga muy pesado. Un saludo a todos!

Quince minutos antes de que la verdadera Georgia Weasel descubriera "el pastel", algo muy misterioso estaba ocurriendo en una casa blanca, muy lejos de Manhattan. En el interior de una impresionante mansión, un muggle de pelo cano y sonrisa embaucadora deambulaba inquieto, observando el crepitar de las llamas que escupía su chimenea. El hombre daba vueltas alrededor del fuego, sin apartar la vista de las lengüetadas que desprendía la fogata. Sudoroso, parecía que aguardaba el peor momento de su vida.

De pronto, las llamas empezaron a revolotear y a serpentear en la atmósfera, enrareciendo el aire que las rodeaba. Una cabeza pálida, cubierta de cicatrices, escuálida y cortada como la forma de un cráneo mal nutrido hizo ¡pop! en el centro de la chimenea.

El hombre de pelo cano pegó un ligero respingo y se alejó tembloroso del lugar donde flotaba la cabeza. Había estado esperando aquel momento toda la tarde, pero ahora se sentía incapaz de aproximarse hasta ese punto.

-_Georgie_, _Georgie_, _Georgie_….- aulló una voz fría, hueca como la fosa de un muerto con vida. –Acércate, no tengas miedo, hombre- incitó la cabeza que flotaba en la chimenea.

-Sss…sí, señor- contestó el hombre con voz temblorosa, cuya cara estaba tornando a una tonalidad pálida que hacía juego con sus canas. El hombre parecía haber envejecido diez años con aquella aparición y ahora lucía el aspecto de un anciano.

-Otra vez hemos vuelto a meter la pata, ¿verdad?- continuó la voz, ahora que el hombre se había aproximado aún más.

-Yo… yo… yo no…-tartamudeó el anciano.

-¡SILENCIO!- bramó la cabeza con forma de calavera desde las llamas. El color rojizo del fuego no conseguía dar colorido a aquella testa mortuoria. -¿Cuántas veces tendré que advertirte que no me interrumpas?

-Sí, señor…-concedió, muerto de pánico, bajando ligeramente la cabeza, el muggle de pelo cano.

-Así me gusta ¡Disciplina! Eso es lo que os falta a los Muggles con poder. Bueno….¿Y cómo vamos a arreglar esto, _Georgie_?

-No sé a qué se refiere, señor…- dijo, honestamente, el pelicano. –Me… me llegó una de esas lechuzas hoy diciéndome que quería verme, señor, pero no sé de qué me está hablando…- remató, poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Ah, no?- repitió, iracunda, la cabeza, dando pequeños tumbos de un lado a otro. -¡Enciende ese maldito trasto donde salen todas esas muggles en pelotas!

Ante esta orden tan directa, el empequeñecido muggle salió corriendo al aparato de televisión que había en la estancia. Aunque aquel mandato había sido un poco difuso, el hombre comprendió perfectamente a qué se refería la cabeza y rápidamente la encendió. -¿Qué… qué… canal?- preguntó el muggle, cada vez más tartamudo. La cabeza, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sin venir a cuento lanzó un rayo cegador de color amarillo y la televisión, tras escupir una ligera humareda, se sintonizó sola en uno de los canales de noticias.

La misma mujer del Telediario a quien Georgia Weasel estaba a punto de escuchar, apareció en el cuadrado, dominando toda la pantalla. La pequeña Ginny Weasley sustituyó pronto a la presentadora y las imágenes contaron la espectacular gira que acababa de inaugurar la cantante pop.

-¡AHÍ LA TIENES, PEDAZO DE MENDRUGO!- rugió la cabeza, que todavía flotaba en medio de la chimenea. Los ojos, de un color rojizo, se habían puesto aún más incandescentes y miraban la pantalla con un odio incontrolable.

El hombre de pelo cano, confundido, volteaba la cabeza de un lado al otro, primero mirando a la pantalla, luego a la cabeza, a la pantalla, a la cabeza… Pero por más que se estrujaba el cerebro, no era capaz de comprender qué tenía de interesante aquella noticia. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y valor de donde no lo había, el pequeño muggle consiguió reunir en su lengua las palabras necesarias para desvelar aquel misterio:

-¿Le… le gusta el Pop? Yo… yo pensaba que el señor de las tinieblas no tendría tiempo para estos….

Voldemort, con su cabeza todavía suspendida en las llamas, cambió su expresión de furia por otra misteriosa y rodó sus ojos hasta las cuencas superiores, como si se estuviera haciendo a sí mismo la pregunta que el muggle acababa de formularle. _Bueno… no está tan mal_… pensó, inmediatamente desprendiéndose de aquella fantasía estúpida y cambiando su cara en segundos para volver a la realidad:

-¡No, zoquete!- gritó de nuevo, soltando humo por la boca y extendiendo la bocanada hasta aquel muggle, al que consiguió despeinarle el flequillo. -¿Es que no sabes quién es ésa?

-Yo… yo- tartamudeó de nuevo aquel personaje.

-¡Tantos años en la Casa Blanca te están atrofiando!- el muggle, cabeceó taciturnamente ante esta acusación del Que no debe ser nombrado. -¡Es el amor platónico de mi archi enemigo! ¡De ese niño apestoso que me convirtió en lo que soy!

Al muggle se le encendió una bombilla en su frente al oír estas palabras y rápidamente, como intentando resolver el fallo que había cometido exclamó -¡Harry Potter!- pero de repente recapacitó lo que había dicho y volvió a mirar a la pantalla, donde todavía estaban retransmitiendo las últimas imágenes de Ginny haciéndose pasar por una cantante de moda. –Pero ¿y de qué conoce él a Georgia Weasel?

-_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_... ¡Eres más lento que Colagusano!- se frustró Voldemort, desesperado, dando cabezazos contra los ladrillos de la chimenea. -¡No es una maldita cantante! ¡Las han confundido! ¡Ésa es Ginny Weasley!

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo? ¿Quién cuernos es Ginny Weasley?- respondió el muggle, el cual estaba empezando a envalentonarse. –De todos modos, Sr. Riddle, no comprendo a qué es debida su visita, ni que pinto yo en todo esto…. Creía que nuestros negocios ya estaban cerrados…

-Me debes un favor, George ¡Y lo cumplirás si no quieres acabar en tu querido estado de Texas, pidiendo clemencia para que no te apliquen un _Adaba Kedava_ al estilo muggle!

George Bush, presidente de los Estados Unidos, el hombre más poderoso de la tierra, acababa de sentir cómo un vigoroso escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. Los suelos de la Casa Blanca parecían temblar bajo sus pies. No estaba muy seguro de qué era eso del _Adaba Kedava_, pero intuía que sería algún equivalente mágico de la pena de muerte.

Tan pronto se le pasó aquel escalofrío, Bush respiró profundamente, se ajustó la corbata y dijo envalentonado:

-Creía que ya habíamos quedado en paz cuando no impedí que tu amigo Bin atacara mis torres. Aquello casi me costó mi Gobierno ¡Todos me odian por eso!

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora quieres sacar trapos sucios?- preguntó Voldemort –Muy bien, pues dime: ¿Quién te puso en esta casa? ¿eh?- reclamó Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, fuera de sí por lo que acababa de escuchar. -¿Quién te mandó a la mejor de mis mortífagas, a la más eficiente, para que le hiciera un _servicio rapidito_ a tu oponente?

-No veo por qué hay que sacar ahora el tema de Mónica Lewinsky. Además, habría ganado igualmente aquellas elecciones aunque ella no hubiera _desestresado_ a Bill- argumentó, testarudo, el presidente. Pero Bush, de nuevo sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se acordó de otro punto de discusión muy importante: -¿Y quién fingió no poder encontrar a tu amigo Ladden? Porque mi servicio de inteligencia y yo sabemos perfectamente que todas las noches se toma unas buenas copas en ese club de alterne afgano.

-¿No estarás intentando decir que el hombre no tiene derecho a divertirse? _La Gatita_ _afgana_ es un club de lo más saludable. Yo he estado allí un par de veces- se defendió Voldemort, desviando la conversación y poniendo cara de polluelo enamorado. De pronto cayó de vuelta a la realidad y con su cabeza agitándose aún más violentamente en la fogata, continuó la discusión, elevando aún más la voz: -¡Pero aún me debes una por aquellas armas de destrucción masiva en Irak! Si no llega a ser por el trabajo de mis muchachos, tú no habrías conseguido todo ese _pepróleo_ irakí ¡Somos socios! Lo quieras o no…

-¡Pero yo no te debo nada, Riddle! ¡Por Abraham Lincoln! ¡Si hasta le hemos dado tu nombre a un huracán! ¿Qué más puedes desear?

-Me llamo Voldemort, no Voldavort- se quejó Quién-Todos-Sabemos, poniendo mueca de ofendido ante las palabras de George W Bush.

-Como sea. De todos modos, con ese nombre no asustas a nadie aquí. Además, estos días estoy haciendo oídos sordos por la que estás armando en Inglaterra. Todos los Telediarios lo comentan ¡Al menos podrías haber dejado alguna evidencia para que no parezca cosa de magia! ¿Es que no sabes lo que es una pistola o un cuchillo? Tú y tu manía de agitar esa varita por todas partes. Estoy en plenas elecciones. Ahora no me puedo permitir ningún escándalo más.

-¿Quieres que llame a Kerry? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- amenazó Voldemort, con furia iracunda. El presidente de los Estados Unidos, muy asustado por los próximos comicios que se aventuraban, se quedó petrificado, pensando si sería conveniente pactar de nuevo con el tenebroso mago o no….

-Mira, Vold…. Tom….- Voldemort alzó una ceja ante el trato amistoso con el que se estaba dirigiendo a él Bush. –Señor Riddle- se corrigió, entonces, el poderoso muggle,-ayer me llamó Tony y…

El teléfono rojo de la Casa Blanca, de pronto, estalló en _rings_, _rings_. George W Bush, cortó entonces su desahogo, giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando el aparato durante unos segundos. Había estado a punto de pedirle permiso al que No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado para contestar la llamada, pero el presidente de los Estados Unidos se lo había pensado mejor y decidió actuar con normalidad y tomar el teléfono:

-Al habla George W Bush ¿Con quién hablo?- contestó con voz desafiante.

-Señor, tengo a un individuo esperando que dice que quiere hablar con el señor _Obush_ ¿Qué desea que haga?- advirtió su secretaria al otro lado del aparato.

-Pase la llamada. A lo mejor es una palabra en clave de nuestro jefe de inteligencia.

-Al momento, señor.

La secretaria se ausentó unos segundos y una nueva voz volvió a oírse al otro lado del hilo telefónico. Voldemort, esperando en la chimenea y empezando a perder la paciencia, había extendido todo lo que podía la cabeza para intentar escuchar la conversación.

-¿Dígame? Al habla George W. Bush, presidente de los Estados Unidos de….

-Sí, sí, ahórrate el discurso para las próximas elecciones, _Obushy_- le cortó una voz familiar con un acento extraño. -¿Está mi amigo por ahí? ¡Pásamelo! Creo que tenemos un código rojo.

Bush hizo lo que se le había ordenado e intentó alcanzarle el teléfono a Voldemort.

Al ver el aparato, el Señor de las Tinieblas se desquició: -¿Pero cómo quieres que agarre eso si sólo tengo aquí la cabeza?- Bush, retomando su estado de nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que Voldemort estaba cada vez más furioso, sujetó el teléfono y puso el aparato en su oreja, amoldándolo convenientemente para que pudiera hablar con el misterioso interlocutor.

-¡_Voldie_! ¿Qué tal estás, querido amigo?- comenzó a hablar, muy alto, la lejana voz. –Me han dicho que te apareciste por aquí, pero ya sabes lo ocupado que estoy haciendo la Guerra Santa, ¿no? Bueno, da igual, supuse que estarías en casa del _yankee incompetente _¿Qué es lo que te pasa, amigo?

-¡Hola Bin!- dijo Voldemort, muerto de alegría por poder hablar por fin con un individuo de su misma talla. –Necesito tu ayuda otra vez, camarada. Tendrás que venir a Nueva York inmediatamente.

-Pero es que no creo que sea muy bien recibido allí después de la última que liamos, Tom- respondió Bin Ladden.

-¡Me da igual! Tú te vienes aquí ya. Si quieres tráete el Corán bajo el brazo, pero ven aquí de inmediato. Toca el _traslador_ que te di hace años para lo de las Torres esas y vente para acá, que tenemos un trabajito que hacer.

-¿Otra vez perseguimos al Dumbledore ese? Vamos, Tom, aquel día no estaba en las Torres y nos cargamos a toda esa gente para nada ¿Estás seguro de que ahora anda por ahí? No es que no me divierta esto, pero es que hoy tenía una cita y….

Voldemort, que estaba empezando a desquiciarse rodeado de aquella panda de inútiles Muggles, cortó la conversación de su camarada y le dijo: -¡Si no quieres que te haga un _Crucios_ que te persiga por toda la eternidad ya estás moviendo tus barbas hasta aquí, Ladden!

Una vez que hubieron colgado el teléfono, Voldemort se dirigió de nuevo a Bush. El Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le advirtió que no quería ni que moviera un músculo mientras él y sus Mortífagos irrumpían en el concierto que se estaba llevando a cabo en Nueva York.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el otro lado del globo, a esa misma hora, aunque muy tarde en la madrugada debido al cambio de horario, el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, empezaba a perder la paciencia intentando despertar al Primer Ministro Muggle, Tony Blair.

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba en la mansión de los Blair, aunque nadie parecía estar en la casa y Fudge, aunque estaba siendo asesorado por los mejores magos estudiosos del mundo Muggle, tampoco se aclaraba muy bien con aquel cacharro, por lo que decidió mandarle una lechuza urgente con un mensaje en el que se podía leer:

_Querido Primer Ministro Muggle: _

_Nos encontramos en un momento muy delicado para nuestros dos mundos. De sobra estará usted enterado de los últimos acontecimientos pertrechados por el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos, cuyo nombre Ya-sabemos-cuál-es-pero-no-debemos-pronunciarlo._

_Aunque estoy inquieto por estos acaecimientos, usted sabe que nunca he intentado rebasar la sutil barrera que divide nuestros dos mundos… Pero la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora es muy diferente. _

_Fruto de un engaño planeado por Quién-no-vamos-a-nombrar, cuatro alumnos de Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería más famosa de todo el país, andan perdidos por la ciudad estadounidense de Nueva York._

_Mi servicio de aurores ha investigado lo suficiente para saber que esto ha sido una trampa del Señor Poderoso y de sus seguidores. Sospechamos que su idea era trasladar a Harry Potter (ya le hablé de él en otras lechuzas, creo recordar) a una ciudad Muggle para poder asesinarlo sin ningún tipo de protección mágica. Pero una vez más y gracias a la suerte incomprensible del muchacho, sus planes no han dado resultado como era debido. En lugar de Harry, dos amigos suyos andan perdidos por la ciudad de Nueva York, aunque sabemos que El niño que sobrevivió y una estudiante meritoria de Hogwarts han ido en su busca._

_Aún así, mis brillantes aurores están convencidos de que todavía se encuentran a salvo. Y por eso me dirijo a usted, señor Blair._

_De todos es sabida su amistad con el Primer Ministro estadounidense. A mí no es un personaje que me satisfaga especialmente, por lo que habría pensado que quizá usted pudiera persuadirle para que active las medidas de urgencia necesarias para esta ocasión. Nosotros ya hemos mandado a nuestro mejor batallón para allá, el cual se aparecerá de un momento a otro en la ciudad. Tenemos sospechas de que El Señor de las Tinieblas Más Tenebrosas ya se encuentra por allí._

_Ruego su colaboración más urgente para que nuestros dos mundos no queden reducidos a cenizas. Tenga usted en cuenta que tanto usted como yo no podemos permitir que nuestros electores no nos voten en las siguientes elecciones. Nuestros mundos nos necesitan._

_Atentamente, _

_Cornelius Fudge_

_P.D: Cuento con su voto y el de sus amigos para los próximos comicios. Yo ya he mandado mi papeleta muggle para apoyarle en su nueva candidatura. _

Voldemort ya había desaparecido de la chimenea de la Casa Blanca. Pero en lugar de su presencia había dejado la inquietud entre aquellas paredes. Bush se encontraba ahora atrapado, con dos criminales internacionales (uno mágico y el otro muggle), pululando por una de las ciudades que estaban bajo su dominio. Los dos parecían muy dispuestos a arrasar lo que fuera con tal de encontrar a un adolescente cuya única particularidad notable (para George Bush) era que tenía una cicatriz que le avisaba cada vez que Voldemort estaba cerca.

Furioso y a la vez aterrado, George Bush decidió que aquel era un buen momento para poner pies en polvorosa y hacer una visita a su rancho de Texas. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer una llamada para que sus empleados prepararan el equipaje, el teléfono rojo volvió a sonar. Con manos temblorosas, el presidente de los Estados Unidos lo descolgó:

-¿Quién?

-¡Bush!

-¿Tony? ¡Qué alegría oírte! ¿Qué ha pasado?- El Primer Ministro del Reino Unido estaba al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

-Tengo malas noticias. Yo ya te dije que no era bueno que nos aliáramos con personajes que comen ranas vivas de chocolate… Pero ahora estamos metidos hasta el cuello y no nos queda otra.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Tony?- inquirió un nervioso Bush

-Me ha escrito Fudge ¿recuerdas? El tipo regordete del Ministerio de Magia. Dice que ha mandado a sus tropas a Nueva York y que Voldemort también está allí.

-¡Por las muelas de Sadam Husein!- exclamó Bush -¿Ahora también vienen los magos para aquí?

-Eso creo, Presidente- aclaró Blair, con un tono de voz parecido al de un soldado cuando se cuadra ante su general. –Parece ser que Riddle quería transportar a Harry Potter hasta una ciudad Muggle porque así sería más fácil deshacerse de él. Pero sus amigos acabaron allí por error…

-¡Claro! ¡Y ahora tenemos a una bruja metida en el mundo del espectáculo, casi casi paseando por Broadway! ¡Tony, esto se nos ha ido de las manos!- dictaminó, sudando, el presidente estadounidense.

-A lo mejor podríamos llamar a Dumbledore. Puede que él tenga ganas de ayudar. Creo que tiene una tarea pendiente con Riddle.

-No, Tony, no quiero acabar en el corredor de la muerte en mi tierra natal- contestó Bush, asustado por las consecuencias que podría acarrear traicionar a Voldemort y avisar al enemigo.

-¿Y entonces qué quieres hacer? ¿Llamamos al tonto de Aznar, al español, para meterlo en el fregado? Luego le echamos la culpa a él y ya está…. Seguro que el Zapatos ese, el oponente, querrá colaborar….

-No, esta vez no. Hay que guardarse esa carta para otro momento, Tony- el presidente de los Estados Unidos guardó silencio un minuto, intentando pensar. Pero aquello de pensar no era algo que a él se le hubiera dado demasiado bien durante toda su vida, así que apartó la idea, cejó en el intento y dijo tranquilamente: -Bueno… ya he tomado una decisión.

El silenció se apoderó del hilo telefónico. Una pausa de tensión necesaria en las meditaciones de las dos personalidades más influyentes el mundo muggle. George W. Bush, valiente, retomó la palabra y sentenció: -Yo me voy de vacaciones. Ya me lo contaréis cuando vuelva. Tengo un toro en Texas al que hay que castrar urgentemente.

-Fantástico. Una gran decisión. Yo me voy a la cama. Espero verte muy pronto en nuestra jornada de puertas abiertas a la prensa. Saluda a la Primera Dama de mi parte, George- le pidió Blair.

-Lo haré. Un saludo, Tony- respondió Bush, mucho más tranquilo tras el esfuerzo mental que había tenido que hacer.

Tony Blair rápidamente colgó el teléfono y regresó a su cama. -¡Ay! ¡Qué duro es gobernar el mundo!- exclamó el inglés para sí mismo, tapándose con la manta.

Completamente iluminado, el estadio de los New York Yankees refulgía en los alrededores del conocido barrio del Bronx. Algo muy grande estaba a punto de ocurrir dentro de las instalaciones y en la parte de fuera del estadio el ambiente que se vivía era parecido al de los partidos de béisbol que disputaba allí el equipo de la ciudad.

Muy pronto, sin embargo, las luces se apagaron. El público asistente contuvo entonces la respiración, consciente de que había llegado el momento. Harry y Hermione abandonaron la conversación que estaban manteniendo para unirse a la emoción general. De pronto, un chorro de luz, procedente de dos enormes focos, se iluminó y enfocó al público que se apretujaba en la parte baja del estadio. Se oyeron entonces algunos silbidos de la gente emocionada.

Incapaces de contener la tensión escénica que allí se estaba desplegando, algunos empezaron a gritar y, de repente, se oyó un estruendo enorme, una especie de ruido de tambores gigantesco, que resonó en el cielo de Nueva York… y la música empezó.

Los bailarines salieron corriendo a escena, con un público enloquecido que empezaba a presionar hacia delante, atorando a Harry y a Hermione contra la barrera que separaba la zona del público del escenario.

-¡Prepárate porque va a salir!- le gritó Hermione al famoso Gryffindor.

Harry notaba su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. Estaba totalmente encajado por una multitud excitada que no podía soportar más la espera por ver a su ídolo. Pero a él le daba igual. Se sentía como si no pudiera ver las luces cegadoras con las que habían decorado todo el escenario. Tampoco podía escuchar. Sólo oía el sonido de su corazón, latiendo fuertemente contra sus tímpanos, sintiéndolo en la parte izquierda de su pecho. Ginny iba a salir y por fin la vería, tras todas aquellas horas de larga búsqueda. La había echado de menos…

Las sombras seguían cubriendo el escenario mientras toda la banda hacía su aparición en él. Los más alejados de la escena no eran capaces de distinguir más que unas siluetas, pero Harry y Hermione estaban perfectamente colocados y pendientes para la entrada de Ginny. Desde allí podían diferenciar perfectamente unas caras de otras.

Un tímido Ron hizo entonces su aparición en el escenario. Iba seguido de dos muchachas, una de color y la otra blanca. El atuendo de las dos chicas consistía en unas camisetas negras, con escote, bastante ajustadas y unos pantalones que también marcaban su silueta. Ron, como miembro perteneciente del coro, tenía que ir a juego con ellas, así que los de vestuario lo habían ataviado también de negro, con una camiseta de tirantes ajustada, y habían volcado medio bote de gomina sobre su pelo, que ahora estaba revuelto, pero totalmente encrespado y firme.

A los dos amigos les costó bastante distinguir a Ron por su indumentaria, a pesar de que éste ya había alcanzado su posición, enfrente de su micrófono, en medio de las dos muchachas del coro.

-¡Ése es Ron!- gritó por fin Hermione, entusiasmada, alzando su brazo y señalando con el índice hacia la dirección del coro.

Harry, sorprendido por la indumentaria y el nuevo estilo de su amigo, no dijo nada en un principio, pero pronto estalló y soltó una carcajada.

-¡No te rías! ¡Está guapísimo!- se dejó llevar la morena de pelo revuelto y encrespado, presa de la emoción de ver a un Ron tan a la moda. El resto del público, en ese preciso momento, rompió a aplausos que iban al compás de la música. La atmósfera era impresionante. Parecía que en cualquier momento el cielo fuera a estallar como si se tratara de una piñata de cumpleaños.

Ginny, aterrada, esperaba detrás del decorado, mientras Kathryn la agarraba por los hombros, con el mismo estilo que lo haría un entrenador con su boxeador.

-Vas a estar estupenda, tú tranquila….

-Madre mía, madre mía…- no dejaba de decir la pelirroja, echando vistazos fugaces por una de las zonas en las que se podía entrever la cantidad de gente que se había concentrado allí. –Uff, uff, uff…- empezó a respirar Ginny, forzadamente, intentando dominar el aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones.

Fue ahí cuando la música cambió. En lugar del redoble de tambores, ahora los altavoces detonaron el comienzo de una de las canciones de Georgia Weasel. El público enloqueció. Ginny, entonces, captó la señal, respiró profundamente, tomó una increíble bocanada de aire y saltó desde un lateral del escenario hasta el centro.

Los fans comenzaron a aullar y Ginny, aunque estaba muy asustada, comprendió que había dejado a la tímida pelirroja de Hogwarts entre bastidores. Ahora ella no era Ginny Weasley, insegura, a la sombra de sus hermanos. Era Georgia Weasel, la cantante internacional que tenía que comerse el mundo a bocados.

La nueva Ginny se contoneó hacia el centro del escenario, cantando. Su manera de moverse era increíble. Mucho mejor que la propia Georgia Weasel. Se había aprendido tan bien los movimientos de la cantante que nadie podía notar que no era ella. Pero, además, había conseguido mejorarlos, aportándoles su propio toque.

Aunque el problema no era ese. El problema era la voz. Ginny salió tan emocionada que durante los primeros veinte segundos no se dio cuenta de que estaba desafinando. El público tampoco, puesto que estaban todos demasiado ocupados en aullar y volverse locos. Pero pronto se pasaría la euforia y Ginny lo sabía, aunque no tenía escapatoria. Tenía diez segundos para transformar su voz en la de Georgia Weasel o saldría del estadio, pero a patadas, en lugar de a hombros.

En la otra punta de Nueva York, una chica pelirroja, conducía peligrosamente un descapotable rojo. Georgia Weasel y su nuevo novio se habían parado en un semáforo y la chica estaba a punto de perder sus nervios:

-¡Aparta de ahí, viejete!- le había gritado a un pobre señor que intentaba cruzar la calle.

La cantante ya se había recorrido medio Manhattan a una velocidad record y estaba a punto de llegar al puente que unía la isla con la desoladora zona del Bronx. Aún desesperada, la chica había sintonizado una de sus radios preferidas para ver cómo un comentarista radiaba todos los acontecimientos que se iban desarrollando en el concierto, su concierto.

-Todavía no entiendo qué hacemos aquí- comentó Belatrix Lestrange, presa de un tic nervioso que se había apoderado de su ojo derecho.

-Órdenes. Nos han dicho que entremos y entramos- comentó Lucius Malfoy, desesperado por tener que esperar una cola interminable.

Prescindiendo totalmente del sentimiento de discreción, varios mortífagos encapuchados estaban alineados en las taquillas del estadio, intentando conseguir una entrada de última hora. Algunos de ellos, como Crabbe y Goyle, se habían decantado por el sistema de reventa y estaban dando vueltas en busca de un buen precio.

-Al menos esta dichosa marca podría dejar de quemar- exclamó, cansada, Bellatrix, separando su túnica para descubrir la marca tenebrosa que llevaba grabada en el brazo. –Lleva todo el día incandescente y ya no sé cómo moverme. Es obvio que hemos atendido a la llamada de Nuestro Amo- siguió quejándose.

Un grupo de adolescentes que pasaban por allí se quedó mirando a la panda de mortífagos encapuchados.

-¡Qué guapo!- exclamó uno de los púberes. –Ya te dije que teníamos que venir disfrazados al concierto- se lamentó, mirando a uno de sus compañeros y dándole codazos para que apreciara a los mortífagos.

Lucius Malfoy, ofendido, estuvo a punto de sacar su varita para lanzarle al muchacho una de las maldiciones prohibidas, pero Lestrange le agarró el brazo y le dijo amenazadoramente:

-Ya podrás vengarte luego, Lucius. Recuerda lo que nos ha dicho nuestro Señor: discreción hasta que la ocasión sea perfecta. No te aventures ahora. Tenemos órdenes, como tú bien has dicho.

-¡Eh! ¡Las tenemos!- gritó de pronto Nott, seguido de Avery, dos peligrosos mortifagos. Los dos acababan de torturar a un pobrecillo hombre que intentaba revender unas entradas a buen precio y ahora agitaban los boletos en el aire, contentos de poder entrar de una manera "discreta", tal y como les había ordenado Voldemort.

-Perfecto- exclamó, alegre Bellatrix, ya cansada de hacer cola en vano. –Ahora sólo queda encontrar a los inútiles de Crabbe y Goyle. Pensaba que estarían haciéndote sombra, Lucius…- ironizó Lestrange.

-Hay cosas que no son hereditarias- exclamó el rubio, haciendo referencia al eterno placaje que Crabbe y Goyle hijos hacían siempre a Draco.

Mientras tanto, en ese preciso momento, Hermione, que se había dado cuenta de la tortura a la que Ginny estaba sometiendo a los altavoces, miró rápidamente a Harry para ver si éste también lo había notado. Pero Harry estaba embobado _¿Ésa era Ginny Weasley? _Pensó el muchacho ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera convertido en una mujer y él no lo hubiera notado en todos esos años? _Guau…._

-¡Harry!- le llamó Hermione, propiciándole codazos. Algo que no funcionó porque Harry estaba anestesiado gracias a todos los empujones que los asistentes le estaban dando.

-¡Harry! ¡Despierta!

Harry seguía mirando a Ginny, totalmente ido. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho. La boca la tenía abierta y se podía percibir que el muchacho estaba salivando tanto como lo habría hecho un perro al ver comida después de un día entero de ayuno.

-¡Harry controla tu baba, por Dios!- se desquició Hermione, la cual estuvo a punto de darle una colleja a su amigo. Pero en lugar de esto, la morena sólo lo zarandeó, consiguiendo que el chico de los ojos verdes por fin saliera del trance en el que le había sumido la pelirroja.

-¿QUÉ?- se alteró Harry.

-¿Pero es que no lo ves? ¡Está desafinando como un payaso de circo!

Harry pestañeó y esta vez estuvo atento a los gruñidos que Ginny estaba volcando en el micrófono. Kathryn, la asistente de Weasel, estaba horrorizada. En la parte de atrás del escenario la mujer avestruz estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que un técnico cambiara el sistema real de sonido y en su lugar pusiera uno de los discos de Georgia Weasel. El _play back_ era lo único que en aquel momento podría salvar a la cantante. Pero el disco no funcionaba. Estaba rayado. Ron había estado jugando con él e investigándolo poco después de los ensayos de Ginny.

Harry y Hermione, en el foso, empezaron a mirar alrededor. Tenía que haber alguna solución. Ginny, emocionada y ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo, seguía con su recital destroza tímpanos. Sí… se movía como los ángeles, pero cantaba como un jabalí en un barrizal… y el público estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que aquello no era del todo normal. No era que Georgia Weasel tuviera una voz espectacular, pero desde luego no sonaba como una grulla pegándose una ducha.

Los dos amigos de los pelirrojos seguían inquietos, conscientes de que quedaba muy poco tiempo para resolver aquel enredo si no querían que la gente se liara a tomatazos con su amiga. Algunas personas habían empezado a abuchear, aunque por suerte Ginny estaba tan concentrada en sus movimientos que no era capaz de escuchar nada que no fuera su "preciosa" voz. Ron, desesperado por lo que estaban viviendo, comenzó a chistar hacia su hermana, para que ésta se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando:

-_Schist, Schist_, Ginny…. Ginny, déjalo, no funciona… ¡Eh, _pist, pist!_

Gracias a esto, Ginny abrió por fin los ojos y se encontró con una multitud horrorizada enfrente de ella. La pobre muchacha se quedó congelada en medio del escenario. Ron ya no sabía si acercarse, tomarla del brazo y largarse de allí, o si lo mejor era coger el micrófono y disculparse con cualquier tontería.

De pronto Hermione sufrió una especie de ataque. Empezó a revolver todos sus bolsillos como una loca, bajo la mirada atónita de Harry y en medio del silencio que sus compañeros de lugar estaban formando alrededor de ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- se preocupó Harry, el cual tenía la sensación de que su amiga se estaba rascando o había encontrado alguna anomalía en su cuerpo.

Pero lo que sacó Hermione del fondo de sus ropajes no fue otra cosa que su varita mágica, la cual había escondido y amarrado para ser discreta y que nadie la viera. La muchacha, apenas consciente de que estaba en un concierto y de que iba a sonar muy raro lo que estaba a punto de hacer, apuntó como un rayo hacia Ginny y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: _¡Mirlus Cantare!_

La pelirroja, todavía congelada en medio del escenario, notó cómo algo se introducía en ella a través del ombligo, recorría su estómago y se instalaba en su garganta. Sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir y consciente de que aquella sensación había sido producto de un acto mágico, miró hacia donde provenía aquel hechizo y, de repente, vio a Hermione y a Harry. La pelirroja dibujó en su cara una sonrisa gigantesca que derritió definitivamente al muchacho de Gryffindor.

Algunas personas se habían quedado mirando a los dos amigos que estaban asistiendo al concierto debido al gesto tan extraño que había hecho la morena. Pero ahora estaban totalmente fascinados porque daba la sensación de que Georgia Weasel estaba dirigiendo su mirada directamente hacia aquellos dos muchachos.

Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo por lo que se quedó mirando a los dos amigos, alzó el micro hasta su boca y comenzó:

-Querido público. Hoy tenemos entre nosotros a dos personas muy especiales para mí. Quiero que saludéis a Harry y a Hermione- Ginny extendió su brazo a modo de presentación y cruzó el escenario hacia donde estaban sus dos amigos, los cuales estaban más que contentos de haber podido llamar la atención de la pelirroja volviendo así a reunirse con ella.

La gente aplaudió y una cámara enfocó a los dos chicos, proyectando sus caras en una pantalla gigante que había en el concierto. Los dos se habían puesto colorados al recibir toda aquella atención. Y, así, sin previo aviso, Ginny rompió a cantar de nuevo gracias al hechizo que le había lanzado Hermione.

La voz era espectacular. Llenaba todo el estadio y era mucho más profunda y madura que el timbre de la propia Georgia Weasel. Todos enloquecieron cuando vieron que, por fin, su cantante predilecta estaba volcando en el escenario su potencial.

Uno de los empleados de seguridad que guardaban el foso que separaba el escenario de la zona del público se dirigió hacia Harry y Hermione y les hizo una seña para que pasaran. Los dos muchachos se colaron allí para poder estar mucho más cerca de Ginny. Otro de los chicos los condujo a través del foso y los llevó hasta una esquina, donde les señaló unas escaleras que debían subir para poder ir detrás del escenario.

Estaban subiendo esas escaleras cuando Harry sintió un tremendo dolor en la cicatriz que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. El muchacho no quiso darle importancia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, desde que Voldemort había regresado, ya no tenía mucho sentido andar siempre pendiente de sus dolores, puesto que a partir de ahora lo más normal era que se repitieran sin cesar. Pero aún así, estaba nervioso. La sensación no era la misma de siempre. Esta vez picaba y quemaba mucho más.

Angustiado por este temor, Harry empezó a mirar a la muchedumbre y de pronto lo vio. Un hombre enfundado en una capucha (a través de la cual se podían percibir unos cuantos mechones rubios) se encontraba en una de las gradas. Harry intentó tranquilizarse, pensando que sería un muggle vestido con una capucha y eso sería todo. Pero es que además debajo de la capucha parecían brillar unos ojos azules de color acero, aunque Harry no estaba seguro porque se encontraba muy lejos de aquella silueta.

Inquieto, el muchacho cogió a Hermione de la mano para detenerla y le dijo:

-Oye, Hermione, tengo que ir al servicio un momento. Pero tú vete yendo. Reúnete con Ron cuando salga del coro y esperadme allí.

-Muy bien… pero, oye, Harry ¿va todo bien?- preguntó la inteligente muchacha, dándose cuenta de que su amigo estaba más pálido que antes.

-Sí, sí… Es que… Tengo un apretón… Ya me entiendes…- mintió el muchacho.

-Ah, bien. Nos vemos ahora ¡No tardes!

Harry bajó otra vez el trecho de escalerilla que había subido y se coló por uno de los pasillos que conducían hasta los camerinos y la zona de preparación del concierto.

Encima del escenario, Ron maldecía a Hermione y hacía todo lo posible para controlar su voz. El pelirrojo se preguntaba por qué a él no le había lanzado también un hechizo de ésos. Pero en realidad no estaba enfadado. Estaba disfrutando tanto de ver a su hermana manejando a aquella multitud, que casi le daba igual si muchas veces arruinaba la canción con su aportación en el coro.

Las chicas que lo acompañaban, muy profesionales, obligaban a Ron a moverse al compás de sus caderas. Hermione, que ya había llegado a la parte de atrás del escenario y ahora estaba viendo el jugueteo del pelirrojo con las dos coristas, frunció el ceño y no ocultó su cara de enfado.

-¿Sucede algo, querida? ¡Ay! ¡Tú eres la amiga a la que se ha dirigido Georgia! ¡Qué encanto!

-¿La conozco de algo?- le preguntó Hermione a Kathryn, que se había acercado para entablar conversación con la teórica amiga de Georgia Weasel.

-No, que yo sepa… ¿Pero y esa carita? ¿Te sucede algo, corazón? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- insistió Kathryn, intentando animar a la morena con su siempre desmesurado tono maternal.

-Sí, de hecho sí creo que hay algo en lo que me puede ayudar…- confirmó Hermione, dibujando en su cara una sonrisilla maligna.

A los pocos minutos empezaron a pasar cosas muy extrañas en aquel concierto. La primera de ellas fue que alguien tiró hacia atrás de una de las chicas del coro y ésta se esfumó entre unas cortinas. Algunos fans lo notaron y estallaron a carcajadas.

Acto seguido fue la otra chica del coro la que parecía que había hecho ¡pop! y se había evaporado.

Ron, aterrorizado y encontrándose muy solo ante los micrófonos, estuvo a punto de salir de allí, aunque de repente se quedó aún más petrificado que antes. Una Hermione totalmente peinada y vestida de negro de pies a cabeza se había aparecido a su lado. La hilaridad del público aumentó aún más con este detalle y los más observadores aplaudieron.

Hermione estaba radiante con aquella indumentaria simple, pero muy sexy. Ron se había quedado extasiado al recibir la compañía de su mejor amiga. No había nada que pudiera desear más en aquel momento. Pero lo más curioso era que ambos podían cantar. La inteligente morena se había ocupado de resolver aquel problema antes de hacer su aparición en escena. Ginny tardó un poco en darse cuenta de la presencia de su amiga, pero cuando lo descubrió les dedicó un guiño a su hermano y a Hermione, aunque no dejó de contonearse.

El otro misterio que sucedió fue que la gente, de repente, se había empezado a agitar. Estaban todos muy raros, frente al escenario. Algunos señalaban, otros aplaudían y otros se habían quedado callados. Ginny, Hermione y Ron no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo pero se daban cuenta de que todos los estaban señalando. Ron se miró de arriba abajo, como si el problema fuera su indumentaria, aunque no encontró nada anómalo en ella.

Hermione sondeó el escenario con la mirada y Ginny volteó para mirar a sus amigos, en señal de socorro. Ninguno de los tres entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo o por qué la gente actuaba de ese modo tan sospechoso.

Pero, de pronto, todo se esclareció. Uno de los cámaras, que estaba grabando el concierto para proyectarlo sobre la pantalla gigante que se encontraba en la parte opuesta del estadio, decidió enfocar su lente de frente a ellos y gracias a eso los tres amigos pudieron ver lo que había encima del escenario.

El espacio despedía una luz verde, muy brillante y reluciente, casi cegadora. Había un chorro de luz que procedía de una descomunal calavera gigante que alguien había hecho aparecer en el techo frontal del escenario. Ron, Ginny y Hermione se miraron unos a otros con cara de pánico. Era la marca tenebrosa


	11. ¿Y cómo era él?

Queridos lectores… Esto toca a su fin… (Sniff, sniff) Gracias por vuestras críticas y por vuestros cariñitos. Espero que os haya gustado y también espero veros muy pronto en la próxima historia que estoy escribiendo (la cual empezaré mañana, con un poco de suerte y tiempo). No será tan larga como ésta, pero también es una idea bastante… distinta.

Os mando un saludo a todos y ahí va: el final de la historia….Si os apetece contarme qué os ha parecido os lo agradeceré muuuucho.

Por Booh

_Ring, Ring_. El teléfono empezó a llorar.

-Policía de Nueva York ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- contestó una voz femenina, algo alterada.

-Oiga… sí…-un hombre hablaba con el auricular con su boca pegada a éste. Estaba nervioso. Sus ojos centelleaban hacia todos lados, pendientes de la situación. –Acabo de ver a… a….

-Disculpe, señor, ¿puede hablar más alto?- comentó, irritada la policía. Los sonidos del concierto se estaban colando por el hilo telefónico y apenas le dejaban escuchar a la persona que estaba intentando contactar con ellos.

-No… no puedo- comentó sudoroso el hombre. –Escuche, esto es algo muy gordo: ¡acabo de ver a Bin Ladden!

-¿A quién dice que ha visto, señor?- la policía había escuchado perfectamente el nombre, pero respondió incrédula a las acusaciones de aquella voz.

-A….¡A Bin Ladden!

-Claro, señor- respondió, irónica, la mujer. Mientras tanto, la policía abrió un pequeño estuche que había al lado de ella y empezó a limarse las uñas. –Entonces, ¿dónde dice que lo ha visto?- continuó, incrédula.

El hombre, aún más nervioso, se secó unas gotas de sudor de la frente. Otro chico acababa de hacer presencia a su lado. Éste también estaba alterado y mataba su inquietud devorando las uñas de su mano derecha.

-Lo he… ¡Está en el concierto de Georgia Weasel!

Llegados a este punto, la mujer retiró levemente el auricular de su oreja, tapó el micrófono con su otra mano, respiró hondo como colmándose de paciencia y dijo:

-Señor…. ¿Está seguro de lo que me está contando? ¡La Policía de Nueva York no está para bromas de mal gusto!

-Es… es… ¡Es verdad!- afirmó, desesperado porque le creyeran, aquel Muggle. De pronto, el hombre que estaba llamando a la policía reaccionó ante la visión de una persona encapuchada que lo miró con recelo. –Oiga… no puedo hablar.- finalizó, colgando el aparato.

En algún lugar de Nueva York, la mujer policía que había recibido la llamada se levantó lentamente de su puesto, caminó unos pasos hasta una de las puertas que había en el departamento y asomando su cabeza por ella comentó:

-¡Eh, Bill! Otro chalado con el asunto de Bin Ladden. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Otro más?- respondió el comisario. -¿Y ahora dónde se supone que está?

-Eso es lo mejor de todo: ¡En el concierto de Georgia Weasel!

El comisario, presa del descubrimiento que acababan de hacer, se frotó el bigote con su mano izquierda y se quedó pensativo, –¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!- afirmó, pasados unos segundos.

-O sí lo tiene- dijo otro joven ataviado en uniforme que se encontraba reunido con el comisario en su despacho. –Hay miles de personas en ese concierto. Si planea un ataque es un sitio perfecto de concentración- comentó, agudo.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió la mujer, todavía apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Está bien. No perdemos nada por probar. Manda una patrulla para allá. Pero que no sean McDonalds y Kentucky Fried Chicken… Ellos ya tienen suficiente con vigilar el concierto.

-Oído, señor.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Una joven sumamente desquiciada, con los ojos en órbita, acababa de entrar en el parking del estadio gracias a una maniobra de derrape que casi se llevó por delante a dos vigilantes del aparcamiento. Colérica, con su tez alcanzando los niveles de tonalidad de su propio pelo, ordenó a su acompañante que se bajara.

-Yo me quedo aquí- respondió el chico, -ya te las apañarás tú bien. Además, no me quiero encontrar con el estúpido de tu novio.

-¡Harry no va a estar aquí!- argumentó Georgia Weasel, en un último intento por que éste la acompañara.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- apuntilló su amante, consciente de que Georgia llevaba demasiadas horas ausente para conocer todos los movimientos de su novio.

-¡Está bien! ¡Como quieras!- respondió la pelirroja, saliendo del deportivo y dando un portazo que retumbó en el interior del vehículo. La cantante se apresuró hasta una puerta lateral del estadio, donde un muchacho musculoso guardaba la entrada. Al reconocer la cara de la pelirroja, se quedó sumamente impresionado y confundido.

-¡Déjame entrar!- reclamó en tono imperativo Georgia.

El chico, convencido de que la cantante estaba dentro del estadio dando su concierto se mostró reticente a dejar entrar a su gemela y bloqueó el camino.

-Escucha, musculitos. Si no me dejas entrar te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida ¡Soy Georgia Weasel!

Al chico ya le estaba saliendo humo de las orejas. Aquello era muy confuso. Sin embargo, temeroso de que aquélla fuera realmente la cantante, dio pie a la credulidad y le preguntó:

-¿Y cómo puedo saberlo yo?

Refunfuñando y con prisa, Georgia Weasel se palpó los laterales de su cuerpo. Estaba buscando algo, pero evidentemente no lo encontraba. Una cosa faltaba en su indumentaria:

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Me he dejado el bolso en el hotel!- comentó, frustrada por no ser capaz de encontrar algún carné que la identificara.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero no puedo dejarle entrar sin una identificación- reiteró, apacible, el vigilante.

Georgia Weasel, llegados a este punto, había adoptado una coloración peligrosa. Así que, sin más que discutir o argumentar, la cantante elevó una de sus rodillas, causándole al muchacho una congestión en _Aquellas-partes-que-no-deben-ser-nombradas_.

Aprovechando esta coyuntura, Georgia se introdujo rápidamente por uno de los pasadizos del estadio, mientras el gorila se retorcía de dolor en el suelo de la entrada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué estás mirando, muggle?- preguntó Lucius Malfoy, con cara de pocos amigos. A sus espaldas un batallón de mortífagos le seguían en su búsqueda del señor oscuro.

-Mira… se va a hacer pipí en los pantalones- bromeó Bellatrix, también al frente, a la derecha de Malfoy.

El pobre muggle, consciente de que aquellos tipos tenían cara de pocos amigos, descolgó el teléfono, contuvo la respiración y, tras consultar con su mirada a su compañero, dijo: -Na… nada…

-¡Eso me parecía, mosquito!- afirmó Lucius, haciendo una seña a los demás para que continuaran su camino.

Una vez que hubieron pasado, los muchachos que acababan de llamar a la policía salieron corriendo del estadio, convencidos de que aquél no iba a ser el mejor sitio para pasar la noche.

La escuadra de mortífagos, mientras tanto, no dejaba de dar vueltas. Ya habían estado en varias zonas de aquel recinto muggle, pero por más que buscaban no eran capaces de encontrar al Señor Tenebroso. La marca que todos ellos ostentaban en el brazo no dejaba de picar y de quemar, pero por más que buscaban y se dispersaban, por allí no había señal de que Voldemort estuviera acechando.

-¡Vamos a por Harry, vamos a por ese mocoso!- gritaba Bellatrix, babeando. -¡Está aquí! ¡Te apuesto un _Crucio_ a Dumbledore a que está por aquí! ¿No ves que todos sus amigos están en ese escenario?

-¡Serénate, Bellatrix! ¡Ya sé que el niñato ese tiene que estar por aquí! Pero nuestro Señor nos dijo que esperáramos y esperaremos. Primero hay que encontrar al Amo.

-Lucius- le llamó desde las filas de atrás el mayor de los Goyle, -¡Mira!- dijo, temeroso, señalando algo. La marca tenebrosa acababa de aparecer en lo alto del escenario.

-¡Vamos!- indicó Lucius Malfoy con una señal para que todos le siguieran. -¡Por fin nuestro Señor nos ha mandado una señal!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fila 56. Escalera 34. Harry Potter, que no dejaba de dar vueltas acababa de encontrar algo interesante. Una chica, sorprendentemente mal vestida, con grandes incoherencias en su vestuario y el pelo azul, no dejaba de agitar un banderín en el cual estaba mal grabada la imagen de Georgia Weasel. Detrás de ella Harry pudo encontrar, bastante agazapado, el escuadrón que llevaba minutos buscando.

-¡Lupin! ¡Aquí!- gritó el muchacho que sobrevivió.

Detrás de la chica, una cabeza desmelenada se asomó y el resto del grupo se quedó mirando en la misma dirección.

-¡Harry!

Lupin, Ojo Loco y la mal disfrazada Tonks salieron al encuentro de Harry.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó el muchacho, mirando fijamente a Lupin en busca de respuestas. -¿Están aquí los mortífagos?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? ¿Por qué no estás en el escenario con el resto?- preguntó Lupin, malhumorado y preocupado al haber descubierto a Harry Potter merodeando por las gradas.

-¡He visto a Lucius Malfoy!- gritó Harry, intentando que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix lo escucharan.

-Tonks, será mejor que regreses al escenario con Harry- ordenó Ojo Loco Moody, haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios del muchacho.

-¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Si Voldemort está aquí, yo me quedo!- comentó un Harry colérico, con fuego en sus ojos. Estaba ya cansado de que le trataran como un niño pequeño. Por el refulgir de aquellos ojos verdes, los tres miembros de la Orden supieron que el muchacho hablaba muy en serio y que de nada valdría que intentaran persuadirle otra vez para que no se metiera en la batalla.

Lupin fue el primero en darse cuenta de este mandato de los ojos de Harry. Luego, Ojo Loco y Tonks se miraron uno al otro (ésta todavía agitando malamente el banderín con la cara de Georgia Weasel) y a los pocos segundos fue Remus Lupin quien habló:

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que encontrarlos! ¿Dónde has visto a Malfoy, Harry?

Pero no hizo falta que Harry contestara a aquella pregunta porque en ese momento la Marca Tenebrosa empezó a brillar, solemne, en lo alto del escenario. Todavía silenciosos por aquella visión, los cuatro echaron a correr hasta aquel punto.

---------------------------------------------------------

(Atención: Nota de Booh)

Hago una pausa para poneros en situación. Aquí nos encontramos con una trepidante carrera por atrapar a los muchachos de Gryffindor.

En la pista número uno: Georgia Weasel. La malcriada e iracunda cantante que cuenta con el record mundial de zancadas por segundo en un ataque maníaco- obsesivo ¿Conseguirá llegar al escenario a base de patadas en las ingles? Misterio….

En la pista número dos tenemos al batallón de la Orden del Fénix, esta vez enviado por el miedoso Cornelius Fudge gracias a la loable empresa de intentar adquirir más votos para su próxima campaña política. Harry, Tonks, Ojo Loco y Lupin, cuentan con la desventaja de encontrarse a una gran distancia del escenario.

En la pista número tres están los malos malosos mortífagos, apremiados por el escozor (parecido al de las almorranas) que les está creando la marca tenebrosa. Todos ellos están sedientos por encontrar a su amo y señor.

En la pista número cuatro de esta apasionante carrera está el huracán Voldemort, seguido por su fiel aliado Osama Bin Ladden. Sabemos de buena tinta que ambos han derribado edificios más altos que éste… Pero todavía no sabemos dónde están, aunque corren rumores de que un muggle ha visto a uno de ellos.

En la pista número cinco sospechamos que una patrulla de la policía muggle se dirige hacia este cacao de concierto, aunque no estamos seguros puesto que McDonalds y Kentucky todavía no han dado señales de vida y sus compañeros deben andar por allí, pero no podemos confirmarlo.

Y, finalmente, en la meta, esperando a que los corredores hagan su aparición, Hermione, Ginny y Ron, entretienen la carrera con sus bailes, coros y meneadillos.

¿Quién llegará primero? ¿Qué sucederá?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ninooooooooooooo- Ninooooooooooooooo- Ninoooooooooooooooooo_

La patrulla de emergencia de la Policía Nacional acababa de arribar al estadio con sus sirenas echando humo. Kentucky y McDonalds, avisados de la situación, ni siquiera se molestaron en bajar de su coche patrulla. Los dos continuaron devorando sus Dunkin Donuts en la parte delantera del vehículo.

Vestidos de negro, en plan Minority Report, la patrulla policial bajó del camión y se introdujo en la misma puerta por la que se había colado Georgia Weasel. Esta vez el musculoso se lo pensó dos veces antes de impedir el paso a alguien más. La patrulla, compuesta por cinco miembros de la policía, estaba dispuesta a peinar todo el estadio (discretamente, eso sí) hasta encontrar al terrorista internacional.

Como buenos agentes de la ley, los policías iniciaron su investigación con la mayor delicadeza y discreción posible, siguiendo la técnica de la persuasión más estudiada, intentando sonsacar al público alguna pista que les llevara hasta su paradero:

-Perdone, ¿ha visto a Osama Bin Ladden?- preguntó uno de ellos con mesura.

-¡No, tío! ¡Apártate, que no me dejas ver!- contestó un fan enfurruñado.

Otro agente se dirigió a un grupo más concurrido:

-¡Eh, alguien ha visto a Bin Ladden!

-¿Y quién es ése?- preguntó una chica morena, que estaba mascando un chicle.

Pero, por fin, uno de los mejores policías del departamento encontró la pista definitiva:

-¡Eh, chaval! ¿Has visto a Osama por aquí?

-Oye… ¡pues sí!- respondió el muchacho. –Lo acabo de ver en los servicios de caballeros.

-¡Gracias! Recibirás una condecoración por esto- comentó el intrépido policía.

El escuadrón de incógnito se dirigió inmediatamente hacia unos de los aseos de caballeros del estadio. Unas empinadas escaleras conducían hacia las entrañas del recinto, en las cuales un hombre y un algo que no se sabía qué era, conversaban tranquilamente en los servicios de caballeros:

-¿Quieres darte prisa? ¿A quién se le ocurre tener una urgencia ahora?- exclamó, furioso un ente encapuchado. -¡Mis muchachos estarán a punto de llegar! ¿No ves que ya he convocado la Marca?

-Oye, ¿nunca te han dicho que no apures a un hombre cuando tiene entre manos un asunto como éste?- contestó Bin Ladden desde uno de los excusados. Voldemort, mientras tanto, no dejaba de dar vueltas. Con sus poderes mentales estaba siguiendo todos los movimientos de sus mortífagos y tenía la sensación de que llegarían tarde gracias al apretón de aquel estúpido (pero eficiente) muggle. –A uno le llega la hora y le llega. Compréndelo- explicó Ladden, haciendo esfuerzos y empujando para acabar su faena.

De pronto, _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ recibió la señal mental inequívoca de que un peligro los estaba acechando y con un movimiento de su varita se evaporó del servicio de caballeros. Bin Ladden, todavía hablando, acababa de salir del cubículo en donde había estado haciendo sus quehaceres: -Bueno… Pues ya está. Ahora podemos ir a buscar a esos…- Pero un brusco movimiento golpeó la puerta de entrada de los lavabos. Bin Ladden comprobó que se encontraba sólo, enfrente de una patrulla de cinco policías que le apuntaban directamente a los ojos con sus armas de último diseño:

-¡No se te ocurra respirar!- exclamó el jefe de todos ellos. –¡Y suelta eso que tienes en la mano!

Bin Ladden miró hacia su mano, en la cual llevaba algo estrujado, y rindiéndose dejó caer los restos de un rollo de papel higiénico.

Y así fue cómo el mundo se libró de la amenaza del terrorista internacional.

--------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Pero querida, qué haces aquí?- preguntó, asustada, Kathryn, cogiendo por el brazo a una chica pelirroja e impidiendo que ésta continuara su frenético camino.

-¡Suéltame vejestorio!

-¡Georgia! ¡Controla esos modales! ¡Deberías estar en el escenario cantando!- le espetó Kathryn, encontrando el valor necesario para enfrentarse a la cantante. Pero de repente la asistente avestruz se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle en el que no había caído: la música seguía sonando y alguien estaba cantando. Pero ella tenía enfrente a Georgia… Entonces… ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí?

-¿Pero es que no lo ves? ¡Me has traicionado! ¿Quién es ese clon que me habéis encontrado? ¡Nunca me hubiera esperado esto de ti, Kathryn…!- comentó la cantante, muerta de rabia, casi entre lágrimas.

La mujer avestruz, totalmente desencajada, no supo qué argumentar, aunque estaba empezando a caer en todo lo que había pasado. Sin querer, aflojó el brazo de la pelirroja y ésta prosiguió su camino hasta el escenario.

En el centro de éste, Ginny, Ron y Hermione todavía estaban bastante confundidos por la aparición de la marca tenebrosa, pero hacían todo lo que podían para continuar con el concierto. En el fondo intuían que aquélla era la mejor manera de mantener la calma y de estar protegidos. Pasara lo que pasara, casi estaban convencidos de que Voldemort no se atrevería a dar un espectáculo en público, a no ser que quisiera llamar la atención de toda la comunidad mágica y muggle.

La música cambió de tono y entonces empezó a sonar otra canción. Era el gran éxito de Georgia Weasel: _Me robaste a mi novio: eres una bruja_. Entonces, Ginny empezó a entonar sus notas. Cuando la estudiante de Hogwarts se había metido lo suficiente en el papel como para olvidar que los mortífagos estaban merodeando por allí, Georgia Weasel entró como un terremoto por un lateral del escenario. Ron y Hermione vieron de reojo cómo la cantante se recorrió la escena en una milésima de segundo y agarró a Ginny por los pelos, tirando de ella hacia atrás.

El público, pensando que ésta era un número planeado para escenificar la canción que estaba sonando, se volvió loco y empezó a aplaudir. Pero Ginny, que sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, casi sufrió un ataque cardíaco al encontrarse cara a cara con una chica exactamente igual a ella.

-¡Suéltame copia mal hecha!- le gritó Ginny.

Pero Georgia no dejaba de tirarle de los pelos, mientras Ginny se retorcía en el escenario. La bruja cesó de cantar, aunque a la verdadera cantante no parecía importarle demasiado:

-¡Eres una bruja!- le gritaba Georgia Weasel, ante la mirada atónita de Ron y Hermione, que no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esto. -¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido suplantarme?

Ginny, que apenas se podía mover por el placaje al que le estaba sometiendo Georgia, reaccionó rápidamente: agarró a la exaltada muchacha por los hombros, se dobló lo suficiente como para cargar todo su peso en la espalda y le hizo una llave de judo magistral al grito de "¡AAAAAAH!", dejando a la otra pelirroja tumbada en el suelo.

Al ver esto, Ron empezó a aplaudir mientras coreaba: -¡Vamos, hermana, dale duro!

Pero Hermione, que no se lo estaba pasando tan bien y todavía estaba inquieta, miró hacia la parte de atrás del escenario y de repente vio lo que se estaba temiendo: un ejército de encapuchados, guiados por Lucius Malfoy, los esperaban entre bastidores.

-¡Ron, Ron!- dijo, tirando de la camiseta de su amigo para que éste le prestara atención. -¡Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!- comentó, haciéndole una seña para que mirara hacia el punto donde estaban esperando órdenes los mortífagos.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Crees que son… que son?- tartamudeó Ron.

Ginny, que había dejado a Georgia inconsciente en el suelo, estaba con los brazos extendidos, recibiendo el aplauso del público tras haber dejado KO a la otra pelirroja. Pero, de pronto, algo muy extraño ocurrió: Ginny se evaporó en la atmósfera por unos segundos, dejando a todos con las bocas abiertas.

-¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO?- preguntó Ron, muerto de pánico, agarrándose al micrófono, que todavía estaba encendido. Los fans que estaban en el estadio guardaron silencio. Georgia Weasel se incorporó como pudo. Cuando la cantante estaba a punto de atrapar entre sus manos el micrófono, dispuesta a explicar a la concurrencia todo lo que había ocurrido y el fraude al que los habían sometido, Ginny Weasley apareció de nuevo en el escenario, sólo que estaba un poco más descamisada que cuando había desaparecido.

Recelosa por este nuevo y extraño truco de prestidigitación, Hermione volvió a mirar hacia todos lados y se encontró con Harry, Lupin y Ojo Loco agazapados en el lado opuesto de los mortífagos. Éstos no podían verlos. Ginny, la verdadera Ginny, estaba con ellos. Harry le hizo una seña con los dedos para que Hermione siguiera con el concierto, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

-Ufff…- comentó la nueva Ginny, agarrando el micrófono y ayudando a Georgia a levantarse. –Bueno, colegas- dijo, dirigiéndose al público, -creo que vamos a hacer un descanso después de esta batalla tan brutal. Nos vemos ahora.

Dicho esto, las luces se apagaron y los micrófonos se quedaron mudos.

Georgia Weasel seguía fuera de sí y se encaró a la nueva Ginny:

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para cortar mi concierto?

-Mira, guapa, si quieres no perder a tus fans y volver a la normalidad, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es volver al camerino, quitarte esa cara de culo y ponerte ahí enfrente para acabar este patético concierto tuyo- le espetó la falsa Ginny, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡No entiendo nada!- se quejó Ron, mirando de reojo a los mortífagos y clavado en el suelo, por miedo de salir del escenario. Todos sabían que, mientras estuvieran enfrente del público no iba a pasar nada. Pero los mortífagos empezaban a envalentonarse debido a la oscuridad con la que ahora se había teñido el escenario y Hermione empezaba a estar muy nerviosa:

-Ron, ésa no es Ginny: es Tonks- le susurró la morena al pelirrojo. –Harry y ella están ahí fuera, escondidos, pero debemos esperar aquí hasta que nos digan algo.

Ron, que estaba empezando a comprender que la auror se hubiera transformado en su hermana, se quedó más tranquilo. En ese momento la verdadera Georgia Weasel salió del escenario, camino de su camerino.

Los mortífagos, conscientes de que sólo quedaban magos de cara al público dieron un paso al frente, amenazantes. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, una irradiación empezó a brillar en el punto más alto del decorado y una luz brillante cayó como un trueno al lado de Tonks, que todavía estaba caracterizada como Ginny, y a las milésimas de segundo se materializó en….

-¡Voldemort!- gritó Harry a sus compañeros, haciendo que todos se estremecieran.

-¡PEQUEÑA LOMBRIZ!- gritó el Mago Tenebroso, pensando que iba a ser más que fácil amedrentar a una pequeña estudiante de Hogwarts que aún encima estaba caracterizada de muggle y no contaba con la ayuda de su varita. -¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ HARRY POTTER O….!

Pero Voldemort no pudo acabar la frase porque rápidamente Tonks sacó su varita, la cual ya tenía preparada por temor de que aquello pudiera ocurrir, gritó algo ininteligible y el Mago Tenebroso se esfumó de golpe.

-¡Vámonos!- gritó Tonks, lanzando una mirada a Hermione y a Ron para que salieran corriendo cuanto antes. La auror todavía no se creía lo que acababa de hacer ¡Había evaporado a Voldemort!

Harry, Lupin, Ginny y Ojo Loco salieron entonces de sus posiciones, dispuestos a luchar. Pero para sorpresa de todos, los mortífagos ni se movieron. Estaban congelados. Todos ellos pensaron que habían perdido de nuevo a su Amo y no eran capaces de reaccionar. Bellatrix Lestrange tenía lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

Los amigos aprovecharon esta circunstancia para salir zumbando de allí, mientras la malévola bruja, a punto de romper a llorar, se acercó al punto del escenario donde Tonks había tenido su encuentro con Voldemort. Al mirar al suelo, Bellatrix se encontró con lo que parecía una pequeña tarjeta de visita, en la cual pudo leer:

_Éste es un hechizo cortesía del departamento de aurores. El sujeto Tom Riddle, más conocido como El-Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ha quedado volatilizado en el espacio por un tiempo no superior a 1:00 minuto. Al señor tenebroso le quedan…. _

…_..30 segundos…._

……………………_..…..para aparecer. _

Bellatrix se quedó embobada con aquella tarjeta. Los números de la tarjeta se iban moviendo solos, haciendo una cuenta atrás:

…_.15 segundos…._

……………_..…..para la re-re-re-re- aparición de su Señor Todo Tenebroso_

…_.10 segundos…._

…………………………………_.….para que vuelva el más grande de los Tiranos_

…_5 segundos…_

………………_..…para que el Que-estamos-hartos-de-no-nombrar vuelva a nosotros_

…_3 segundos…._

……………_..…pero que conste que Harry Potter se la ha vuelto a pegar_

…_1 segundo…._

……………………………………………_.…y la cosa estará bien jodida. _

Cuando la tarjeta acabó su cuenta atrás, justo antes de que Voldemort se materializara, Bellatrix pudo leer el último mensaje que apareció impreso en ella:

_¡En Harry Potter confiamos!_

_El copyright de este mensaje pertenece al Ministerio de Magia (departamento de aurores) y a su brazo derecho, La Orden del Fénix. Cualquier plagio, copia, publicidad o uso de este hechizo con ánimo de lucro será perseguido por el implacable azote de nuestras varitas. La divulgación de este hechizo podrá ser, asimismo, causa de una condena perpetua en la Prisión de Azkaban, de la cual un único mago consiguió escapar: Sirius Black. Pobre hombre. Descanse en paz._

------------------------------------------------

En el castillo de Hogwarts, Dumbleadore deambulaba inquieto en su despacho, hablando preocupado con la multitud de retratos que allí se agolpaban. Por fin, tras una larga espera, la puerta de su despacho se abrió y Minerva McGonagall hizo su entrada, seguida de un grupo de cuatro estudiantes:

-Aquí los tienes, Albus- comentó la directora de la casa Gryffindor, con un centelleo en sus ojos.

-Bienvenidos- les recibió el director. -Llegan tarde. El curso académico ya ha empezado- comentó, borrando la mueca de preocupación que se había apoderado de su cara y volviendo a sonreír, intentando sacarle plomo al asunto. –Ahora quiero que vayan a su Sala Común y descansen. Mañana tendremos tiempo suficiente para discutir todo esto- afirmó Dumbledore, dejándose caer en el sillón que había enfrente de su mesa de escritorio. Los cuatro estudiantes sonrieron, se dieron media vuelta dispuestos a encauzar el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cuando de repente Albus Dumbledore, divertido, se dirigió a uno de ellos: -Precioso atuendo, señorita Weasley. Y gran espectáculo. La felicito…

-Gra… gracias- La pequeña de los Weasley, todavía vestida con la indumentaria de una cantante internacional, se ruborizó un poco. Minerva McGonagall se apartó del marco de la puerta para que los cuatro amigos salieran del despacho y volvió a cerrarla, una vez que los muchachos habían pasado.

De camino a la torre de Gryffindor, ninguno de ellos medió palabra. Estaban demasiado destrozados y cansados para poder decir nada. Pesadamente, subieron la escalera central y cuando llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda se dieron cuenta de que no sabían la contraseña.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Si nos tienes más que vistos!- se quejó Ron, encarándose con la señora gorda.

-No hay contraseña, no abro- concluyó ésta, negando con la cabeza.

Los cuatro amigos ya estaban empezando a desesperarse cuando, de pronto, la puerta se abrió y una jauría de Gryffindors comenzó a armar un escándalo y a aplaudir. Casi todos los estudiantes estaban allí, dispuestos a celebrar una fiesta por la nueva victoria del mundo mágico contra el Mago Tenebroso.

------------------------------------------------------------------

En el otro lado del globo, una chica totalmente derrotada se dejó caer sobre una inmensa cama de hotel. Georgia Weasel, tras grandes dificultades, había conseguido terminar su concierto. Pero aquella noche no tenía ganas de fiesta, por lo que se tumbó en la cama y mirando al techo se quedó así unos segundos, todavía confundida por lo que acababa de vivir. Aquello parecía cosa de magia. Por lo que le habían contado, lo que se había armado en el escenario no había sido normal y ahora temía las críticas de los periódicos, que aparecerían al día siguiente. Dominada por estos pensamientos, la muchacha ni siquiera podía moverse, cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó.

Georgia estuvo tentada a no cogerlo, pero imaginando que podía ser su novio o cualquier periodista que a última hora quería hacerle unas preguntas, descolgó el auricular.

-¿Quién?- contestó bruscamente.

-Señorita Weasel, le habla Gel, su conserje particular. Aquí tenemos a un mensajero que dice que trae un envío para usted.

-Muy bien, déjelo subir- aceptó la cantante, sin duda pensando que se trataría de un envío de flores de algún fan, que pretendía animarla tras aquel espantoso concierto. Georgia se levantó de la cama para ir a recibir al mensajero, rebuscó por su cartera en su bolso para sacar unos cuantos dólares de propina y a los pocos segundos se oyó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Al abrirla, Georgia sólo pudo ver un montón de cajas amontonadas en lo que parecían ser los brazos de una persona.

-Envío urgente- dijo el mensajero, asomando la cabeza como podía por entre las cajas.

La cantante, confundida, dejó que pasara y cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta se encontró con muchos más mensajeros. Al menos habría cinco y cada uno de ellos transportaba inmensas cajas de cartón que no se sabía lo que contenían. Uno a uno fueron pasando a la suite de la cantante y amontonando las cajas en el centro de la habitación.

-Bueno, pues aquí lo tiene- comentó el primer mensajero, sacando una carpeta donde parecía haber un listado de algo, -….la super máquina de abdominales ultra reafirmante, una freidora sin cable, la nueva máquina de coser _Punzadaeficiente_, el kit de protección personal _Nometoquesquetedoy_, una alarma contra incendios, un depurador de agua, la máquina de masajes para pies con problemas de sudoración y nuestro pequeño, pero no por ello menos importante, simulador de trasbordación espacial para niños…. Si quiere echarme una firmita, nos vamos.

Georgia Weasel, descolocada por lo que ese hombre le había dicho, derrotada, firmó la hoja de la Teletienda que le estaba tendiendo y cerró la puerta de su lujosa suite una vez que todos los mensajeros hubieron salido de la habitación. _¿Cuándo he comprado yo todo esto?_ Se preguntó a sí misma, agitando la cabeza y llegando a la conclusión de que a lo mejor había estado demasiado drogada o borracha para recordarlo.

------------------------------------------------------

-¡Y tienen una cosa que se llama Teletienda!- comentaba excitadísimo, Ron. –¡Llamas por el _telófono_ ese y te traen lo que quieras a casa!

Todos los Gryffindor dejaron escapar un silbido. Los cuatro amigos eran el centro de atención en la Sala Común. Los estudiantes estaban plenamente atentos a todas sus palabras, mientras éstos contaban su aventura. Algunos de ellos desviaban la atención para clavar su mirada en Ginny, la cual todavía estaba impresionante vestida con aquellas ropas. La pelirroja no había querido cambiarse porque se encontraba muy realizada con aquella indumentaria. Como siempre, Ron era el que más énfasis le estaba dando a la historia, de vez en cuando introduciendo alguna que otra mentira o exageración, como por ejemplo que a él también le habían tratado como si fuera un famoso, o que no había tenido ningún tipo de problema para llevar la voz cantante del coro. De repente fue Seamos Finnigan quien llegó al punto más candente de la cuestión:

-¿Y qué es eso de que estuviste con otra cantante?- preguntó. Por lo visto los rumores habían llegado hasta el mundo mágico. Ron, entusiasmado por que alguien le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, se hinchó como un gallo y contestó, mirando de reojo a Hermione:

-Bueno, sí, ya sabes… Una famosa que no pudo resistir mis encantos.

Hermione estaba negra. Sentada a su lado, tenía ganas de asfixiarle con sus propias manos ¿Cómo era posible que se estuviera pavoneando delante de todos? Pero Ron, tomando carrerilla para intentar poner aún más celosa a Hermione, siguió contando todos los detalles sobre su encuentro con Mariah Carey. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en Hogwarts….

Llegados a este punto, Ginny, que empezaba a estar muy cansada de escuchar las batallitas de su hermano, se retiró un poco de la multitud, prácticamente dispuesta a volver a su habitación y descansar todo el día. Pero Harry, que vio como ésta se alejaba del centro de atención se apresuró para llegar hasta donde estaba ella y le preguntó:

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada- contestó la pelirroja. –Creo que me voy a ir a dormir…

-Bueno… no me extraña, después de toda esa aventura, ¿no?- comentó el chico que sobrevivió.

-Muchas gracias por ir a buscarnos- contestó, encantadora, soltando una sonrisa agradecida y dando por terminada la conversación.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se resignó a seguir hablando con ella, admitiendo que era el final de un día muy largo y que tenía que dejar a Ginny descansar. La pelirroja se giró un poco, dispuesta a disculparse e ir a los dormitorios, pero de pronto Harry se lo pensó mejor y sacando fuerzas de valor dijo:

-¿Y cómo era él?

Ginny giró sobre sus propios talones y, confundida, preguntó con una mueca de curiosidad en sus cejas: -¿Quién?

-¡Mi clon!- contestó Harry, como si la pregunta hubiera sido evidente.

Ginny sonrió tiernamente y miró a Harry a los ojos. Por primera vez notó que el muchacho no la estaba mirando con la misma mirada que empleaba Ron cuando se dirigía a ella. Ésta era una mirada nueva, que nunca antes Ginny había atisbado en Harry. Todavía sonriendo y divertida por la pregunta del muchacho, la pelirroja no dudó ni un instante en contestar y dijo:

-Un estúpido….. No se parecía en nada a ti….- afirmó, sin ningún tipo de pánico o timidez en la voz. Algo había cambiado en Ginny Weasley aquellos días.

Harry, muerto de felicidad por aquella contestación, sonrió abiertamente, se acercó a la muchacha, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y le dijo con ternura: -Buenas noches, Ginny Weasley.

-Buenas noches, Harry……….

Cuenta la leyenda que en una calle de Nueva York, muy cerca de Times Square, todavía hay un mendigo borracho que a todo el que quiera le cuenta una increíble historia acerca de unos chicos que hacían magia con una varita.

……………………………….………...FIN……………………………………………...

Bueno….. al final he conseguido acabarla. Dos semanas de sufrimiento! Espero realmente que no se haya hecho muy pesada y que os haya gustado. Saludos!

Booh


End file.
